<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Blood by A_stupid_writer_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864554">Pure Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_stupid_writer_1/pseuds/A_stupid_writer_1'>A_stupid_writer_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Multi, first generation - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_stupid_writer_1/pseuds/A_stupid_writer_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Singh generation was conformed by Ares Singh II, his wife Amelia, and their five children: Apollo, Isis, Juno, Balder, and Persephone. As expected, this family attended Hogwarts and they all have been part of either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Their pride is lasting, and the adults make sure to inculcate all traditions to their children.</p><p>But their story will soon be threatened by the changes that the youngest Singh is trying to accomplish. And it all starts when she and her best friend Sirius Black begin their first year at Hogwarts in 1971</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pure Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my firt work in here, I hope you like it,  bai </p><p>-Val</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Singh family has lived in the British wizarding world for several decades. Their policy of purebloods has prevailed along with their hatred for muggles.</p><p>This ideology is shared by many families, but especially with the Malfoys and the Blacks. All the wizarding world knew who these families were, and they were respected and admired, even feared.</p><p>The last Singh generation was conformed by Ares Singh II, his wife Amelia, and their five children: Apollo, Isis, Juno, Balder, and Persephone. As expected, this family attended Hogwarts and they all have been part of either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Their pride is lasting, and the adults make sure to inculcate all traditions to their children.</p><p>But their story will soon be threatened by the changes that the youngest Singh is trying to accomplish. And it all starts when she and her best friend Sirius Black begin their first year at Hogwarts in 1971.</p><hr/><p>“We’ll be waiting for your letter, Persephone. To let us know you’re in the right house.”</p><p>The eleven-year-old girl nods at her mother’s petition. Amelia Singh fixes the long, black hair of her last daughter and gives her one final, small hug.</p><p>“And remember, don’t mix with the mudbloods,” Adds Ares Singh. The girl nods again and her father smiles, also giving her a hug, “be careful, dear.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, daddy,” She says when they break apart.</p><p>Balder, take care of your sister and chaperone her if it’s necessary,” Demands the man to his fourth son, who only nods as a reply.</p><p>The adults keep giving the rest of their children indications and words of farewell, especially to their oldest one, Apollo, who only has one year before he graduates.</p><p>The little girl didn’t want to stay for the rest of the lectures, so she started to look for her best friend. Her eyes went from one side to the other without being able to find him.</p><p>“There they are,” Mentions Isis while signaling to a column in the distance, the whole Black family is there. Persephone thanks her older sister and runs towards their direction.</p><p>While pushing and apologizing, she gets there the moment when Walburga Black is giving her own lecture to her oldest son.</p><p>“I understand,” The boy sighs.</p><p>“Good,” The woman nods and turns around only to notice the presence of the girl, “Persephone, where are your parents?” She asks with a small smile.</p><p>The little girl shivers at her expression, smiling wasn’t something that Mrs. Black did quite often.</p><p>“Next to the big windows, Mrs. Black”</p><p>She nods and takes her husband’s hand to drag him with her, following the indications of the girl.</p><p>“Your mother is scary,” Says the girl to her friend. The boy only laughs at her comment.</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“Are you nervous, Sirius?” She can’t help but notice how his hands are shaking.</p><p>“I don’t know, Percy. It’s…” He holds his hands trying to control them, “Nevermind, it’s not important.”</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Sirius stares at her intently, He feels the safety he’s always felt around her. Her dark eyes are looking at him with worry but, How could he tell her? Maybe they’ve been best friends since they were born, but they never talked about those subjects before.</p><p>How would she react if he tells her that he doesn’t want to be in Slytherin like the rest of his family? Or that he’s not so sure about what his parents say about the muggles and “mudbloods”?</p><p>“I  know…” Sirius smiles, “It’s nothing, I promise.”</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Says a voice beside them, “I want to go with you too.”</p><p>Persephone laughs at the funny face the younger Black is making</p><p>“Next year you will, Reggie.”</p><p>The boy groans but hugs her by the waist. She surrounds his shoulders and brings him closer.  </p><p>“Reg, leave Percy alone.”</p><p>Before Regulus can answer, a loud noise interrupts their chat. The train is about to leave. Sirius and Percy finish their goodbyes and hop on the train. Both search for an empty compartment.</p><p>“Percy, here,” Says the boy, opening one. The girl walks closer but soon realizes it’s not completely empty.</p><p>“Hi,” Sirius says, “can we sit here? all the others are taken.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Both kids get in and they sit in front of the other boys.</p><p>“I’m James, James Potter,” Says the kid in glasses.</p><p>“I’m Remus Lupin,” that kid causes certain curiosity to Percy, his face has several scars.</p><p>“I’m Sirius Black, and this is Percy.” The girl smiles politely.</p><p>“Is your name really Percy?” Asks James. She laughs and shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s short for Persephone.”</p><p>“Brilliant.”</p><p>On the way to school, the three boys and Percy had different conversations. James and Sirius animatedly talked about what they could do at school, Sirius can’t help but get excited about not being under the supervisión of his mum and James has tons of ideas to have fun. While Persephone and Remus shared the joy of being able to learn everything that the books were promising. Both couldn’t wait to read more and to start the school year.  </p><p>From time to time Sirius teased his friend about always being a “brainy", but she ignores his comments and keeps chatting with Remus.</p><p>When they arrive to the station, they stop and all the students are guided on different routes. First years must go on boat and have a fun little trip on their way to the castle. All the kids are amazed before the tall, huge castle.</p><p>“First years, get together!” Says a woman in green robes.</p><p>She gives indications once they go through the entrance and takes them towards a corridor.</p><p>“Very well,” She says once we’re in front of some wooden doors, “When you enter the great hall you’ll be assigned a house for the next seven years. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you’re lucky, you’ll find a new family in your house.</p><p>Persephone can’t wait to keep the family tradition alive, she knows her new he will be Slytherin, and she can imagine how proud her parents will feel. She’ll be around her siblings without being scolded for not behaving properly like a Singh, something that could often get annoying. But what excites her the most, is being able to spend more time with her best friend. She was glad their families had the same traditions.</p><p>However, Sirius’ nervousness does nothing but increase, he knew there was no way he would end up in Slytherin, any other house would be nice but the snake house.</p><p>The woman raises her wand and the giant doors open, everyone walks through them and watches as the magical details of the great hall welcomes them warmly. From the floating candles, the sky pictured on the ceiling, to the four tables before them, each one representing a house.</p><p>The first years stop in front of the teachers’ table and a small stall. Persephone turns to the table on her right and sees her older siblings, Apollo and Juno, both wearing a green robe. They look at her with a small smile, wave, and turn their attention back to the teacher.</p><p>The professor introduces herself as Minerva McGonagall, then she pulls out a ragged, pointy hat and leaves it on the stall. Everyone stares in expectation until the hat starts to move, he sings a welcoming message, when it ends, everyone applauds and the ceremony starts.</p><p>The professor extends a parchment and starts calling each student by name, every boy and girl are selected in different houses.</p><p>“Black, Sirius.”</p><p>As soon as Persephone hears the name, she reaches for his hand and gives it a soft squeeze. Sirius smiles a little, walks towards the bench and McGonagall puts the hat on top of his head. It’s silent for a moment, Percy watches, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Why is it taking so long? He’s a Black, he belongs in-</p><p>“Gryffindor!” Exclaims the hat. The lions’ table applauds and screams out of excitement for the new kid. While the youngest Singh stares in utter horror while her best friend walks towards the table.</p><p>Sirius can’t believe that the hat chose to put him in a house that wasn’t Slytherin. He’s happy, and this happiness only increases when the kids that were on the train with him and Percy joins him on the table.</p><p>The kid was forgetting, though, that certain little person did not want to belong in that group.</p><p> __________________________________________</p><p>“Professor Mcgonagall?”</p><p>“Yes?” She lowers her eyes to find the little girl beside her.</p><p>“My name is Persephone Singh”</p><p>“Of course, you’re the youngest of Ares’ children, aren’t you?” The girl nods.</p><p>“Yes, professor, but…” She frowns, “I didn’t come here only to introduce myself”</p><p>“What do you need, Miss Singh?”</p><p>“You see,” She says, trembling a little, “I think the sorting hat has made a mistake.”</p><p>McGonagall looks at the child in mild surprise.</p><p>“You think?” Persephone nods, “What makes you think that way? ”</p><p>“My best friend, Sirius Black. He was put in Gryffindor, but he has to be in Slytherin… with me,” She adds slightly anxious.</p><p>“Miss Singh, I’m afraid that if this is about wanting to be with Mister Black only to spend time together, I can’t help  you”</p><p>“You don’t understand!” She insists, raising her voice a little, “He has to be in Slytherin, otherwise his parents…” she stops, giving a second thought to what she was about to say, “they were there too. All his family it’s from Slytherin.”</p><p>“Sorry, Singh, the selection is over,” The woman puts a hand on her shoulder, “and it looks like Black has the characteristics of a Gryffindor.”</p><p>Persephone panics at the thought of the punishment Sirius will face when he tells his parents the news. She, better than anyone, knows how Walburga Black wasn’t a loving mother, and Persephone was sure this wouldn’t be accepted by her. She was worried about Sirius.</p><p>On the other hand, someone else had listened to her conversation, a boy, hiding behind one column close to where the girl and the woman were standing.</p><p>Little James Potter didn’t mean to spy on them at first, it was at hearing his new friend’s name that he couldn’t help but stay. When the conversation ended, James was upset with the girl, misunderstanding Persephone’s intentions, he thought that she didn’t want Sirius away from her and that she, like the rest of the Slytherins, hated his house. It seemed unfair to him, on the train she acted all nice and he even considered being friends with her even after hearing that she got sorted in Slytherin, but at that moment, he realized she was nothing but another one of the snakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fifth Year,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Percy’s POV:</strong>
</p><p>“I can’t believe those marauders are making pranks already, it’s the first day of school!”</p><p>That’s the first thing I hear when I wake up, followed by someone sitting on my bed next to me.</p><p>“Come on, P. It’s getting late,” I groan and pull off the sheets from my body.</p><p>“But it’s never late for gossip, isn’t it, Jenna?” I rub my eyes.</p><p>“You know is not,” She replies with a laugh and gets up, “and less if it’s about those four boys, they never rest”</p><p>I get up as well and go to the bathroom to get change to my usual uniform.</p><p>“You’re always talking about them,” I roll my eyes.</p><p>“That’s because there’s always something new to talk about,” She replies from the other side of the room.</p><p>I sigh and examine my reflection in the mirror, the dark circles under my eyes are getting bigger and bigger, almost matching with my eyes.</p><p>Another night, another nightmare.</p><p>I take a quick shower and get dress in a few minutes. Jenna and I walk together to the Great Hall, I can hear the people in there laughing and talking really loudly though we’re pretty far away.</p><p>When we finally get in I see most of the noise is coming from the lion’s table, I roll my eyes and walk towards the Slytherin table, I gran an apple and bite on it while I sit.</p><p>“I don’t get why are they so loud,” i said to Jenna when she sits in front of me.</p><p>“They convinced Peeves to help them for a prank, you know how they get along with that poltergeist.”</p><p>“And that’s a victory?” I ask, looking at their table.</p><p>Several boys and girls are leasing towards the center of the table to listen to James Potter’s story. From my place I can only see his exaggerated expressions  and how he raises his arms from time to time, next to him I see Sirius Black, who I once call my friend, but now is one of the popular kids in Hogwarts and a total ladies’ man. His arm is around James’ shoulders, adding details to make the audience laugh a bit more. Behind both of them I see Peter Pettigrew, or the least interesting guy of their group, as anyone would say. They boy listen attentively, they only look at him a few times while talking but soon enough they leave him aside. Finally, the last member: Remus Lupin, who’s just quietly eating his breakfast next to Sirius, he’s reading something, or maybe just pretenden to read but in reality he’s pretending to not listen to their story, or just feels overwhelmed with all the eyes around him.</p><p>“Anyway, I have to tell you about that Irish guy that I met during my vacations,” Jenna’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts and now all my attention is focused on her. I smile at her words and wait to hear all about the newest story in her love life.</p><p>Jenna is quite beautiful, ever since third year she’s got this huge line of suitors. She’s got blond hair that always look perfectly done, blue eyes and a charming smile.</p><p>And don’t even get me started on her general looks, with the long legs she was born with, she’s the taller than the average girl at Hogwarts, including me. But even though she’s one of the prettiest girls, and all the rumors around her, she never acts like she’s better than anyone else, and never plays along with what people talks about her.</p><p>She knows her beauty attracts most of the guys and makes lots of girls feel jealous, but she’s never done any harm. She rejects politely to any boy that tries to ask her out and it’s always local to her current relationship. She’s never really “bad” unless it’s necessary. Everyone could talk about her and believe the worst, but in reality she’s my sunshine. A lightning of hope on my darkest times, she never stops shinning.</p><p>We’re friends since second year and she’s the only real friend I’ve had in my whole life.</p><p>“But I had to reject him,” She ends the story, supporting her face on one hand, “P, you should’ve seen him, he was so charming! all dreamy…”</p><p>I laugh lightly and shake my head.</p><p>“You will find someone better this year,” I finish my apple and live the rest on a plate. She lets out a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“I doubt it, I’m tired of dating the kids in school. I need someone older”</p><p>“Well, if you find anything, let me know,” I smile jockingly.</p><p>“Oh, but you already have one like that, honey,” She says in a playful tone.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Don’t play innocent, I know there’s a certain younger boy who would die to be with you…”</p><p>“Don’t start.”</p><p>“Please, Regulus only have those grey beautiful eyes for you, besides he’s pretty mature for his age, and he’s also very cute.”</p><p>I groan at her words.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, he’s cute and blablabla… but never in a million years I would try to be with him like that. He’s like my little brother.”</p><p>“So… like incest?”</p><p>“Jenna!”</p><p>“Alright, I’m sorry,” She laughs, “but if you really think that, you should tell him.”</p><p>She lowers her eyes towards my plate and notices I only have the leftovers of the apple on it.</p><p>“Is that all you’re going to eat?” She asks, I nod, “you’re sure? It was just an apple”</p><p>“I’m not really hungry,” I shrug, before she can say anything else, i gran my bag and get up, “I have to go, I have potions…”</p><p>“Okay, see you later…” Replies unsure.</p><p>I walk out of the Great Hall and go through the halls with my head high and my back straight as usual, some people watch me curiously, the youngest even look a bit scared, when they let me pass. That would’ve cheered me up before, since I’ve been getting this reactions ever since third year, but now, they just cause me anxiety.</p><p>My thoughts are interrupted when I turn right too fast and I crash into someone else, both of us let out books fall to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry, I was distracted,” The girl looks up and her smile vanishes, her expression immediately tensing.</p><p>When I see those green eyes and red hair my whole body shakes uncontrollaby, feeling a knot in my throat.</p><p>Lily Evans tares, confused and waiting for me to react.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say anything back, Singh?” She raises a brow, I shake my head.</p><p>“I…” I don’t know what to do, i lower my eyes and notice her books are still on the floor, so I reach for them and pick them up, “t-there…” She grabs them, unsure. I clear my throat, “Bye.”</p><p>I step inside the classroom, practicar running, I walk towards my seat while my heart rounds harshly against my chest and my hands shake. I try to control my breathing.</p><p>This can’t be happening.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(omniscient narrator)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>While Persephone has a crisis on the potions’ classroom, Lily Evans stays outside, her face has gone a little pale and hasn’t fully understood what just happened.</p><p>“Hi, Lily,” Remus Lupin stands beside her, since she doesn’t answer right away, the boys repeats in a more worried tone, “Lily?”</p><p>She blinks quickly and notices Remus next to her.</p><p>“Oh hi, Remus”</p><p>“Are you okay?” She nods.</p><p>“It’s just…” Lily turns around towards the door where Persephone disappears, “something odd happened.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Persephone Singh, I crash against her by accident and she… did nothing.”</p><p>Lupin stares at her in confusion.</p><p>“Wait, she didn’t hurt you or anything when she hit you? Are you sure?, you’re very pale”</p><p>“No Remus, that’s the weird part. When I saw it was her I thought she would start a fight, or at least she would say something rude to me, but no… she just picked up our books and left. Actually, she looked nervous…”</p><p>Remus couldn’t be any more confused, he can’t believe what his friend is telling him.</p><p>“Wait, are we talking of the Persephone Singh? The same girl that has insulted you since first year because of your muggle parents? The girl that everyone calls “The slytherin princess”… She was nervous?”</p><p>“I can’t believe it either, but another thing I notice was her body language, sort of… I don’t know, scared when she saw me?”</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>It can’t be. How could someone so arrogant, rude and intimidating like her being scared of someone like Lily?</p><p>“Moony, stop the flirting already, Slughorn is waiting,” Says Sirius once he’s beside him, “sorry Evans, but this lad,” he points to Remus, “needs to be the best so one day he can buy me pretty things,” Sirius puts an arm around Remus’ shoulders and force him inside.</p><p>Lupin waves at Lily from afar and walks along with his friend. Both of them step inside the room and sit on their usual spots, sharing the table.</p><p>After a moment, the professor enters and class starts. Most of the students pay attention to Slughorn, (except for Sirius, who didn’t hesitate to start doodling stuff on his parchment without a care). Remus ignores his friend and jeeps his eyes on the board, but something else starts to distract him.</p><p>A few seats ahead of him he sees Persephone, and the conversation he had with Lily comes back to him. Remus watches closely the girl’s back,  he can tell she’s paying attention, but as time goes by it seems she’s struggling to stay awake, her head tilts and she supports it on top of her hand, not succeding at staying alert.</p><p>Her attitude causes the curiosity in Remus to spark into action,  since she’s always fighting to be the top student. She used to be the one who always raised her hand at hard questions every five minutes, or to add something the professor might have missed. She always tried to win points for Slytherin, but now, Lupin is sure that she’s not even listening to the class.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Remus’</em>
    <em> Flashback</em>
    <em>: (omniscient narrator)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>“Remus, you know I don’t like being near to them,” Says Lily, staring at the table in one corner, where the small group of Slytherins is.</p><p>“It win’t take long, I promise”</p><p>The readhead sighs heavily, but follows her friend.</p><p>They both walk past the table but unfortunately they don’t go unnoticed, the group doesn’t hesitaste to start a fight.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, even here it’s starting to stink,” Says a blonde girl, making everyone around her laugh.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here, Evans,” Says another boy, standing quickly in front of her, Lupin pushes him away with one arm.</p><p>“Rosier, we only came to get books, leave us alone,” Remus answers, trying to make the boy step back. He doesn’t succeed.</p><p>“Oh, look,” Evan Rosier looks at Remus, “the lion can speak. Where are your guardians, puppy?”</p><p>“Leave him alone, we haven’t done anything to you,” Lily replies.</p><p>“Yet,” adds Persephone, caughting their attention, “Who do you think you are to talk like that to a Pureblood?”</p><p>Rosier smiles, clearly pleased with himself. He steps aside to leave Percy at the front of the group, who walks closer towards the redhead.</p><p>“I-I don’t,” Lily stutters, Persephone’s dark eyes manage to intimidate her, the slytherin raises a brow.</p><p>“So?” She smirks, “all the courage that lions say they have, but this dumb girl can’t even utter a sentence. Go back to where you came from, mudblood,” She hiss in disgust.</p><p>Teas start to fall on Lily’s face without her being able to stop them, the sweet thirteen year-old runs out of the library, leaving the group of snakes laughing at their actions and her friend, who doesn’t understand how a girl like Persephone could hate so much to someone who isn’t a pure blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Percy POV:</em>
</p><p>After several days, the weekend finally arrived. I can’t believe my first week has been so stressful! And I’m aware that all this anxiety is inside me, outside everything is good: Classes were easy and our work was simple, the only difference was the warnings about our OWLS. All my friends got scared, but not me. It’s nothing I can’t handle.</p><p>All I usually care at school has been shadowed by the whirlwind of thoughts destroying my head and distracting me from my normal life. I tried to keep myself busy, so I finished all my schoolwork for the week and now I’m sitting here, under a tree in front of the lake with my legs tightly against my chest and my chin resting above them. My eyes fixed on the water.</p><p>I feel a knot in my throat and something stinging on my chest, each day grows uncontrollably, the memories from my past vacations coming back harsh as ever.</p><p>They were a family. They had done nothing wrong and I… I didn’t do anything to stop their terrible fate. Even though I had the chance.</p><p>Tears are pouring over my face, my father’s dark eyes chase me and his screams resonate in every single one of my nightmares.</p><p>My own family expects me to become a muggle murderer. Voldemort and all his followers are starting to grow and my parents are more than willing to participate but this family… they hadn’t done anything wrong. I could see the terror in their eyes… in the boy’s eyes.</p><p>I couldn’t do it.</p><p>The muggles are scared. Like us, they have jobs and families, they have… a destiny that has nothing to do with ours. What makes us different is magic, but they don’t know that. They don’t know we exist. Most of them, anyway.</p><p>Is it different with muggles parents? Being a half-blood, why am I supposed to hate them? Why are my parents so blind that they see muggles as enemies?</p><p>If a conflict arrives, we have resources, more than them. All magical, but, if they have none… Why do we have to hurt or kill them? Why do we hate them?</p><p>“I see you’re losing your time,” I jump slightly at the voice. Raising my head, I see my older sister Juno.</p><p>I let out a sigh and turn back to the lake.</p><p>“I don’t have anything else to do,” I see her sit next to me by the corner of my eye.</p><p>“Why the long face? Oh, don’t tell me you’re still crying about what happened back home,” I clench my teeth and she just chuckles, “I admit that at first it’s hard, and a little weird, won’t lie about that. But then you get used to it, you even enjoy it. Get rid of muggles and traitors…”</p><p>“And what if I don’t want to get used to it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t want to,” I blurt out.</p><p>“Stop being a baby and face your fate, Persephone,” She replies passing a hand through her hair.</p><p>“You’re sounding like Dad,” I huff.</p><p>“And what’s wrong about that?” I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them, I decide to face her.</p><p>“You’ve never wondered why do we all hate muggles so much?”</p><p>“Don’t start that,” She rolls her eyes, “just do what Dad says and-”</p><p>“Wait, you mean I just start to kill people and nothing else? Oh, right. Cause that’s so easy. How did I never think of that?”</p><p>“I knew you’d be the weakest. You know, for a moment I believed all your act, you could fool our family and I think even yourself by annoying all the muggleborns in our school, but just look at you while after seeing my dad in action, getting rid of a few scum. I guess your real you finally came out. I’ll wait to see what kind of punishment does my dad use on you once we get to your imminent treason.”</p><p>She gets up and starts to walk towards the castle, my anger only grows and I scream before I think it through.</p><p>“You know nothing, Juno!” She turns around.</p><p>“Oh, the princess wants to defend herself?” She mocks, but the smile vanished from her face in a matter of seconds, “Stop pretending and do the whole family a favor: Disappear.”</p><p>Her words sting. I can’t believe that my older sister has turned into a monster, the same girl that used to play with me, that gave me advice. That hugged me when Black abandoned me. The one that promised to look after me… now wants me gone.</p><p>“What have they done to you, you weren’t like this,” I whisper.</p><p>She gives me a devilish smile, but before she can answer, someone interrupts us.</p><p>“A fight between sisters? Interesting,” Says James Potter, we look in his direction to see he’s with Remus and Sirius.</p><p>“Talking about siblings, What did you do with mine, Singh? He looks like a lost puppy, looking everywhere for you,” Adds Sirius. I bite my lip, drowning in guilt.</p><p>“Since when do you care about him, Black?” I retort.</p><p>“Oh, please, little Reggie’s still part of the family, which means he’s related to me and… let’s say that it might affect my reputation with girls if he can’t stand being away from you for long periods of time.”</p><p>I’ve been evading Regulus all week, but if I’m honest, the last thing I need is Reg asking me how am I doing every five minutes, I have enough with Jenna, all worried about me. I know both of them have good intentions, but I can’t deal with it right now. I’ll talk to him… later.</p><p>“And what a reputation you have, Black. They know you with many names, Traitor for example,” Says Juno.</p><p>Sirius’ miles tenses slightly, his attitude changing.</p><p>“Sorry, but I only can talk with one crazy lady at a time”</p><p>Juno laughs.</p><p>“Always so funny, what’s the use of that? I guess your family must be so proud of you. You think I should write to your mother? You know, just so she knows everything you do in school.”</p><p>Sirius closes his fists and James seems to notice, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Alright, we better start to cool off,” Sirius brushes his hand away, James and Remus shared a worried look.</p><p>“And what if I talk to your Father, Juni?” My sister clenches her teeth at the nickname, Sirius used to tease her a lot with it when we were friends.</p><p>“They won’t believe you,” Both of them step closer.</p><p>“Oh, but daddy Ares doesn’t want any kind of rumors surrounding his daughter, right? But sure,” He chuckles, “you’re the least important Singh, I know that. I guess you’re right, maybe they won’t care at all”</p><p>“Sirius,” I gasp, the boy knows that’s a sensitive subject for my sister.</p><p>Juno glares at Sirius with all her anger and for a moment I think that she’ll take out her wand, but she just shakes her head.</p><p>“I don’t have time to argue with a child like you,” She scoffs, turning around and walking towards the castle.</p><p>“Juno,” I try to stop her, but the only thing I get from it is a harsh push that makes me fall flat on the ground. She doesn’t look back.</p><p>I ignore the pain on my elbows and back, standing up. I turn around towards the boys, standing in front of Sirius.</p><p>“Happy?”</p><p>“Actually yes, I am quite pleased,” He smirks.</p><p>“Well of course, cause now you’re taking advantage of the pain you cause on other people, right?” Once again, he seems angry.</p><p>“Don’t get things wrong, honey. I’m not a snake”</p><p>“You have all to be one though, just ask Severus.”</p><p>“He deserved that,” Says James, but we both ignore him.</p><p>“Now you defend him? Are you going to change my brother for Snivellus?” I pass a hand through my hand, exasperated.</p><p>“I can’t believe you! Why do you even care Who I date or don’t date? why are you waiting for me to make a mistake so you can shove it on my face?”</p><p>I step forward and he steps back, taken by surprise.</p><p>“What if I want to date Regulus? What if I don’t? Who do you think you are to criticize my every action?”</p><p>He stays silent and it’s then that I notice how loud I was talking. Luckily it’s just us but now I’m crying again. I step back a little, ashamed of my own outburst. I look down, biting my lower lip, shaking.</p><p>“Forget it. Just… forget this happened and leave me alone”</p><p>I run back to school without looking back, at this point, I just want to go back to my room and never leave my bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>First year.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Persephone:</em>
</p><p><em>We’re proud of you, being in one of the most respectable Houses of Hogwarts. Your father and other wizards have been in it, you have to start with something, and the fact that you represent the Singh family</em>- blah blah blah… I know the speech already, actually, I think this is the same letter they sent to Apollo when he got selected. I can’t believe they’re recycling it, it almost makes me laugh. Almost.</p><p>Everyone catches the letters either on their hands or their plates. I watch my table, most of them have their group of friends already and I feel upset cause I got none. I really wish Sirius could be with me.</p><p>I raise my eyes and look over his table, looking for him, of course it doesn’t actually help, so I get up and I finally see him. Next to him is that boy with glasses that we met on the train, he looks happy, he’s chatting with a chubby boy.</p><p>I look back at Sirius and I see him reading a letter.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He looks all pale and his hands are wrinkling the paper, I have a terrible feeling about this.</p><p>Suddenly he gets up, he says something to the boys and rushes out of the Great Hall. I don’t doubt it for even one second and I gran my bag, following him from up-close. He’s faster and soon he takes advantage and I curse under my breath. We walk through the halls, sometimes crashing against other people, I hurriedly whisper ‘<em>sorry</em>’, my eyes never leaving the dark-haired boy. Yet, after a few minutes he disappears.</p><p>I groan and keep walking. Alright, if I were Sirius Black, where would I hide? No, not hiding, he just wants to be alone. He won’t go to a classroom, maybe the gardens? I don’t know where the gardens are yet! Neither does he. And I can’t ask anybody, because no one knows who Sirius is.</p><p>After a while of wondering through the halls, Merlin took pitty of me and I found him behind a pillar, next to an arch that takes you to a garden. Ha! I found one.</p><p>I inch closer towards my friend, who seems lost inside his head, his back is leasing against the wall.</p><p>“There you are, stranger,” I tease.</p><p>He looks up in surprise, but once he recognize my face he seems to relax, I leave my bag on the floor and sit next to him.</p><p>“Hi,” He tries to smile, but his frown remains, “How did you found me?”</p><p>“I felt that my best friend was having a bit of trouble, I just walked around until I found you” don’t even think I’ve been looking for you like crazy all this time, of course not.</p><p>He gives me a sckeptical look and I just smile, causing him to chuckle.</p><p>“My parents sent me a letter to congratulate me, I thought yours would too, but not exactly as a way to congratulate you,” I say carefully, Sirius looks away and plays anxiously with his fingers.</p><p>“It’s not the best letter I’ve received,” He replies lowly.</p><p>We stay quiet for a moment, then he continues.</p><p>“Now I’m a disapppointment for my family, Percy,” His voice trembles, “I’d never seen so manny threats in one letter,” He tries to sound like he’s joking, but his eyes are tearing up.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I whisper, he just shakes his head.</p><p>“Don’t,” He sniffs, “either way, they never saw me as someone ‘worthy’ of the lastname. Besides, my mother’s words are nothing new.”</p><p>“I guess now she does have a reason to use them,” He shares his head and faces me.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now, How are you doing with the snakes?” I smile, I don’t want to make him feel pressured, he’ll be ready to talk with me someday.</p><p>“I’m one of them now, you know?” I raise my brow.</p><p>“Nah, you don’t count, you’re a lot better than all of them, I’m sure,” I laugh at his words.</p><p>“All’s fine, though…” I grimace, “it looks like they’re not very nice with people, or maybe they just don’t like me.”</p><p>“Hey,” He says, surrounding my shoulders with his arms, “don’t worry about that, you don’t need them anyway, with me you have more than enough,” I roll my eyes and he laughs, it looks like the sensitive subject is long forgotten.</p><p>“Everything would be easier if we were in the same House.”</p><p>“I guess so, can you imagine if the both of had gotten into Gryffindor? Our parents would be fumming, but the jokes wouldn’t end, my dear Percy. Actually, you’d be great in our group,” I give him a confused glance, “oh yes, you remember James and Remus? We have a lot in common, and there’s this other kid, his name’s Peter. We could use a girl in our group.”</p><p>I shake my head, smiling at seeing how happy he is with them.</p><p>“I don’t think that I could be in your group. Maybe Remus would stand me, but I don’t know.”</p><p>“They would love you,” We share a look, he seems to be sincere with his words.</p><p>“I don’t know, Sirius.”</p><p>“C’mon! Give them a chance!”</p><p>“Alright,” He hugs me tightly and I squeal, causing him to laugh again.</p><p>“You wouldn’t regret it, dear Persephone,” I suddenly remember, He lets go of me and I get up from the ground.</p><p>“Come on, Sirius. Classes are about to start,” I offer my hand and help him get up. “See you later?”</p><p>“Of course, what class do you have now?”</p><p>“Herbology, then potions and you?”</p><p>“Transformations, but I think I also have potions later, we will surely be together.”</p><p>Finally good news.</p><p>“Great,” I say smiling.</p><p>“Save me a seat!”</p><p>I approach him and then kiss his cheek.</p><p>“See you later,” I say goodbye and continue walking towards the greenhouse, where we’ll have the class. Excited for the hours to pass quickly.</p><hr/><p>Finally it’s time to enter the potions class in the dungeons, I don’t get distracted by anything and quickly go to the classroom.</p><p>Before entering the room I debate whether to leave my things at the shared tables to set aside a place for Sirius and wait for him at the door or just sit down, but in the end it wins the second option. I put my bag in the chair next to me.</p><p>After a few minutes the other students arrive and I can see that there is a great division: the tables on the right side of the room are occupied by those of Gryffindor, while those on the left by Slytherin, nobody dares to mix.</p><p>My thoughts are interrupted by the laughter of someone I know quite well. I turn in my chair until I look towards the door, Sirius enters with his friends. I raise my arm a little, he walks in my direction, but James’s arm stops him. I frown at the sight of his action.</p><p>The boy draws Sirius to him, my friend talks to him and points, James sees me and I try my best to smile and greet him with my hand, the boy returns to my friend and tells him something. Sirius looks confused and looks around.</p><p>Come on Sirius! Don’t mind the division, <em>please</em>. I bite my lower lip as they keep talking, then Sirius nods looking at James and then returns to my direction.</p><p>He moves his lips <em>“I’m sorry”</em> and then follows James and sits on the Gryffindor side.</p><p>What happened? My sight doesn’t depart from its place, I don’t understand. He said to save him a place, but only with a few words from James he changes his mind?</p><p>I feel anger filling my body. Sirius looks up but this time I look away. I take my bag and leave it on my table with a heavy bang. It doesn’t take long for the place to be occupied.</p><p>Professor Slughorn enters the classroom and the class begins.</p><hr/><p>“I’m sorry, really, I’m sorry,” Sirius says following me. I just keep walking without looking at him. “Come on Percy, I did want to sit by your side just that-”</p><p>I stop.</p><p>“What did James tell you to change your mind?” He scratches his neck nervously.</p><p>“You saw that Gryffindor’s were on the other side, it would’ve been weird if I sat next to you.”</p><p>“So what? It’s their problem if they don’t want to mix, I don’t think they’re friends with a Slytherin, but you are!” I answer.</p><p>“I already said I’m sorry, I was a fool, the next class we’ll sit together,” My anger increases.</p><p>“You know very well that the tables are already made. Have fun with your new best friend,” I try to leave, but he grabs my arm.</p><p>“James is not my new best friend, I hardly know him.”</p><p>“And still, with just a few words he can manipulate you,” he releases a sigh.</p><p>“Listen, yes, James convinced me not to sit with you and I know we had agreed that we would be together. I was sorry, as soon as the class started, I was thinking about how you would do it or the comments we made, there are many things that only you understand and it wasn’t that fun. I regretted the moment I sat on the other side.”</p><p>His gray eyes show regret and I know that wet-dog face, he always uses it to avoid getting into trouble. I release a sigh.</p><p>“Well, I forgive you, but-” he interrupts me and suddenly I’m already wrapped in a hug.</p><p>“Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks. You’re brilliant!” He says.</p><p>"I know, but you must make up for the mistake, Sirius.” He nods several times.</p><p>“Anything you want.”</p><p>“I’ll think of something, and you must promise not to leave me again for your friends,” I point out.</p><p>“I promise, Percy.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fifth year.</b>
</p><p>I think this is the stupidest idea I’ve had in a long time. Maybe it’s the stupidest of my life.</p><p>I can’t retract now. Well, maybe I can, but if I do it will be worse.</p><p>I must do it, I want to do it, but I’m afraid. He will tell his friends and everything will go to hell. And basically, I will die.</p><p>Agh! Damn anxiety. Leave this body, please.</p><p>Okay, breathe. Inhale and exhale.</p><p>He’s just a boy, the most harmless I’ve ever met.</p><p>Merlin, I hope not to die trying.</p><p>I enter the library, search among the bookshelfs and finally find the boy. I bite my bottom lip and hide behind a bookcase near the table where he is.</p><p>“You can, don’t be a coward, it’s for a good cause,” I whisper. Without letting another negative thought come to my mind, I walk to his table and sit in front of him.</p><p>He looks up and lowers the book he was reading, seems confused. I do not blame him. I try to give him my best innocent smile, but I know I can only make a face.</p><p>“You’re okay?” I erase my expression and clear my throat.</p><p>“Yes, better than ever,” he nods, still confused raises his eyebrows waiting for me to say something. And of course my hands decide to start sweating, “I-I was wondering if…” I say stuttering, “Okay, I have… t-maybe… me.”</p><p>“What do you want, Persephone?” Ask in annoyance.</p><p>Shit this is already ruined and I haven’t even started. I inhale deeply and exhale, preparing myself.</p><p>“I need a favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus, please. Let me explain,“ I have difficulty reaching. Damn short legs that won’t let me be fast. “Remus-“</p><p>He stops causing me to crash into his back.</p><p>“Could you stop? it’s weird that you call me by my name,” He says turning towards me.</p><p>“Listen, I know it sounds crazy and clearly you are very confused, but give me five minutes and I will explain everything to you,” His light brown eyes watch me.</p><p>“No, I won’t. You don’t deserve a minute,” Remus gets back on his way and I quickly follow.</p><p>“Remus, I know I don’t deserve it. I know that I have been a bitch with you and everyone, it seems. But this may change things.”</p><p>“How do I know that it is not a trick? I have enough with your constant comments and humiliations.”</p><p>I hate myself, right now, I hate myself.</p><p>“It’s no trick, I promise, nobody else knows,” We both arrived at the potions room.</p><p>“No. And that’s my final answer,” He says and then goes to his place. I bite my lower lip in frustration.</p><p>“Shit,” I whisper and go to my place with Jenna. I leave the bag on the table and let my head fall against it.</p><p>“And now what happened to you?” She asks laughing. I turn my head in her direction.</p><p>“Change is hard,” It’s the only thing I say and she just shrugs.</p><p>Slughorn enters and the class begins, I don’t even pay attention to the class, which has become a small habit this year. After a few minutes, I have an idea.</p><p>I quickly take out my notebook, pen and ink. Cut a piece of my parchment and write on it.</p><p>‘You must listen to me.’  <em>P.S.</em></p><p>I fold the piece in half and take out my wand, in a whisper I make the paper bend in the shape of a small bird, then I move my wand and point to Remus, the bird obeys and reaches its place.</p><p>First he is surprised, since he was paying attention, but he takes the paper, opens it and reads. The next thing I see is how he rolls his eyes and then his gaze on me. He shakes his head and I let out a sigh.</p><p>I tear off another piece and write again.</p><p>‘Only five minutes, I promise.’ <em>P.S.</em></p><p>Again I do the same with the bird and again he denies. I will end up crazy before class ends.</p><p>‘Please, Remus.’ <em>P.S.</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Leave me alone, Singh.’ R.L.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I will not leave you until you hear me.’ P.S.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The teacher will get angry if you keep sending me this.’ R.L.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t care, you must listen to me, Remus.’ P.S.</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>So you don’t mind my class, Miss Singh,” I lower my eyes as soon as Slughorn arrives at my place.</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” He releases a huff and shakes his head.</p><p>“I’ll see you after school, we should have a conversation. You too, Mr. Lupin” I raised my eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>“No, Sir. Remus had nothing to do with it, I’m the one who is bothering him,” Since Slughorn caught the note, the attention was on me, but now everyone was more than interested in why I’m defending Remus. I can hear them whispering.</p><p>“I won’t tolerate this in my class, I will see them both,” Says the teacher and then continue with the lesson.</p><p>Everyone looks back at the board. In a moment, Slughorn is distracted and I turn a little towards Remus. He’s also looking at me.</p><p>‘<em>Sorry</em>,’ I move my lips. But he just ignores me.</p><p>I’m very close to screaming. I’m stupid, this is a stupid idea.</p><p>Before turning to the board I feel like someone is watching me. Behind Remus is Sirius, who looks at me with a frown and clenched fists.</p><p>What’s with him? This is not his problem. I shake my head and now I settle in my chair.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why do you want to talk to Lupin?” Jenna asks me in a whisper.</p><p>“It’s nothing, Jenna,” she scoffs.</p><p>“You used to tell me everything”</p><p>“I don’t need this now. Leave it,” I say abruptly, but I regret it as soon as I see her face, hurt by my words, “Jenna-”</p><p>She turns to the board, ignoring me.</p><p>This is not happening, a knot is forming in my throat and now I want to cry, I don’t allow it, I’ve had enough humiliation.</p><hr/><p>“I don’t know what’s going on with you, Miss Singh, but I have noticed that you are distracted in my classes and I have talked with other teachers, they tell me that they also notice is behavior in you. Can you explain yourself?”</p><p>Remus and I are in front of his desk. I put my hands behind my back.</p><p>“It’s nothing serious sir. I just haven’t slept well,” Half a lie, half true. This month has not been good to me.</p><p>“Something that worries you? I don’t want to sound intrusive,” It is, “but I am also head of your house, and you are one of my best students. I must admit that I have some concern.”</p><p>I try not to yell at him and tell him not to get into my business, I really try hard. I smile tightly.</p><p>“It’s just insomnia, sir. You’re right, I should be more attentive to classes, I think it would be better to go with Madame Pomfrey. Maybe she can help me.”</p><p>Slughorn smiles convinced and nods now looking at Remus.</p><p>“Well, as both are good students, I will let is pass this time, but the next time, I will not hesitate to give you a punishment,” We both nod. “You can leave now.”</p><p>I follow Remus and leave the room.</p><p>“Remus,” He growls and turns to face me.</p><p>“Tell me a good reason to listen to your crazy plan,” He crosses his arms.</p><p>Bloody hell.</p><p>“Ehmm … I,” Damn it, I didn’t think I’d go that far. Remus rolls his eyes and walks away again. “No wait!”</p><p>I run until I get in front of him.</p><p>“I know that I don’t really deserve this favor, the only thing you know about me is my way of treating others, but…” I try not to panic, “I think that, with your help, something can change. I can’t reverse everything I did but…”</p><p>He runs his hand over his hair, a little ray of hope, he’s thinking about it.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“First let me tell you everything and then if you still don’t want to help me, I will understand,” I make my best lost-puppy face.</p><p>“Five minutes.”</p><p>I almost shouted to the sky, but I ended up just nodding.</p><hr/><p>This is very uncomfortable. Remus and I are sitting opposite each other with a table in the middle.</p><p>“Do you want a butter beer?” I try to break the awkward silence, he nods and I go to the bar to order. After a few minutes I return and give him his.</p><p>And again, the silence.</p><p>“You better start talking if you don’t want me to change my mind,” He says seriously. I seat and settle in the chair.</p><p>My nerves want to get out, but I do my best to hide them.</p><p>“First, you must promise something,” He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh, so now I’m the one with conditions?” Laughs ironically.</p><p>“Please, just promise. I must give you context and… nobody can know,” I say playing with my butterbeer.</p><p>“Well, yes, I promise. Go on,” He says fed up. I turn around. I know it is not a good idea to plan this in a public place, but Remus put it as a condition.</p><p>“As you sure know by your friend Black, our families are… quite intense regarding to the mud-” I stop, “I’m sorry, to those who are not… pureblood.”</p><p>His gaze makes me nervous. He nods.</p><p>“Well, I’m not justifying the damage I’ve done to Muggle’s children, but my parents… it’s the only thing they taught me, Remus. They made me believe that Muggles must be “eradicated”, I didn’t understand very well why, but…” I take a sip of my drink and continue, “their punishments are horrible”</p><p>My eyes tear up a little, but I shake my head.</p><p>“We don’t have the chance to question them, none of my Siblings can do it.”</p><p>“What does it have to do with your ‘favor’?”</p><p>“Before the beginning of this term,” I play with my fingers on the table, “my father, h-he wanted to force me… to kill a Muggle’s family.”</p><p>“What!?” I look at him scared and I try to silence him.</p><p>“Lower your voice, idiot!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He said, though he was still quite shocked, “Did you… do it?” I can see the fear in his eyes.</p><p>“No, I… I couldn’t do it,” He nods, “I don’t want to tell you what really happened, it’s… hard. The thing is, I didn’t do it and my father got upset. I had never seen him so angry. That night, Remus, chases me all the fucking time.”</p><p>“That’s why you can’t sleep? Do you have nightmares that night?” I nod, “so it wasn’t a lie, what you said to Slughorn.”</p><p>“Fifty-Fifty,” I squint.</p><p>“I haven’t slept well the whole month we’ve been in school and that’s driving me crazy, Lupin. But, I want you to help me with this: I want to know about Muggles. I need to know if there is any reason why I should hate them or not. I don’t understand why my parents hate them.”</p><p>“Can’t you ask your brothers for help?” I scratch my neck.</p><p>“No. They… maybe they hate me too for making Dad angry. I don’t know, they don’t want- they don’t want to see me,” my voice breaks.</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“I can’t ask for help from a pureblood, less someone from Slytherin. Jenna would be horrified if I tell her what happened at home, and Regulus has to go through the same as me. I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell Evans either. You are a halfblood, you see both sides, you’re the only one of the marauders that… can give me an opportunity.”</p><p>Remus is silent for several minutes, in which I suffer. I can only wait for his answer. I’m afraid, maybe this is my only hope.</p><p>“How do you think I could help you? How would things change? If I accept, what would I tell my friends?”</p><p>His questions take me by surprise</p><p>“Okay, first, I don’t know. Maybe, tell me the differences you see in your parents, maybe I can tell you some things my parents think of Muggles. We could discuss that. Second, things could change a lot, Remus. I will not lie. If this works, maybe… I’ll lose my family. But my need for answers is more important. Also,” My heart speeds up. “I feel that something big and dangerous is coming.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Have you heard that several not purebloods have disappeared?” He nods, “I think it is no accident, or that there is only one murderer. I’m not completely sure, and that makes me nervous… Oh! and third: They don’t have to know, really, if you accept, I think we can make an agreement so that no one can’t find out.”</p><p>He analyzes my words.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Please, Remus,” I approach, leaning on the table, “I need to know to which side I belong, I have never asked these kind of things to anyone, much less to you, since the first year we met we have not spoken this well at all. I’m taking a risk with this too.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Come on, don’t be like that- Wait,” I say surprised, “What did you say?”</p><p>“I’ll do it. I’ll help you,” I’m speechless, “but I have several conditions.”</p><p>“I knew that would happend,” I huff, “I s’ppose we can establish some things.”</p><p>“I want it to be written down, we both have to respect it,” I nod.</p><p>“How about we make a contract?”</p><p>“Okay,” I raise my hand and he shakes it.</p><p>“This will be complicated.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Child's play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First year.</strong>
</p><p>“Hello,” Sirius says when we both reach his friends at the entrance of the castle.</p><p>“Hello,” I said a little nervous. Remus smiles at me, Peter blushes and James raises an eyebrow in my direction.</p><p>“Then what do you plan, James?” The boy in glasses now smiles at my friend.</p><p>“Oh, just a little joke, I found a spell so that the halls towards the Slytherin tower are slippery”</p><p>“Remus found it,” Peter adds.</p><p>“I don’t want to be part of this. Don’t give me credit,” Remus defends himself, “I said it as a joke. I didn’t think you would do it, James.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Remus. It will be fun, what could go wrong?”</p><p>“Someone can get hurt.”</p><p>“Don’t be boring,” Sirius adds, “They will only slip.”</p><p>“But someone can hit his head or break something,” I say insecure.</p><p>At home, Sirius and I make different jokes, both for adults and for my siblings, they are always fun but they don’t hurt anyone. When Sirius invited me to this, I didn’t think we’d had problems.</p><p>“Nothing will happen,” James frowns at me.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea, maybe we should think of another joke,” I look at Sirius.</p><p>“What if we do something else instead of jokes?” Remus mentions and now we all see him and ignore his comment.</p><p>“Do you have another better idea, Snake?” James says challenging me. I don’t care about his little nickname.</p><p>“We could do something with the food, maybe a spell so that everything tastes horrible, like bertie’s beans, do you remember when we did it at Christmas, Sirius?” I say smiling.</p><p>“Yes, it was fun to see everyone’s faces about to throw up,” He laughs, “it could be better, James, think about it, but not only at Slytherin’s table, everyone.”</p><p>It seems that James has an internal conflict.</p><p>“That’s original,” He huffs.</p><p>“Do you have another idea?” Now I challenge him. He tenses his jaw, but does not respond, so I win this battle.</p><p>“But, someone will suspect, everyone will be sick, except the five of us.”</p><p>“Remus,” says Sirius circling the shoulders of the chestnut, “We can always pretend. –No one will find out.”</p><hr/><p>“Well, Snake, it’s almost time,” James says by my side.</p><p>Everyone had a part for the mission and unfortunately, I had to be with the boy in glasses. We both met at the entrance of the great dining room, waiting for the signal from Sirius.</p><p>The plan is going perfectly. Remus was responsible for finding the spell, Peter was very nervous, so he only limited himself to enter the great dining room and pretend that everything was fine, in addition, he knew the exact time at which the food appeared. Sirius will be the distraction, it seems that morning, Professor Mcgonagall was in charge of making sure the food was in place and he would tell her about a non-existent problem. And finally, James and I must wait for him, as soon as we see him with the teacher, James will do the spell and I will tell Mcgonagall that something bad is happening, pretending to be unwell.</p><p>For now, most students were having breakfast, without thinking that something would bother them. We decided to give them a moment with good food, and then perform the spell. Luckily, no teacher had arrived yet.</p><p>“Did I do something to you or did I say something that offended you?” My question takes James by surprise.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Since we arrived you have only been very… rude to me, it seems that my voice or my presence bothered you, but I have no idea why.”</p><p>“You answered your question, girl. Your presence bothers me.”</p><p>“Why? On the train… we may not have many things in common, but everything was fine. What changed?”</p><p>“Does it bother you that Sirius is with us?” Now he surprised me.</p><p>“No. Well, maybe a little. Especially that time in potions class, but it’s not like I want him to be with me all the time,” Actually, it was, “I understand he has his friends, only that…"</p><p>“You have to understand something,” he says looking at me, “You are in Slytherin and he is in Gryffindor, both houses do not get along. It’s not good that you are together so much time.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I swear, Professor. I don’t know how to make my cup turn back into a rat…</p><p>“Mr Black, you better start practicing, it’s the only advice I can give you. No wizard became an excellent one from one day to another and less in a class,” Both appeared in the hall interrupting our conversation.</p><p>James entered the great dining room and I moved towards the teacher and Sirius.</p><p>“P-Professor,” I say with a hand on my stomach and leaning a little. It’s all part of the plan, “Something… something happens with the food”</p><p>Mcgonagall looks at me worriedly and enters the room quickly. As soon as she disappears, my performance ends. I hear Sirius laugh.</p><p>“You’re a good actress,” In response, I bow and take his hand. We both run to see the show.</p><hr/><p>“I’m very disappointed”</p><p>We hear Professor Mcgonagall’s scolding, next to her is Professor Slughorn.</p><p>“What spell did they use to do everything so fast?” Asks the Professor and Mcgonagall gives him an annoyed look. He notices, “It is for academic methods, of course. What students should not do.”</p><p>“How did you come up with this? I did not expect that my students could do something like that.”</p><p>The five of us share looks, for a few moments, nobody said anything. Everything would have gone well, but Peter lost control when he saw several boys vomit, he worried so much that he couldn’t help saying we were guilty.</p><p>“Everything was Persephone’s idea”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>We all turn to James, who doesn’t seem to regret his words, just looks forward.</p><p>“You have to be kidding,” I complain.</p><p>“Is that true, Miss Singh?” I return to McGonagall and bite my lower lip.</p><p>“I …" I release a sigh, accepting my destiny.</p><p>“No, it was my idea, they have nothing to do,” Says Sirius, taking a step forward.</p><p>Mcgonagall raises an eyebrow, releases a sigh and shakes his head.</p><p>“I don’t know whose idea it was, but I know everyone is involved, Mr. Black. You,” She points out, “are in detention. Singh will discuss your punishment with Professor Slughorn, and those of Gryffindor, tomorrow I wait for them in my office before lunch” We all nod.</p><p>“You can go.”</p><p>The five of us left her office and walked through the halls. After making sure I am far enough, I step forward and face James, causing everyone to stop.</p><p>“What was that? Why did you give me away?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell any lies. They already had us trapped and it was your idea.”</p><p>“No one was going to say anything, you wanted me to take all the responsibility.”</p><p>“Hey, Percy, I don’t think that’s James’s intention,” Sirius says approaching.</p><p>“Of course. Since we arrived the only thing he has done is insult me, before all the plan, he said that my presence bothers him,” I point to James.</p><p>“Oh come on, if I barely know you, stop inventing things I didn’t say, how old are you? Five?” He mocks.</p><p>“But, you said that!” Anger grows when I see how relaxed he is.</p><p>“Guys, it doesn’t matter, we’ll all have punishment, the one who should be angry is me,” Remus adds, “I didn’t want to do it in the first place.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry I panicked,” Peter says.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Pete. The joke was a success anyway.”</p><p>“My idea was better,” I roll my eyes at James’s voice, now his presence bothers me.</p><hr/><p>“You do believe me, right?”</p><p>Sirius and I are in the astronomy tower, sitting on the floor of a small balcony, a spectacular view of the stars.</p><p>“About what?” He says, taking a chocolate frog from the bag I brought.</p><p>“About James, he said it bothered him, I don’t know what I did,” I bite the licorice that is in my hand.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what he meant, Percy. You may not know him at all, but he doesn’t seem like a person who hates someone just because.”</p><p>“I heard that it also bothers a boy named Severus,” Sirius laughs.</p><p>“Well, the boy seems pretty dumb, maybe he has a reason. Besides, it’s from Slytherin,” He says without giving it much importance, I raise my eyebrows.</p><p>“I am also from Slytherin.”</p><p>“Let’s not talk about it again,” He complains and I let out a sigh.</p><p>“You’re not listening to me, Sirius,” He looks at me confused.</p><p>“Well, what’s the matter?” I settle in front of him still on the floor.</p><p>“James is jealous that you want me to be in the group,” I blurted out.</p><p>I was really thinking about it, after returning from Slughorn’s punishment. Which was too boring, I had to clean up some trophies while he told me about his graduated students.</p><p>“Come on, Percy,” He says laughing and I frown.</p><p>“Oh,” He stops laughing, “You’re not kidding.”</p><p>“No, I’m not, what other reason do you have to treat me badly?”</p><p>“He doesn’t treat you badly.”</p><p>“In the morning he threw my books.”</p><p>“We were running in the hall, he didn’t notice.”</p><p>“He tangled his fork in my hair,” I clench my teeth remembering the pain of not being able to remove it.</p><p>“It was an accident. Well, listen,” He takes my hand, “they were only accidents, you don’t have to worry. If he tried to harm you, rest assured that I would defend you. No one hurts my best friend.”</p><p>I want to believe his words.</p><p>“But you don’t want to realize, Sirius. Maybe for you they are accidents, but I notice his mischievous look. He always plans something new,” My eyes tear a little and he notices.</p><p>“Hey! No. Okay, I’ll talk to him!” He says worried “Don’t worry, Persephone. I’ll clear things up and I won’t let him bother you again.”</p><p>His arms surround me and force me to be closer to him. My head sits on his small chest.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>We were silent for a few minutes, until I feel his chest vibrate and I hear his laugh. I back away a little to see him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What he did to you these days, makes me think that maybe he likes you,” He shakes his head, “But it’s a silly idea.”</p><p>My cheeks burn and I hit his shoulder. He complains.</p><p>“Don’t say that, he annoys me for pure evil, it has nothing to do with that possibility.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to hit me,” He pouts, “I already said it was a silly idea,” He says rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>“I would never be with someone like him.”</p><p>“Yes, besides. I wouldn’t allow that,” Sirius adds.</p><p>“Sorry? Allow? You can’t,” I joke.</p><p>“I’m your best friend, maybe your brothers are here, but I feel it is my duty to protect you from all the boys who try to date you,” Now I laugh out loud.</p><p>“Yeah right. Neither my brothers nor you can tell me what to do, Sirius. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Seriously? Who was the one who screamed and cried when she saw a small spider in her room?”</p><p>“It was the size of a dog!” I scream, scared to remember.</p><p>“Of course not,” He laughs, “it wasn’t even the size of my nail. And who did you go with for help?”</p><p>Now I pout and cross my arms, avoiding his mocking gaze.</p><p>“Spiders are different from boys.”</p><p>“Clearly,” I feel a tingle in my neck and scream terrified as I get up and run to the other side of the balcony.</p><p>Sirius’ laughter resonates in the tower, apparently he had used a candy wrap to touch my neck.</p><p>“I hate you, you are the worst best friend, Sirius Orion Black!”</p><p>“You should’ve seen your face!” He says, writhing with laughter on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifth year</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<em>No one should know about the plan. If at any time it is discovered, </em><em>we</em><em> must say some excuse or lie.</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><em>Remus can leave the plan whenever he wants.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on," I complain, looking up at the boy sitting in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You can't force me,” He teases. I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Then if at some point, you get mad at me for another reason that has nothing to do with the contract, will you abandon everything?"</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I am not that impulsive.”</p><p> </p><p>"I won’t take the risk" I take the pen and the scroll.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<em><strike>Remus can leave the plan whenever he wants.</strike></em><strike></strike>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><em>Remus may leave the plan if he has a real reason (If he thinks he or someone else will get hurt)</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“Now’s better,” He reads and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I know…”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<em>Persephone </em><em>can</em><em>not be </em><em>rude</em><em> with any other person (</em><em>can’t call them </em><em>“mudbloods”</em><em>)</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>"Technically, it's not my fault, that's how my parents raised me, but-“ He observes me, annoyed, "I'll try".</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<em>Remus and Persephone cannot hurt </em><em>each other</em><em>.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Remus cannot cancel any meeting</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Lupin looks at me confused.</p><p>“You can't choose a prank or something with your friends instead of our classes. We must set the day and place and if they plan something last minute, in our schedule, you can not go with them.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's very... controlling" I bite my lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it is, but…</p><p> </p><p>"I guess that's how your friend Black started.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know that too.”</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I look up.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened with you and Sirius? I know a version” He’s silent for a few seconds, “I never thought that-“</p><p> </p><p>“That I could have another version?” I lean on the chair and cross my arms "I didn't think you were gossipy, Lupin."</p><p> </p><p>He blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"Normally I’m not," He says with a small smile, "I have another rule…”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Persephone and Remus should always be honest</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>I add:</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>They must answer all the questions that are asked, when they are ready.</em></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>Then I sign the paper and Remus does the same. He rolls up the scroll and hand it to him. We decide that he should hide it.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a special place to hide things. They don't know what personal space is…”</p><p> </p><p>"When do we start?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not know"</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow night? We could go to the astronomy tower while we find another place.”</p><p> </p><p>"No! Not the tower,” He replies with a grimace, “that’s Sirius' favorite place to take girls.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course.</em> I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the perfect place,” He says smiling</p><p> </p><p>"Which one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just meet me outside your common room, I will look for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it must be a private place, Remus-“</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me"</p><p> </p><p>"All right.”</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Remus and Persephone must trust each other</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>_______________________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to keep avoiding me?" I jump in my place when I hear that manly voice.</p><p> </p><p>I turn a little and Regulus watches me, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hello, Reg," He walks around the chair and then sits next to me. I move to observe it better.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all?" I don't know if he's upset or not, his face seems relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I…” I sigh, "I haven't been evading you" I say uncertainly my AWFUL LIE. He laughs sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>I cover the bottom of my face with the book I’m reading.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right. I think that up to this moment, today is the most you have lasted near me. You won’t run now?”</p><p>I don't like this Regulus, but I deserve this. I drop the book.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. You are right, I regret how I’ve treated you,” I play with my fingers, “I have been distracted and I have too many things in my head-”</p><p> </p><p>"And I am just a problem that you prefer to avoid" I observe his gray eyes. He's hurt, I hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened with your family?" His question takes me by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.</p><p> </p><p>He puts his arm on the back of the chair and gets closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything changed when we returned from vacation. Juno no longer speaks to you like before,” I look towards the fireplace, “Persephone…”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers touch my chin and forces me to see him again. I feel the tears, but I don't let them fall, Regulus watches me worried.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, nothing happened," I say, pulling away from his grip, "It's just the exams, they pressure me to be the best, the usual," he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's say I believe you,” He takes my hand gently, ”Will you still ignore me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Regulus," I stroke his hand, “I… I'm really sorry. I am a terrible friend. Jenna is mad at me too, ”I grimace.</p><p> </p><p>"She told me,” I look at him in surprise, “Is Lupin bothering you or something? Is it about Sirius?”</p><p> </p><p>I can't help laughing before his questions.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>“How is it possible that you are like this after what I did to you? You worry about me and I just said I'm sorry and that's it?” He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't get mad at you," He says, bowing a little. I laugh again.</p><p>"I don't deserve it, Reg," I realize how close he is and panic, "you're very close."</p><p> </p><p>I lean on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing me, Regulus goes back to his place, totally flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay," We both fall into a little awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is what Jenna says true? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Reg"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you feel </em>
  <em>something</em>
  <em> for me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don't do it again. It’s quite difficult to be in a school full of idiots, you are the only reason why it is worth continuing here,” He says complaining.</p><p> </p><p>My heart races.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>ince when do you say things like that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I won’t do it again,” I say ignoring my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let me tell you what happened with Rosier while we weren't together," He laughs. He always keeps the best stories for me.</p><p> </p><p>While he tells me how Evan Rosier was humiliated by a Ravenclaw girl, I observe him carefully. I had never stopped to analyze my friend and think... Why this handsome boy has not dated anyone?</p><p>His black hair always neat, his gray eyes, his fine features, his perfect smile, his well-groomed body… Regulus has the ability to look like an angel. Anyone would die for him.</p><p> </p><p>The more I observe, my mind travels to the childhood memories we had.</p><p>I remember him always asking if his hair was okay, especially after playing.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes looked at everything with curiosity, that innocent smile when his brother and I pranked the adults, his little body chasing us, the soft laughs of a little kid.</p><p> </p><p>But that child is gone. He is not the one who’s telling me the gossip of Slytherin. I can’t help thinking that he’s the constant memory of how I was once happy and complete.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe it?" He asks, forcing me to return to reality.</p><p> </p><p>"What a loser.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know,” He chuckles, "She would never be with someone like him, the girl’s smart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reg," He observes me, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>My question surprises him and he blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"W-why do you ask?" I shrug, "Well, no. I've dated some girls, but I've never had a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>"And you don't want to have one?" Okay, that sounded like a proposal.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," I clear my throat, ”There are many pureblood girls, surely your parents wait for you to get someone like that," I say awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Is this progress? I will tell Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>"I like someone," Now I’m surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" He nods, "Who is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't tell you"</p><p> </p><p>I frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Reg. I could help you, maybe if we also tell Jenna, well, I must first apologize to her, but she’ll help us."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Persephone, but I won't tell you." He stays silent for a few seconds, ”I don't need your help, I know I can't be with her."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"She must be with someone else…”</p><p> </p><p>“That's absurd, why? Does she have a boyfriend?” He shakes his head, “Then you can go get her, my friend. But you must tell me who it is.”</p><p> </p><p>"I already told you no.”</p><p> </p><p>I kneel on the couch and approach him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, tell me who it is!”</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep insisting, I'll get mad again." I shut my mouth and pout.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair," I say, crossing my arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be fine, Persephone. Don't worry,” He sighs, “Do you want to go for something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>"All right."</p><p> </p><p>We leave the common room and head towards the Great Hall, tos of students already having dinner, anxious for all the food that the castle offers. Reg sits in front of me and takes a piece of pie, while I finally -after several weeks- put several things on my plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely I should not ask you if you feel nervous about the OWLS, right?" He raises his eyebrows and I laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that's nothing, Reggie. At least not for me.”</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, keep boasting, brainy," He says, throwing me a seed, we both laugh. “Before I found you, I could hear a couple panic saying they didn’t understand some stuff about Defense against the dark arts. I don't know what the lesson was, but they seemed worried. ”</p><p> </p><p>"It can be difficult for some people,” He looks at me confused.</p><p> </p><p>“How difficult can it be to read a book or pay attention in class? It’s true that D.A.D.A teachers change as if they were socks, but they know how to read. Surely they are mudbloods,” Now I’m confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What does that have to do with it?"</p><p> </p><p>He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother says that they lose certain abilities that we pureblood, have naturally. In this case, intelligence.”</p><p> </p><p>I analyze his words, I remember that my parents also said something similar. Will it be true? I must ask Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess everyone has their weaknesses,” He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"So? What is yours?” I bite my lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know,” He looks at me carefully, I know he wants to ask more questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, will you go to the mansion for Christmas?" I tense, “We could go to your favorite store, where they sell chocolates-”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea,” My house, or the Black mansion.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" I look at his gray eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… I won’t go this year for the winter holidays. I've never been in the castle for the Holidays”</p><p> </p><p>“What's so special? You’re here all the time, your family is waiting for you at home,” He says defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"My family is not waiting for me,” At least not happily. Now that I think about it, I may not receive Christmas gifts from any of them.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighs and finishes his meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you tell me what happened or I will find out from someone else?” He’s serious now. I feel my hands sweat. I push the almost empty plate to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Reg, I... I can't tell you... it's something..."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't or won't?" He says roughly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can’t," I say firm, "If you really want the gossip, go with Juno, she will be happy to tell you what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you angry now? You’ve been ignoring me all week.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I thought you had forgiven me!”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you understand that I care about you?" He says ignoring my comment, “Suddenly you’re so quiet, you fight with Jenna, you don't want to go back with your family… What happened, Persephone?"</p><p> </p><p>The words get stuck in my throat. And no sound can come out. Reg looks at me waiting for something.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Reg-" Before I can say it, the owls enter through the windows and start dropping the mail. A letter falls between thusem, but it is I who takes it.</p><p> </p><p>It says my name, but the strange thing is the Black house badge as a stamp. Reg also seems confused. I open the envelope and take out the letter.</p><p> </p><p>I carefully read the elegant writing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's from your mom," I inform him.</p><p> </p><p>I try to remember some important date, a reason why Walburga Black could have sent me a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘</em>
  <em>Dear Persephone:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We are glad and pleased to know the news of your </em>
  <em>agreement</em>
  <em> to belong to our family. We have talked to your parents and everything is fixed, dear. We have planned that the union ceremony will be</em>
  <em> done</em>
  <em> when both finish </em>
  <em>your</em>
  <em> studies. We are on time to develop all the preparations that come with being part of a large and old family like ours.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However, we believe a talk is necessary soon, after all, you have to be aware of our traditions.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We cannot wait for the future union between the Blacks and the Singh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>You and Sirius </em><em>will</em> <em>keep</em> <em>the </em><em>family tradition</em><em>s alive</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Walburga and Orion Black.</em>
  <em>’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Persephone? Are you all right? ”Regulus asks“ What does the letter say?”</p><p> </p><p>My hands shake and I drop the letter on the table. I look up and meet Reg.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I ... I don't ... this ..." everything around me becomes blurred for a few seconds. I don't understand anything, this can't be happening to me, not now.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to be kidding!" My trance is interrupted by a scream. Reg flips in place and I also look in that direction, among the other tables.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stands up and I can see he has a paper in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>No no no! His face is completely red. James tries to calm him down without success. Both argue and their entire table focuses on them.</p><p> </p><p>My heart is racing, it wants to run away from my chest, my whole body trembles but I'm not sure if it's because of anger, fear, anguish, maybe it's all combined.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I feel the look of the older Black, his body seems to relax a little and returns to his normal color, but his hands are still in fists. He makes a movement with his head towards the door and leaves the great dining room. I don't think twice and also get up to leave, but Regulus's hand stops me.</p><p> </p><p>"Persephone, talk to me, please," He pleads. My sight goes from the door to him several times.</p><p> </p><p>“Later, I will tell you everything, I promise,” I don’t let him answer and let go of his grip.</p><p> </p><p>I almost run out of the great dining room and stop in the hall, looking for Sirius. It doesn't take long for him to come to my side and take my wrist. He pulls me and we both run through the halls until we reach an empty hall.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck does this mean?" He says raising the letter the moment he closes the door behind him. I think I left mine on the table. "Why did your parents send me this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your parents also sent me one, I have no idea," I say in a shaky voice. He growls.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Union</em>? What the fuck? ”Asks out of his mind. I shake my head walking to the back of the room. I hold my hands as if that could help.</p><p> </p><p>“Marriage," I whisper turning towards him. "They want us to get married when we leave Hogwarts"</p><p> </p><p>"That won't happen," He says mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Black, they have done it before. Your parents, their marriage was arranged ”</p><p> </p><p>"And look how that worked"</p><p> </p><p>“My parents also did it, we have no alternative,” If it doesn't happen, I would be dead. I am not exaggerating. Sirius brings his hands to his hair to dishevel it.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course there is an alternative, I don’t intend to get married,” He walks from one side to another like a caged animal, "Isn't it enough to control everything else?" He stops. "No, I refuse, after Hogwarts I will be of an adult, I will leave that house. I won’t marry, specially someone like you. My life would be ruined”</p><p> </p><p>I frown at the last thing he said. I shake my head, it's not time for this. Then he finally looks at me and lets out a wry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“We have no alternative? Of course, it would be better for you to get married, right? ”</p><p> </p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" I shift awkwardly in my place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Singh. We get married and money will no longer be a problem, your status will remain intact, lineage and all that nonsense. And you take the jackpot,” He says pointing to himself. Anger now replaces any other emotion in my body.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I agree with all this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Surely it was your idea" I approach until I reach a few inches from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, Black. I don't care if your selfish brain can't see beyond your butt, but I can assure you I'm not happy with this news. Why would I want to be with someone as narcissistic, self-centered and idiotic as you? Not in a million years will I be your wife and I doubt anyone would want to be.” I clench my teeth with every word.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looks at me nervous, apparently he didn’t expect that reaction, I don’t his throat and takes a step back, we are still close.</p><p> </p><p>Why Sirius Black? Of all the people in the world, why him?</p><p> </p><p>Get married? I'm only fifteen years old, I hadn't even thought about it. I am not ready and I will not be ready when I leave school, I simply cannot and less with the person who has hurt me and I am sure that will do it again. I don’t want an unhappy marriage. I don't want one, do I?</p><p> </p><p>Finally, my eyes tear up and I surround my body with my arms.</p><p> </p><p>"We must do something to avoid it," Sirius says in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I observe, "Everything will get worse if I refuse,” I say without thinking, he looks at me confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" I shake my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget it,” He seems to realize something.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard something happened at home during the holidays,” He says… shy?</p><p> </p><p>"It's none of your business" He nods uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have to do with the discussion you had with Juno?"</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe what I'm hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you care, Black? Since when you have so much interest in me? ”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care, I'm not interested in your life, don't think you’re so important," Sirius snorts like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why do you ask?" Before I could answer, the door opens.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I know what are you doing in a room alone?" I roll my eyes at the boy's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Great," says Sirius also annoyed. “It’s none of your business, Snivellus”</p><p> </p><p>"I guess the normal reaction to seeing the womanizer of the school with the Slytherin princess in a room alone is to ask what happens... especially if she is crying,” Sirius turns to see me surprised and I touch my cheek, I hadn’t realized that the tears had come out. I clean my face in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened, Snape. Forget that you saw us and go on with your life, ”I say, fixing my clothes and raising my chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but this can benefit me," he says maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't say anything," Sirius says, grabbing him by the shirt. "If you don't want me to break your teeth."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, leave it," To my surprise, Sirius obeys. “If he says something, I don't care, nobody will believe him. It's not important"</p><p> </p><p>"There are rumors, Singh," he replies, adjusting his shirt, angry.</p><p> </p><p>“It's just that, Snape. Rumors.” I say and walk to the door, I hit my shoulder with Severus's and leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes walking, I stop at a pillar, I lean on it and breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like I’ve held my breath all this time, my chest hurts just like my head. I want all this to be a nightmare, I want to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p>"What did you tell your friends to get away with it?" I ask Remus as soon as he gets to my side. Luckily the boy is punctual.</p><p> </p><p>"I told them I would go to the library," he says smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"So late?" He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"As soon as I said library his brains turned off, it was easy,” I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus just turns and tells me to follow him. I obey and all the way we don’t talk, we’re careful not to be discovered by Filch and his cat until we reached the seventh floor. The boy stops in front of a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus? It has to be something more private ”</p><p> </p><p>"Close your eyes"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Persephone. Close your eyes,” I release a sigh and close them. “Now think about what you need.</p><p> </p><p>"This is absurd," I complain.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, remember the contract," he insists. "Think about the place you need, imagine what we need to start our classes.”</p><p> </p><p>And I do, I imagine a large room, with shelves and bookcases, armchairs, cushions and a fireplace. Comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Now open them,” I step back as soon as I see that the smooth wall is replaced by a huge door.</p><p> </p><p>"But- What?" I look at Remus and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Magic</em>," He mocks, opens the door and enters. I laugh and follow him, as I enter I see everything I had imagined and close the door behind me. “Great! It looks like Gryffindor’s common room…”</p><p>I bite my lip remembering the time Sirius helped me into his common room in the first year.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes," Is the only thing I can say. After observing everything, we both settled on a carpet in front of the fireplace next to some cushions.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first, do you have any specific questions?" I frown and look toward the fireplace thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, does being the son of Muggles affect intelligence?" I look at him, now he giggles. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's for real," he says trying not to laugh again. I feel a stab in my stomach and the shame grows in me.</p><p> </p><p>"It is," I say seriously. And he stops laughing. “All my questions will be serious, Lupin. You don't have to make fun of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Now he is ashamed and blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry,” He clears his throat. "It has nothing to do with intelligence, Persephone" I nod. "Actually, it has to do with the person, sometimes parents or family members do influence, but it can also happen with people of pure blood"</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” What else? I thought this would be easier. He notices my conflict.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me something that bothers your parents, about Muggles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they think they’re inferior, useless, and idiots. We shouldn't get together with them, it's like… as if they had a contagious disease,” He frowns. I sigh, "Once ..." I’m nervous, but he seems calm, "Once, Lily... Lily Evans touched my hand, it was in third year and I went mad,”</p><p> </p><p>I put a hand on my face, what a fool I was.</p><p> </p><p>“Or when she took Ernest Duncan from me and I treated her very badly, I must confess that I convinced him that, being Muggle's daughter, she was going to spread a disease…”</p><p> </p><p>Remus is surprised, but again he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"She hated Ernest, the boy just wanted to bother James.”</p><p> </p><p>"What? Really?” He laughs nodding and I can't help laughing too. "I'm an idiot. And he didn't kiss well, he was a fool,” Now we laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>The questions continue, I tell him a little about my family and he answers without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, muggles only see magic as fictional, they have it in books or on... <em>television</em>? Quite strange. We had no order of questions or subject, they were coming out how they occurred to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" He says as I relax leaning on the cushions.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you and Sirius at lunch?" I knew he would ask that.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it has to do with this," I say as I settle into my place. “…Our parents sent us a letter saying that they already fixed our engagement.”</p><p> </p><p>"Engagement?" He asks insecure.</p><p> </p><p>“Wedding. They want us to get married as soon as we leave Hogwarts,” I feel chills. It’s different when someone else knows.</p><p> </p><p>"It has to be a joke,” His eyes seem bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Black said, but no. It is not a joke"</p><p> </p><p>“But how can they do that? They don't even want Sirius, they have no right to control that”</p><p> </p><p>"They have it, he's still a minor and I guess it's the last hope for Sirius to continue with the Black lineage"</p><p>"Why do you sound so calm?" Again the lump in the throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not. I already discussed this with him and it was not pretty. I can't do anything, my hands are tied," I say with a broken voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely you can do something, you are too young, even in two years, aren’t you supposed to choose who to marry?" I smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently not,” This time I let the tears fall. "You know? I hadn’t thought of that. Getting married. As a girl yes, but just the idea of getting married, everything was nice and exciting,” I let out a sad smile, “but now it terrifies me. I thought that upon leaving school, I would be free, maybe just a year in which I could do what I wanted… I'm afraid of being unhappy and still being a puppet to my father.” I sob.</p><p> </p><p>I feel like Remus approaching, then he surrounds me with his arms and I put my head on his chest and cry.</p><p> </p><p>I cry for the damage that my parents have done to me, of Ares ‘screams, the fight with Jenna, for my friendship with Regulus, for Sirius' words, <em>marriage</em>. I cry like a lost girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel trapped, Remus. I feel like I'm about to explode. I’m going to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help you, Percy," I slowly break apart and look straight into his brown eyes. That nickname was only used by Sirius. "You can change if you ask for help"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want someone else to get hurt," My lower lip trembles.</p><p> </p><p>"It won’t be easy, but we’ll try" I nod and lean on his chest. He jeeps hugging me in his arms until I calm down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At that moment Remus Lupin could see the Slytherin princess breaking into a thousand pieces. He knew how the girl felt, or at least he could understand what it</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>s like to feel afraid and lost. He</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>d been like this all his life, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but he was afraid to say what really happened to him. Each full moon was a concern that exceeded his mental health.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But everything improved when his three best friends helped, he couldn</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>t believe he</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>d learned to tolerate his life. </em>
  <em>He</em>
  <em> could never stop being grateful to them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Therefore, </em><em>he</em><em> is now sure that </em><em>he</em><em> will help Persephone Singh</em><em>.</em> <em>B</em><em>ecause she doesn't have James Potter, Peter Pettigrew</em><em>,</em><em> and lost Sirius Black. </em><em>T</em><em>hat will change, because </em><em>s</em><em>he</em><em>’</em><em>ll have Remus Lupin.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I'll help you," He whispered against my hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jenna, please wait," I say, taking her arm. She stops and turns to me.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, seriously, forgive me for being so abrupt with you the other day, it was not my intention,” She raises an eyebrow waiting for more. I sigh, "Sorry for being a bad friend.”</p><p> </p><p>I pout and try with my best puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll tell me what happened with Lupin?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no big deal on its own…" I bite my lip. "He agreed with Evans to be the best in every class, a stupid plan to make me fail my classes. I found out and talked to Slughorn."</p><p> </p><p>She looks at me in confusion and analyzes my pathetic excuse, but seems satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiots, nobody can compete with the Slytherin princess,” I smile and she imitates me. That was close.</p><p> </p><p>"That's me. We’re fine, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"We are," She locks her arm with mine, "Let's go to Hogsmeade"</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re not going with someone else? It seemed like you had a plan-” I suddenly realize what’s going on, “You knew I was going to beg your forgiveness, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you very well P," I should have guessed.</p><p> </p><p>We both walked to the carriages and arrived in Hogsmeade in no time. At this time, it was already starting to get cold, it wouldn’t be long before it began to snow. Hogwarts is beautiful when it’s covered in white.</p><p>I’m wearing my usual jeans, boots, light sweater and a small scarf, while full Jenn wore boots, gray socks, a pink skirt and a cream sweater. Her blond hair is in a cute ponytail, several boys sent flirtatious smiles and she ignores them all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“D'you know what would be great?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eat?" I answer when I feel my stomach roar. She laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but just before you came to your knees to apologize,” I growl. “A senior boy invited me out. I said no because I didn't feel like it. I want to start studying, I have a herbology test soon.”</p><p> </p><p>"And?" She sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“It's something I had to tell you before but I was angry. The thing is, I don't see anything fun in dating guys anymore”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll find someone during our vacations”</p><p> </p><p>"I wish- ah, yes!" She says, shaking me, "I talked to Regulus the other day, will you stop ignoring the poor puppy?"</p><p> </p><p>“Don't call him that, and yes. We're fine, I'll talk to him later,” We arrive at the three broomsticks and sit at a table near a window. A waiter took our order and left.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna updated me with all the gossip at school after being a couple of days apart. When did so many things happen? I have no idea. I’d never been aware of anything, Jenna and Regulus took care of that, even if I didn't ask for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Evans rejected Potter again, but this time he made a whole scene, some say he took all that out of a muggle book, Juliet and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Romeo and Juliet- Shakespeare,” I interrupt her and she seems surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that?" I feel my cheeks burn and I shrink in my place.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard it once,” Vile lie, the other night Remus and I talked about the popular Muggles books. He told me the plot and read some lines.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, the plan did not work and Evans rejected him, it was fun," In that we heard the bell of the entrance and a group of girls come laughing. They sit a couple of tables away from us. "Talking about the devil…”</p><p> </p><p>Lily Evans was with her friends: Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Longbottom and Elsa Smith. They haven’t noticed our presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Just ignore them," I say without thinking. Jenna looks at me confused.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I usually say, because you, my dear friend, are the first to get her claws out, especially with Evans." She says raising an eyebrow. I shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not in the mood to fight,” The waiter brings our butterbeers and our food.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I didn't ask for food-“ I raise my head to call the waiter, but Jenna doesn't let me.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked, I know you haven’t eaten well and that should stop.” I grimace. "Now eat, it's just a chocolate croissant, you love chocolate!”</p><p> </p><p>"You play dirty,” She laughs.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation continues smoothly, but something’s changed, I could see Jenna looking at the table where Lily was. She watched, sighed and turned to me with an absent expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You're good? Is the table over there more interesting than my super story about how I plan to be the best Auror ever? ” She is startled.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is fine, just-" She laughs nervously, "One of the girls has a beautiful blouse, I would like to know where she got it," she says… blushing?</p><p> </p><p>Wait. What?</p><p>"You should ask them, they are not far" I say finishing my plate. She shares her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you wouldn't be comfortable if I asked, besides, I don't want to bother.” I frown.</p><p> </p><p>At what time has Jenna stopped doing things to avoid making me angry?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I know you want to go there, don't worry about me. You're just going to ask them something”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to ask me for permission, Jenn. Just go.” She nods, happier than I thought. She gets up and goes to the table.</p><p> </p><p>She interrupts the conversation, but something catches my attention: they receive her as another one of their group, make a place at the table.</p><p> </p><p>I may be clueless, but I thought she was not welcome in that group either. I remember that Evans also treated her like me. This is odd, but I decide not to intervene and I only watch while I drink my beer, I surely look crazy, but I don't care.</p><p> </p><p>They talk and laugh, Jenna seems in her element, when did they become such friends? I think I should pay more attention, will she ever tell me?</p><p> </p><p>No, I dont think so. I finish my beer and the waiter arrives to collect everything, I pay him.</p><p> </p><p>I think it's my time to go, I don't want to be watching all the time.</p><p> </p><p>I get up and approach the table only to say goodbye to her, but on the way I realize something.</p><p> </p><p>Marlene Mckinnon and Jenna share looks and complicit smiles, both are sitting facing each other and it seems they’re not really paying attention to Alice's story.</p><p> </p><p>I frown, but it all makes sense before my friend's actions. She takes Marlene's hand under the table and holds it affectionately, then they both laugh, Jenna places a strand of her hair behind her ear and at last, approaches Marlene to whisper something. She laughs.</p><p> </p><p>This can’t be.</p><p> </p><p>This cannot be.</p><p> </p><p>That is the technique she uses to flirt! Actually, she has several, but with Marlene she has put them all together.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna likes Marlene!</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need something, Singh?" At that moment I notice that I’m right in front of your table, just watching and probably with my mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>I shake my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I just-" I don't know what to say, Jenna looks at me, maybe wondering if I saw her technique and of course I saw her. I share a look with her and bite my lip. "I... I was leaving and-"</p><p> </p><p>I say, and they all just looked at me confused. Jenna gets up and takes me by the shoulders. I thought the surprises were ending, but no. A small glow catches my attention. I look at Marlene's hand and let out a gasp. Jenna quickly covers my mouth and surrounds me with her free arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Well girls, we're leaving," She says as I try to talk about her hand causing only stifled noises. I move to get out of her grip, but it doesn't work.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna drags me through the place until we get out of it, walks to a small alley and forces me to be against the wall without removing her hand from my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Persephone!"</p><p> </p><p>"You never call me that!" It's what I wanted to say, but only muffle noises keep coming.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop moving!”</p><p> </p><p>I can't with this. I pass my tongue over her hand and she screams.</p><p> </p><p>”Persephone! That's gross!”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, good. You should wash your hands more often,” I complain and fix my clothes, “What the fuck was that?” She grimaces.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" I'm too tense for this.</p><p> </p><p>"She has your bloody ring, Jenna!" I scream no matter who could happen to hear us, she doesn't try to shut me up, "Marlene Mckinnon! She has the ring that you never take off, the one you don't let me touch, the ring your mom gave you since you were little! Why the fuck does that mudblood-?”</p><p> </p><p>No wait. That’s wrong. Jenna looks down for a moment and when it looks up my heart is shattered into a thousand pieces</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean-“ I clear my throat "Why does she have it... why?" Yes, better.</p><p> </p><p>This is what I call progress. Her eyes tear up and she fidgets.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn't want to call her that. Sorry…” I say hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>She cries a little on my shoulder and then returns the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on, Jenna?" I say as we part, she waves a hand near her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want you to know,"She sobs</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, all that speech that you were fed up with all the boys here, was because you wanted to date girls?”</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that,” We’re silent for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"Persephone, I know what you think and maybe that's why I didn't tell you, but I think... I really like her, I don't care if we're girls or Muggles-“</p><p> </p><p>"Stop there,” I say raising my hand "I am processing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-"</p><p> </p><p>"All this time, you haven't dated anyone since we came here, and I just told you that you would find another idiot out of Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" She replies.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm stupid. How did I not realize before?" I hit my forehead, "Sure, because you could only be with a boy- ugh,” I growl. "There are also girls-“</p><p> </p><p>I look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you can be with one of them- well you're with one-“</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I don't understand. Are you upset that you didn't realize?" It seems like a joke, but yes. I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for not being aware of all this, Jenna" I hold her hands, "I feel like I've been very selfish for many years…”</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, honey," She takes my chin and laughs. "It's okay!”</p><p> </p><p>"No, it isn't" I let go of her grip, "I just thought about my problems and I didn't realize many things -with Regulus or with you- I feel like crap.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you laughing at, idiot? I'm having a moment,” Now she laughs louder.</p><p> </p><p>"P, I can't believe it," She says, trying to calm herself down. "I was scared that you might get mad because I like a girl or because she is Muggles' daughter, but it bothers you that you didn’t know."</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t see whah’s so funny,” I pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet, P. Everything’s fine,” She smiles shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really like her?" I venture and she nods. Suddenly I scream, "My best friend is in love!”</p><p> </p><p>She tries to cover my mouth again, but now I stop her, we both fight as we laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that strong word!” I let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Strong word your ass,” At some point, my leg fail and I fall to the ground, Jenna just laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a pleasure to be your clown, seriously. I live for that,” I say sitting up. I rub my back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>"You too. An idiot in loooove,” I tease and she blushes “Oh, are you shy now?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's just weird to hear you say it," She says, helping me to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bad to say it or be it. Besides, you <em>are</em> in love, why would you give her your ring if not? ”</p><p> </p><p>I say brushing off the dirt from my clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I had to give her something, after being together for so long,” I frown.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been dating, Jenna?" She is surprised and realizes what she’d said. “Jenna?”</p><p> </p><p>How is it that a few minutes ago we were laughing and now I'm afraid of what she could say?</p><p> </p><p>"Two years…” she whispers, but I can hear her perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" She steps back.</p><p> </p><p>"I can explain it-“</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you…” I step back a little and cross my arms. She opens and closes her mouth several times. "You have been dating her for two years. And you didn't deign to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know how to tell you!” The tears are coming back.</p><p> </p><p>“When were you going to do it? When we leave school? While living together or would you also hide it? While one of you were expecting a baby!?” I exploded.</p><p> </p><p>“No- I…” I can't do this, I don't want to see her crying, but I can't just say ‘Oh, okay, it was only two years that you lied to me.’</p><p> </p><p>“After the scene you did before coming here because I hid something from you and you had the biggest secret of all…” Now I’m tearing up. "You know? It hurts that you couldn't tell me, I thought we were friends.”</p><p> </p><p>"We are, but... you don't understand” I let out a dry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, you're right- For two years…”</p><p> </p><p>I’ve had enough. I leave the alley and walk through the streets of Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>I may be exaggerating, maybe she really didn't know how to tell me, was she that afraid of me? She thought I was going to be angry about her blood status or her sexuality? How bad have I been? She was wrong not to tell me, but I was worse at creating that insecurity.</p><p> </p><p>My vision is clouded by tears, I don’t see where I’m going until I collide with a man, I step back a little and clean my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn’t know where I was going-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My intention was to come to you, sweetie." I look up to meet a tall man, he’s got dark hair and eyes. His face is covered with freckles and a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Alphard?" I say with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his arms and smiles. I don't wait any longer and hug him as hard as I can.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a good hug, not like Sirius's. That boy is shy for everything,” I laugh in his chest. We break apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you crying, my love?" He says touching my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's nothing" He stares at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you can't lie to me,” I huff.</p><p> </p><p>“I argued with my best friend…”</p><p> </p><p>"Tell Uncle Alphard everything.”</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Did you talk to Sirius?" The man nods, eating his candy. After going to Honeydukes we sat on a bench near a small bush.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he seemed very upset, he told me about the great news of marriage," I shudder, "How do you feel about it, honey?” I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Being honest- I'm angry, I didn't think they were going to do it, but at the same time I'm not surprised they did it,” I take a bite of my chocolate frog.</p><p> </p><p>He nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand you both. I think the strange thing was that they prepared it so soon, for me they did it at the beginning of my seventh year.”</p><p> </p><p>"But you were never married, Uncle Alphard-“ He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but that didn't stop them from trying to arrange a marriage for convenience," I look surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get out of that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you have the same look as Sirius, but I'm sorry, it's not like I got out of that responsibility, sweetie," I grimace.</p><p> </p><p>"So?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a girlfriend when I was about to finish school, of course she was pure blood. Not that it was a requirement for me, since I was young I did not share the same beliefs as my family, but I suppose I was lucky to find Endora,” He smiles nostalgic, “she was sweet and affectionate, it was also pure luck that her parents had a Good job in the ministry. We were in love, and we planned to get married. I was willing to leave a lot of broken hearts.” He jokes and I hit his shoulder. We both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" His smile is erased.</p><p> </p><p>“She… she got sick. Shortly after she died- I was devastated, my parents felt sorry for me, they also loved Endora- so they didn't pressure me to get married”</p><p> </p><p>I see the man sitting next to me, looking at the floor, maybe remembering those good moments.</p><p> </p><p>I always thought of Alphard Black as the best uncle anyone could have. He’s funny, affectionate, always helped us with mischief or covered us when we planned something. He made fun of the other adults and didn't take things seriously, he was our best accomplice, the best partner.</p><p> </p><p>"If Sirius dies, I may have a chance," I said half-joking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't believe it, sweetie. My sister can be hell, I don't think she is as compassionate as our parents,” He says.</p><p> </p><p>We both laugh. He looks at me and puts a lock of my hair away.</p><p>“You look as beautiful as ever, I don't understand why Sirius and you aren’t together…” At that moment I feel a knot in my stomach and I groan, causing a laugh from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even joke about it”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, young people… so stupid. They don't realize anything-”</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when we stole Walburga's birthday cake?" He says excitedly, like a little boy. I nod laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You distracted the adults while we stole it. But Regulus was very small and clumsy, the cake fell down getting everyone's attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“The best thing was that we ate it anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>This was what I liked most about Alphard, he always makes the pain in my stomach go away.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle, I thought you were gone…” The four marauders come to our side.</p><p> </p><p>I settle in my place, uncomfortable because of their presence. Remus gives me a smile and I return it for a brief second.</p><p> </p><p>“Can't I enjoy a day in Hogsmeade with a beautiful young lady, nephew?”</p><p> </p><p>"You can, just that you're missing the beautiful lady.” James and Sirius laugh like idiots and I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be a jealous child, Sirius. Behave.” I look at the man. Sirius stops laughing and clears his throat. The only adult he listens to is his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Black,” adds Remus, always so polite.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it’s cool. Sirius was very selfish in not telling us that you would come,” Potter teases, hitting his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I had to talk to him about important issues," Sirius mumbles, looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad to see you guys too. But I think I must go…” I can't help pouting, watching his movements, “Come on, sweetie. I promise to have another meeting with you” I nod while Sirius lets out a snort.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard gets up and gives me a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can write to me whenever you want, Persephone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” He kisses my forehead and moves away a little. He waves goodbye to the others and puts a hand on Sirius's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope our conversations has served you, guys. Although, I forgot to mention something…” He smiles, “You should ask for help from your friends, you’d be surprised of how many <em>unions</em> can be ruined by a good plan”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sees the man in utter confusion. Everyone, but one person, that understood clearly what he’d meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Classmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the worst idea you've ever had and I’ve only known you for a couple of months."</p><p> </p><p>“It's not <em>too</em> bad"</p><p> </p><p>“Bring the marauders together with me, Jenna and Regulus? That will never happen! We don't get along, it's not natural”</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're exaggerating, and to be honest, that was not my idea, Alphard helped" I clench my teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"I won’t do it. I can stand you- even Pettigrew- but I can never get along with Potter or Black.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that we should all become best friends. You have to think about the goal. Sirius and you are in a delicate situation, none want to get married and the only way out I see is that we must work as a team”</p><p> </p><p>"It won't work, Remus,” I pout.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't even told you the plan!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't like the members of it!”</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a better idea?"</p><p> </p><p>I raise my eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s kill Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling you're not kidding,” He shares his head, "Percy we need an appropriate time to prevent the engagement from continuing, it must be something big so that your families no longer want that union, Jenna and Regulus are loved by both families, no one’d suspect them, so we’d have more freedom. James also has some power, he could be the distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>"And what can I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius and you can't do much, you’d be the first to try and do something to ruin the wedding, so you have to keep your head low, otherwise your brothers would know and everything would be ruined," He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think they'd want to help, especially Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll talk to him. Be calm-”</p><p> </p><p>"You can't say that, my future is in the hands of three idiots!”</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean you accept?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you, Lupin," He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we'll have the Christmas holidays to think about all that,” I bite my bottom lip. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I see another little problem in your plan…”</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do now?" I’m offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I did nothing! It’s Jenna. She… is dating Marlene Mckinnon,” I sit on the floor and Remus sits next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" I turn to see him, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘and’?" He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“They've been together for a long time”</p><p> </p><p>"You knew it!?" He’s startled by my scream and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“They are quite lovely, go out all the time…”</p><p> </p><p>If I thought I was stupid before, now I am completely sure that I am.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck didn't I know about this?" I hug my legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" I nod, "But she's your best friend, didn't she tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>“She never told me, I realized a couple of days ago. They’ve been dating for two years- Two years! And I never realized” I growl.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a lot of problems to worry about, maybe you didn't want to see anything else…”</p><p> </p><p>“My best friend is not a problem, and two years ago I was fine- nothing had been ruined, it was just me with my stupid discriminating thoughts…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you did wrong, but so did she, is not an easy topic, but it was quite a while… for some reason she couldn't tell you”</p><p> </p><p>"Because I’m a monster without feelings and thought that, if she told me, I was going to make fun of her or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not a monster"</p><p> </p><p>"You know what’s the worst? Maybe if she’d told me before all this... maybe if I would’ve reacted badly”</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t think so-“ I scoff.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, listen…” He moves to sit in front of me. “You have to think that that girl who thought horrible things is no longer here. That girl would’ve never asked me for help, she wouldn't be interested in Muggles, she wouldn't be so good at remembering the lyrics of Muggles songs. That girl wouldn't have wanted to be a better person.”</p><p> </p><p>I smile at his words.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to let her go, if you want to change things, Percy. I think you should talk about it, I don't think you want to lose your friendship”</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to make me cry," I say embarrassed. I feel a shiver at hearing the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>"I have that effect on girls," he jokes and we both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"The only person that used to call me ‘Percy’ was Sirius,” He chuckles, “I was angry at anyone who’d said so, I didn't give them permission to call me that…” He frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened between you two?" I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess time… what did he tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, or I don't remember it well. What I do remember is that he seemed upset for several days and I could even hear him cry during the night.”</p><p> </p><p>I look up. Sirius <em>what</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you,” He’s surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I lie to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because we’re talking about Sirius Black, same selfish idiot as always,” He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“At first it wasn’t like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We argued. The day the first year ended. It was…” A knot reaches my throat. “It was a combination of so many things for an 11 year old girl. I thought Sirius and I would be friends forever, I really believed it…”</p><p> </p><p>Tears start to pour out. “Whenever we agreed to go somewhere together, you came and ruined everything. They were many times when I waited for hours, Remus. In the forest, the library, at the entrance of the school, in the gardens… He always promised that we would meet in those places. At first he was only late -two hours, once I fell asleep in the astronomy tower waiting for him”</p><p> </p><p>Remus just listened carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“He forgot my birthday, while I gave him a very special gift. I broke into pieces for him, but Sirius didn't notice. He didn't want to do it, he always told me that he was with you or that he couldn't go because you were punished for a prank…” I sob, “all that came together one night and I exploded. I told him how I felt and he just scoffed. He told me that now he had friends that were worth it”</p><p> </p><p>My voice fails and Remus hugs me.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time I end up crying in these meetings, what a good therapy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry" I laugh, pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Remus. You're not the one to apologize, I'm sure you didn't know anything. After that night everything changed. We separated, I no longer looked for him, not even during family's meetings, he did every possible thing to ignore me. I grew closer with Regulus. I just couldn't see him without crying.”</p><p> </p><p>"He told us that one night you yelled horrible things,” I look confused, "About his family- now I remember, Sirius was furious because you told him that he was not worthy of the last name Black. That topic nobody can talk about… just mention his mother, he goes mental”</p><p> </p><p>"Can't blame him for that," I sigh. "Everyone has their story."</p><p> </p><p>"You should talk.”</p><p> </p><p>"No," I say bluntly. "I don't want to talk about it with anyone anymore, it's too much."</p><p> </p><p>We were silent for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we all have a burden,” We’re both leaning on a wall looking at nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“And they follow us forever. Although the burden of some is heavier than others,” He says and shifts in his place.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but my drama doesn’t compare to your condition," I say without thinking. Remus jumps and watches me.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>“What?"</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, for this class I’ll assign a new partner,” says Slughorn and everyone complains. I look at my desk partner, Jenna. She sees me too, but I go back to the teacher. “Enough of complaints, I’ll name the new partners and everyone must change. It is time that both Gryffindor and Slytherin coexist more.” I roll my eyes at the poor excuse.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher begins to name everyone. Gradually the students change their place reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Jenna Parker, you'll be with... Marlene Mckinnon" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"What a luck, at least you couldn't hide it," I say. She bites her lip and gets up. I turn a little to see how they smile when they know they’ll be together.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe we haven't fixed things, but at least she's happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Persephone Singh with... Sirius Black" I turn so fast to the teacher that I fell pain on my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" We say Sirius and I at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn looks at us confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>"Actually yes, Professor," Black says walking to his desk. “You know I'm the best in potions, Singh will only delay me.”</p><p> </p><p>The best? Yeah right.</p><p> </p><p>"I must inform you, Mr. Black that you two are my best potion students, this is a good opportunity to see what we can achieve."</p><p> </p><p>“It's not possible for Black to be good at any subject, Professor,” Some people laugh at my comment and Sirius only glares at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I won’t change them, now, go to your seats" I huff and Sirius complains, but we obey. We both sit at the same desk, but the chairs are as far away as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn continues to assign others and the class begins.</p><p> </p><p>“You have 20 minutes to make an antidote, it’s vitally important that the instructions are correctly followed, it could save their lives at any time”</p><p> </p><p>We both go for the ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>"Black, we only need 6 snake fangs," I say between my teeth when I see that the boy has more than they are ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what I’m doing, don't nag," He growls and returns to the place. When I turn, I bump into a Gryffindor girl, she looks at me surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry," Apparently she didn’t expect that answer.</p><p> </p><p>"D-don't worry,” I frown and follow my path.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it alone, don't get in the way," Sirius says, crushing the fangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately we’re partners, we’ll do half and half. I won’t endure your tantrums.”</p><p> </p><p>He growls again. We both perform the entire procedure without any problem. We didn't talk, really, it only took us ten minutes to make the antidote perfectly. At some point I could see how Sirius concentrated on what he was doing. It made me think that is not as bad as I thought. At least in potions class.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn is helping a couple so we wait in our places in silence. Until a scream surprises us.</p><p> </p><p>"Lily!" Alice shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," She says with trembling voice as she sees her hand, which is bleeding. Alice turns to the girl who laughs at the front table.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your fault, why did you throw the container?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault that mudblood is so stupid that she can't get it in time.”</p><p> </p><p>I have an impulse to tell her that stupidity has nothing to do, but I don't think it's the right time.</p><p> </p><p>The boy who is his partner also laughs and passes his arm over the shoulders of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Even a Gryffindor can see the importance of blood," He says referring to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>In that James approaches the couple in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I think that some people can't turn more idiotic, but here you are both of you to surprise me.”</p><p> </p><p>I can't help laughing at his comment, Sirius' confused look makes me shrug as a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, Mr. Potter. Miss Alice, take Lily to the infirmary,” says Slughorn.</p><p> </p><p>Then he also goes out to report the accident.</p><p> </p><p>Both leave and James goes back to his place.</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't touch you?" Says another girl to the one who caused the accident.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, luckily, can you imagine if her blood touched my skin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing would happen, luckily your lack of intelligence inherited by your family is not contagious either. If not everyone’d be lost,” I say aloud and the whole class laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Who said that?" She says standing in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I raise my hand and she sees me. Suddenly her face changes to a total expression of fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Any problem?" I raise my eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no you- no, there’s no problem, Persephone," She stutters and turns to her place.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it wrong to say I’m a little proud?" Remus whispers when he arrives at my table. I laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I level up?" He nods laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Moony, what are you doing?" Sirius asks approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, Padfoot. I just wanted to ask about the potion.”</p><p> </p><p>"You can ask me, mate," I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I better get back to my place,” Before he leaves he winks and I grin.</p><p> </p><p>I turn to my right and jump when I see Sirius is too close.</p><p> </p><p>“What's your deal with Remus?" I move in my chair a little.</p><p> </p><p>“There's no deal, stop being so paranoid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen," He whispers in my ear in a low voice. "The fight is between you and me, if I find out that you’re trying to hurt Remus, I won’t hesitate to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>My body trembles and he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>It's not the first time he threatens me, but I've never seen him so serious in my life. His body is tense when he sits back down and Slughorn returns.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing I want is to hurt him," I whispered loudly enough for him to hear me. "He has never given me a reason to do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We need a plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a very bad idea.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>"I can’t believe I’m part of this”</p><p>“Stop complaining, Reg. If I sink, you sink with me,” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"How much longer will we have to wait for them?”</p><p>“It’s only been five minutes,” I tease and he complains again.</p><p>A day before the Christmas holidays, Remus decided to meet in the requirement room to discuss the brilliant plan, but only Regulus and I have arrived.</p><p>“Remind me why I’m here?”</p><p>“Because you care about me. I know you have millions of questions, but I’ll explain everything to you when everyone arrives”</p><p>“I don’t understand what can be so important as to get together with my brother.”</p><p>"It’s something … serious” in that the door opens and the marauders arrive along with Lily Evans and Jenna.</p><p>“This will be a great party,” says Sirius sarcastically.</p><p>Suddenly the tension reaches my body, as if, seeing everyone gathered was a slap of reality.</p><p>“Enough, Sirius,” Remus scolds at him.</p><p>“Does anyone want to tell me why we’re here?” Lily says crossing her arms.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining to be by your side, Lily dear. But I also want to know,” says James.</p><p>Remus sees me and I nod. He stands in front of everyone and draws their attention.</p><p>“I know you have many questions, for now I can’t tell you… everything. I wanted to bring you together for an important reason, I have a plan for that reason not to happen. Today I’ll just tell you that and then we’ll have time to think about what to do during the holidays”</p><p>“What makes you think we’ll accept, Lupin?” asks Regulus defensively.</p><p>“Because this involves two people we care about.”</p><p>"What the fuck, Moony?” Sirius says furiously, approaching Remus.</p><p>But then he notices something and turns to me. He already knows what his friend is referring to.</p><p>“How could you tell them?”</p><p>“Sirius, calm down,” says Lupin. Sirius growls.</p><p>“I don’t understand anything.”</p><p>"If you shut your mouth, Remus could tell you everything,” I say annoyed.</p><p>“Whatever the princess commands,” adds James, and I clench my teeth.</p><p>“Enough!” Screams Remus surprising us. “I asked you to behave and the first thing you do is fight like five-year-olds!”</p><p>“What’s going on, Lupin?” Jenna says, he sighs.</p><p>“Although Sirius doesn’t want to say it, we have a very important issue,” He looks at me and I doubt for a moment, but there is no going back. “The Black family and the Singhs have arranged a marriage between Sirius and Persephone.”</p><p>“What!?” Ask different voices.</p><p>Sirius ruffles his hair.</p><p>“How can they do that?” The questions began to fall. Regulus and Jenna approach me while the others go with Sirius. So many voices, questions and screams overwhelm me, I step back until my back hits a wall.</p><p>“Silence!” Remus’s voice echoed throughout the room. We all turn to him and he removes the wand from his neck. “How many times do I have to repeat it? I’m tired,” He raises his wand and casts a spell by muting everyone’s voice except Sirius and me. “Nobody is going to interrupt us.”</p><p>"How didn’t I think of that before?” I try to joke, but nobody seems to laugh. “Difficult audience…” I say uncomfortable.</p><p>“Well, now. Obviously neither Sirius or Persephone want this to happen, so the plan is to avoid this wedding. According to their relatives, they want this to happen once we leave Hogwarts, I think we have time to come up with something. All together,” He says and then removes the spell. “I swear that if the tantrums return I will tie you to something…”</p><p>"I don’t want to sound rude, but what does this have to do with me?” Lily asks a little red. “Don’t misunderstand me, it’s horrible to be forced to marry and more if it is with someone you don’t tolerate,“ She looks at me with pitty. "But I don’t understand how I can help. Both families hate my… class”</p><p>“We’d be lost without you,” I say without thinking. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting to say that.”</p><p>Lily looks at me confused. I clear my throat.</p><p>“You’re very smart, Evans. Remus believes that you can help us to make this work, the plan must be perfect and let’s be honest,” I say to everyone, “the marauders’ plans don’t always work. I have all eyes on me. No one would suspect you.” I point out, “it’s perfect.”</p><p>"Wait,” Jenna adds. “What exactly will we do?”</p><p>“Does it mean we’ll all participate?” Peter asks. Now is my turn.</p><p>“I know you care about Sirius,” I say to the boys, “and I suppose you care about me,“ I now say to Jenna and Regulus. “I know that we can’t bear each other, but I don’t want to get married so young, and forced… I ask all of you to help us, I’m desperate for your help. It’s not a pact for us to get along and be best friends. I want peace between both groups to avoid the wedding. Then we can hate each other as usual.”</p><p>We were silent for a few minutes. Everyone thinks about my words.</p><p>“Okay,” the first to accept is Lily, which takes a weight off me.</p><p>Remus, Jenna, James and Peter followed. We all look at Regulus, who sighs and finally accepts.</p><p>“I think it’s a stupid idea” says Sirius. “…But I’m also desperate.”</p><p>“Good,” Remus says with a smile. Then he invites me to continue talking.</p><p>“My mother sent me a letter to tell me that there will be a meeting at Christmas to announce the engagement. Sirius and I will keep complaining so they don’t get suspicious. Jenna and Regulus will be informed of all the details-”</p><p>“How can they do it? I don’t think adults’ll tell them,”James and Regulus laughs.</p><p>"They still see us as children, they’ll think we don’t understand and we’ll just listen to everything,” Jenna nods.</p><p>“During the holidays we ought to think about all the options we have to avoid the wedding. Write down even the stupidest idea you have,” adds Remus. “We’ll write the progress and when we return we’ll meet again.”</p><p>Everyone accepts the first phase of the plan. After talking about some details everyone goes to the door to exit.</p><p>"Sirius, Percy,” Calls us Remus. Black frowns at his friend. "I think you should stay and talk. We’ll help you, but the two of you are the real problem.”</p><p>“Remus!“ I complain.</p><p>"You said it yourself: time for peace.”</p><p>Everyone goes out and I am now alone with Sirius. For a few moments no one speaks.</p><p>“I used to call you that,” He says out of nowhere. I look at him confused. “Percy.“</p><p><em>Oh</em>. I shrug, I really don’t know what to tell him.</p><p>“You’re right… Remus is right. We could make a peace offer,” I‘m surprised.</p><p>“I never thought I’d hear you say those words to me,” He shrugs.</p><p>“And it only took an engagement,” He jokes, making me laugh.</p><p>It’s strange. It’s been a long time since he caused this in me. I feel his gaze, analyzing me.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When was the last time we had a conversation without trying to kill each other?”</p><p>“First year, before you replaced me,” He winces and moves nervously.</p><p>“I-I don’t-” I shake my head.</p><p>“Don’t try to deny it or tell me any excuse, it is too late,“ I say.</p><p>“It’s not like I want to apologize. People change. We both changed. I decided not to follow the steps of my family and you followed them to the letter.”</p><p>My body tenses.</p><p>“Not anymore,” I mumble.</p><p>“Not because you don’t want the wedding it means that you no longer obey Ares,” He says abruptly. I sigh.</p><p>"I’m not his favorite person right now, Black,” I say looking him straight in the eye. He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, now you’re a bad girl?” He mocks, I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Just forget it. It’s not worth it. I don’t understand why Remus wanted us to talk, you always manage to ruin everything.”</p><p>“I’m always the bad guy in the story, right?”</p><p>“No, you’re always the idiot.” He growls in response. "It doesn’t matter anymore, we’ll have to hold on for a long time if we want the wedding to not happen.”</p><p>Sirius just nods. Seeing that he won’t say anything else, I decide to leave the room.</p><p>I walk through the halls until I meet the redheaded girl again.</p><p>“Sorry,” I whisper and before I can continue on my way, she takes my arm.</p><p>“What’s your plan, Persephone?“ I look at her confused.</p><p>"We just told you… a moment ago?” I say without understanding.</p><p>"I don’t mean that. Lately you’ve been… good. With me. What’s it due to?” The nerves return and I look at the floor.</p><p>"It’s nothing,” I clear my throat and look at her. "You should be grateful, Evans.”</p><p>Why do I act as if nothing had happened? I have no idea.</p><p>"No. You can’t do that. The other time, in class, you defended me from the people that hurt me.”</p><p>“You were in the infirmary.”</p><p>“Gossip travels fast. You can’t defend me and then pretend you’re still the same girl who insults me every time I’m around. I want to understand what is happening to you.”</p><p>I take a long breath and for a few seconds I close my eyes. When I open them, her green eyes are waiting for a response.</p><p>“I’m learning.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m learning about Muggles and all that, I wanted- I want! I want to know why I should hate you, according to what my parents say…”</p><p>“I don’t understand-“</p><p>“And I don’t expect you to do it, you couldn’t. Listen…” I sigh, “All my life they’ve taught me to hate your class. I’ve discovered that most of the reasons are stupid and make no sense. It may be a poor excuse to blame my parents, but… I’m just understanding that…” I smile. “You’re not that bad after all”</p><p>Lily analyzes my words and then smiles a little.</p><p>“How are you learning from that?”</p><p>“I have my methods,” I say quickly. “I know that even if I ask thousands of times for forgiveness I won’t be able to erase all the damage I did to you, I don’t expect you to forgive me, Evans. I know I don’t deserve it, but I think you should know that I won’t do it again. At least not on purpose.”</p><p>I don’t know what she’s really thinking, but at least she already knows what will come later.</p><p>“I have this habit of wanting to see the good in people, Remus always says it,” She starts, "But with you it was different, at first I thought you had to be suffering too much to want to hurt other people, later I discovered that it was not enough reason to be so cruel,” I move awkwardly, “But now…” I observe her fearfully. "I guess you only needed time.”</p><p>Yes, time and an attempt of murder, the perfect recipe. I nod at her words, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Jenna misses you, you know?” I groan at the change of subject. “I know what she did is wrong, but you’re best friends, you shouldn’t let her go.”</p><p>“When your best friend hides something so important in her life, and everyone knows it but you, you will know what I’m going through. I can’t just forget that.“</p><p>“Maybe not, but I don’t think that by shutting you in, you can do something about it. She is still willing to help you with whatever you need, the meeting proves it. I don’t want to tell you what to do, I have no right, but I can only give you some advice. Don’t let her go.”</p><p>Finally, Lily leaves and disappear in the nearest hall.</p><p>All this drama is not good for my health. I go to the Slytherin Tower, put on my pajamas and lie on my bed.</p><p>My eyes are fixed on the ceiling. I don’t want to sleep, but my eyes betray me, my body is tired and tomorrow won’t be an easy day. I have no idea what will happen with my family, I’m not ready to face them. My plan was to stay at school, but the stupid family reunion wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>The only thing I can be sure of is that, if I sleep now, the nightmares will return. When I started the school year, they only visited me a few nights, but the news of the wedding brought them back.</p><p>Every nightmare takes away my strength and energy and I don’t know what to do to stop them. Thoughts come and go until I finally close my eyes and the darkness begins to hug me without letting me go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“P!” I hear in the distance. “Persephone!”</p><p>I open my eyes and meet Jenna. Her body is on top of mine, her hands on my shoulders.</p><p>“What?” I whisper hoarsely.</p><p>I turn to my right and the other girls we share the room with seem scared. I return to Jenna, “What?” I repeat totally lost, my throat is dry, my body is waking up little by little. I’m drenched in sweat.</p><p>“You’re good?” Jenna says.</p><p>“What happened?” I finally ask.</p><p>“You were screaming…” Says one of the girls.</p><p>“Claire woke me up when you started. It was horrible, seemed like they were torturing you” adds Jenna.</p><p>I frown and she gets off my bed.</p><p>"Do you remember your nightmare?” I shake my head as I slowly sit down on the mattress, rubbing my eyes. Claire hands me a towel, I thank her and wipe my face. “We should go to the infirmary.”</p><p>"It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>“P, you are still trembling and you are pale. Madame Pomfrey must have some- ”</p><p>“No,” I say shortly. I sigh and look at all of them. “I’m sorry I woke you up,” I lie down with my back to them.</p><p>“P-”</p><p>“Good night, girls,” no one answers. I only hear their footsteps back to their beds.</p><p>I couldn’t sleep in what was left of the night; My dark circles are evident and when I arrive at the dining room the next day, the first person I see is Regulus.</p><p>“You don’t look well…”</p><p>"Thanks, it’s what every girl wants to hear”</p><p>“Sorry, but you really look sick” He looks at me worried.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep well last night, but it doesn’t matter, I’ll sleep on the train”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not-”</p><p>“I’m sure.” I interrupt, trying to smile at him.</p><p>We have breakfast and then we leave the castle towards the train station. We enter the train, find an empty compartment, and lean back in my seat. I sigh and look at my friend.</p><p>“Remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend?” My question takes him by surprise and his cheeks flush.</p><p>“I planned everything in detail,“ He smiles embarrassed.</p><p>"I still have the ring,” It was back at home, I was playing with Sirius in the yard, then Reg and Alphard came out. Little Regulus, six years old, nervously asked me to be his girlfriend and gave me a green toy ring. Sirius was so angry that Regulus cried.</p><p>"Sirius was jealous,” He adds making me laugh.</p><p>"Everyone wants a little of me,” I joke.</p><p>“Alphard got the ring. I remember being nervous and didn’t know what to do, but he helped me”</p><p>That day, after the boy ran away I went to look for him, he was hidden under the dining room table. I spoke to him and accepted the ring, told him I would keep it well, and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“The ring was too big,” We both laughed.</p><p>“I can’t believe you still keep it,” I shrug. “I also remember that you forced Sirius to apologize,” I laugh.</p><p>“I helped him get a cookie Kreacher had made.”</p><p>“I miss those times,” He sighed.</p><p>“Me too…” We were silent.</p><p>The soft movement lulls me, slowly I fall asleep.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regulus P.O.V.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Persephone falls asleep on her seat, her small body gives me enough space next to her.</p><p>At that, the compartment door opens and Sirius looks in, he sees the girl asleep, then notices my presence.</p><p>"How long has she been asleep?” He asks.</p><p>"A few minutes, don’t wake her up,” He nods. He backs up, but I stop him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can we talk?“ He looks at me confused, but nods.</p><p>We both get out of the compartment as quietly as possible. He guides me to an empty one.</p><p>"You’re good?” I am surprised by his concern.</p><p>“Why you ask?”</p><p>“You never want to talk to me. I thought something was happening to you,” He shrugs. I shake my head.</p><p>"The one in trouble is you,” He growls. "Listen, I know that the obvious is that I’m on Persephone’s side, but I can’t just leave you aside.” And when I think he is going to make fun of me, he does the opposite.</p><p>“It sucks, Reg,” I sit down and he does the same. He hides his face  with both hands and growls again. “All my life has been controlled by our parents, I believed that once I left Hogwarts I’d have freedom. And then this…” I grimace at seeing my brother like this.</p><p>"Lupin’s plan will work.” He looks at me.</p><p>“Since when do you trust Remus?” He raises an eyebrow, I sigh.</p><p>“Persephone trusts him, so I do too– Whatever happens, Sirius,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help you”</p><p>“Thanks.” He smiles sideways.</p><p>“You just have to take something into account,” His smile disappears. “I’ll do my best so that she doesn’t get hurt. And if you get in the way, I won’t hesitate”</p><p>"Okay,” I frown. “What?”</p><p>“I thought you were going to argue back, something like: But I am your brother!” He sighs.</p><p>"I know she’s important to you… <em>too</em> important.” He raises his eyebrows and I look away. “I wouldn’t blame you if you decide to defend her, in addition-” I return to him, “I wouldn’t bear to hurt her, not again”</p><p>“I thought you hated her?” He laughs a little.</p><p>"I don’t, it’s… complicated. You wouldn’t understand- even I don’t, it just…” He seems to struggle with the words “I don’t know, Reg”</p><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Percy P.O.V</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I feel my body shake uncontrollably, everyone gets off the train to meet their families. In the distance I recognize the intimidating figure of my father, next to him is my mother and Apollo, along with a blonde girl.</p><p>"Ready for the show?” I jump in my place when hearing a masculine voice next to me. Sirius, who makes a sign with his head towards the place where my family is, stands next to me, but there’s something different on his demeanor.</p><p>“This is not going to end well,” I whisper.</p><p>“Easy,“ He replies, surprising me. We share a look and walk towards our families.</p><p>"The future couple,” says Walburga as soon as we approach with a false smile. I want to throw up.</p><p>There are no hugs or sweet words, at least not for us. The Blacks greet Regulus warmly when he arrives, while Ares and Amelia welcome Juno with open arms. Apollo approaches us. He watches us without saying anything until the blonde follows him.</p><p>"Hello, Persephone, Sirius,” She says with a warm smile, which we return.</p><p>“Hi Jane,” My gaze lowers and I step back just like Sirius. Apparently we both noticed her bulging belly at the same time. “Wow, you’re huge,” I say without thinking.</p><p>“Persephone!” My mother scolds me, but Jane laughs, touching her belly.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s true"</p><p>“Did you know she was pregnant?” Sirius whispers in my ear. I shake my head.</p><p>“Just a couple of months left,” Apollo says, also touching his wife’s belly.</p><p>"We better go,” Says my father. No one contradicts him.</p><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>I get to my room, which is intact, everything is clean and tidy, making me nauseous. Returning home and seeing what it was like before is very strange.</p><p>I put my bags on my bed and sigh. Then I hear someone knock on my door, I open it and meet my older sister Isis.</p><p>“The small misfortune of the family, finally returned” Her smile makes me shiver. She’s always been quite rare, her sense of humor is cruel and she’s really impulsive. She never bothered me, it was just her in her world, but now I’m afraid she can do something to me.</p><p>“H-hi,“ She enters the room and I open the door completely in case things get ugly. At that Balder enters with a wolfish smile.</p><p>"It- it’s good to see you,” I say in a shaky voice.</p><p>“Excited to marry the older Black?” Balder says still smiling.</p><p>“Oh, that must be her biggest dream since she was a child,” adds Isis, sitting on my desk. Balder sits on my bed. When they don’t receive an answer, they both laugh.</p><p>“Family meeting?” Juno says entering.</p><p>Great, this is great. I back up until I reach the wall opposite them.</p><p>“Dear Juno, how’ve you been?” Isis asks.</p><p>“I’d be better if you stopped sending me so many letters telling me stupid things,“ She growls, making Isis laugh hysterically.</p><p>"Oh, come on. Didn’t you like the howler?” She and Balder laugh again and high-five each other.</p><p>The three continue to interact while I stay quiet. I’d like to be happy that all my siblings are reunited like before, but this time is different. I know everything is going to explode and I have a feeling none of them will help me if something bad happens. They didn’t, last time.</p><p>Isis and Juno fight over something else and Balder just watches them amused. Of all the brothers, Isis and Balder are the ones who get along best, as children they were inseparable, in fact, before we all got along well.</p><p>Apollo was the most serious but the most protective, especially with me. Isis always tried to make us laugh with some nonsense, Balder was the most active, always playing Quidditch or some other thing, then there was Juno, she always tried to pretend to be more mature, hiding her smile behind books. But all of that changed over time.</p><p>Apolo married after Hogwarts with Jane, that girl so sweet and warm, at first I didn’t understand how she could be with my brother, always calm and quiet. Their marriage was also arranged, but Apollo was lucky and over time they fell in love, now they’re expecting their first baby. No wonder they didn’t tell me the news, since they moved we’ve hardly spoken, it was rare to see him at the station.</p><p>Isis is also married, but she doesn’t take her husband seriously, he’s quite a jerk. When we met him, he wanted to control all of my sister’s movements, but she always found a way to get out of his grip. Balder was sent to Dumstrang, he only has this year left, then he’ll be trained to be a professional Quidditch player, why did my parents agree to  that? I have no idea.</p><p>The discussion is interrupted by Kles, the house elf, announcing that dinner is ready. We left my room and sat at the huge table. The order was always the same: my parents at each point, then to the left of Ares there should be Apollo, then Balder (although now Apollo’s wife is there) on the other side Isis and then Juno, then me, the closest to my mother</p><p>"I want you on my left, Persephone,” Says my father without looking at me.</p><p>Everyone is silent, Isis and I switch places. My hands tremble and I feel my heart pounding out of my chest when I reach his side.</p><p>The soup is served and everyone eats in silence.</p><p>“You look sick,” I look up to the front where Apollo is, I shrink in the chair.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” I say in a thin voice.</p><p>“Let Jane check you,” I look at the girl and she smiles at me with a nod. Jane is a healer.</p><p>"She said no, Jane won’t do anything,” Ares interrupts.</p><p>I look down at my plate. My mother clears her throat and starts a conversation with Juno about her splendid notes at school, the attention goes to them throughout the dinner.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>“He’s a boy,” says Jane, sitting next to me in the armchair in front of the fireplace.</p><p>“Good,” I say. I lift my legs up and hug them by putting my chin on my knees.</p><p>“Are you sure you feel good, honey? I can check you,” I shake my head.</p><p>"I haven’t slept well,” I’ve said this so many times that I’m fed up. She sighs.</p><p>"I have a potion to make you sleep better”</p><p>“It’s not necessary-“</p><p>“It was not a question or a suggestion, I’ll tell Apolo to give it to you before you go up to your room,” She says, surprising me. I just nod in response.</p><p>We were silent for a few minutes until she spoke again.</p><p>“I guess you didn’t take the news of the wedding well,” She says a little nervously, I look at her.</p><p>“I don’t want to sound rude, but I don’t want to talk about it now, please,” She laughs softly. I look at her in confusion.</p><p>“You’ve changed. I remember the first time we met. You were quite rude when they told you I was going to marry your brother”</p><p>I feel my cheeks flush.</p><p>“Sorry,” I whisper.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I understood. You just wanted to protect him, it was cute ”</p><p>"At first I thought that all that kindness was part of an act to be accepted in the family”</p><p>“But Sirius asked you to give me a chance. That boy was a delight. Is he still the same? ” Again, my cheeks burn.</p><p>"I suppose…”</p><p>"Oh look at you, you’re embarrassed,” She teases, causing my face to turn red.</p><p>“Enough!“ I say, laughing.</p><p>"It reminds me of when I met your brother,” She says in a dreamy voice. I grimace making her laugh. “I was lucky to have someone so attractive”</p><p>“Oh no,” I cover my ears and she tickles me to remove them, in the end only our laughter was heard.</p><p>“I see you’re having fun,” says Apollo, sitting down in the individual chair next to ours.</p><p>“Your dear sister cannot bear to know that you’re one of the most beautiful men in the world,” She replies, making him laugh.</p><p>I watch my brother for a few seconds without being able to believe this facet of him. It’s weird to see him… happy.</p><p>“Ew!“ I complain and laugh again.</p><p>"Accept it, sister,” I shake my head. “I have a good reason to be with the most beautiful woman in the world.”</p><p>Janes looks at him tenderly and kisses him, while I act like I’m about to throw up.</p><p>“Please stop,” Jane’s laugh stops and touches her belly, Apollo and I see her worried.</p><p>"I can’t believe it, the baby’s kicking!” Apollo kneels in front of her and raises her blouse and then puts his hands on her belly, waiting. I look at them confused,</p><p>"Isn’t that what they’re supposed to do?”</p><p>“He hadn’t done it, ever. The healer told us there was nothing wrong.” Apollo frowns and walks away a little. Jane pouts.</p><p>“We talk to him all the time, but he doesn’t want to answer,” she says with a sad smile.</p><p>I go up to her and touch her belly.</p><p>“Maybe he’s too serious like his father,” I joke and feel a small push in my hand. “Wow! What happened?” I remove my hand.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin. It’s you!”Jane squeals. "Say something else!” She takes my hand and returns it to her stomach.</p><p>"Uh…” I think deeply. “I hope I’m your favorite aunt, otherwise I won’t give you gifts!”</p><p>I yelp when the baby kicks where my hand is. Jane and Apollo laugh delightedly.</p><p>“Persephone,” I jump up when my father enters the room. Apollo does the same. “Go back to your room, I don’t want you near my grandson.”</p><p>His words surprise me and all the joy from before fades away.</p><p>"She’s not doing anything wrong, father,” adds Apollo.</p><p>Ares just looks at him raising an eyebrow, but then he goes back to me.</p><p>“If in two minutes you are not in bed, you’ll face the consequences.” He sentences and then leaves.</p><p>My breathing becomes rough and my anxiety returns. I don’t waste time and run to my room ignoring the calls from Jane and Apollo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve.</p><p>After bathing, I return to my room wearing only a robe.</p><p>“I left you a dress on your bed, you must wear it,” I jump when my mom enters. I turn to my bed where a black dress is. "I’ll help you.”</p><p>The dress reached a little above the knees, it’s loose from the bottom and it fits just below my breasts, it’s also long-sleeved. My mother combs my hair leaving it loose and molded, falling down to my shoulders. Despite my protests, it gives me lip gloss and a little blush on my cheeks. Finally, the black flat shoes complete the outfit.</p><p>“We will wait for you downstairs, the guests will arrive at any moment,” I bite my lower lip.</p><p>“Mum,” I say before I go, she waits at the door. “Can’t you do something? I don’t want to get married so young, please…”</p><p>Everyone knows that I’m not my mother’s favorite, that’s Juno. But I never had problems with her, we had a good relationship, however, I always noticed that if I got in trouble, she never supported me, she just kept quiet, like what happened during summer.</p><p>"I know you’re scared,” She says, coming closer. “I was too when they told me that I had to marry your father, but I don’t regret it.”</p><p>She puts a lock of my hair behind my ear.</p><p>“You will get used to it, Sirius and you will create a beautiful family,” I frown and she leaves my room.</p><p>I <em>don’t</em> want to create a beautiful family with Sirius!</p><p>"Merlin, I hope the plan works,” I whisper.</p><p>After a few minutes, I go downstairs, only a few people had arrived. The appetizers floated from one side to the other, the Christmas lights and all the decorations were perfectly arranged throughout the mansion, there is even a huge tree in one corner. I play with the sleeves of the dress as I watch the adults laugh with each other.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” I turn to meet Jenna. She smiles a little nervously. Her blonde hair is in a bun and she wears a green dress that highlights her blue eyes.</p><p>“You too…”</p><p>"I know we’re not on good terms yet, but I brought you a Christmas present.” She holds out a small red box. I shake my head. “You don’t have to say anything, just… open it"</p><p>I obey and see a silver-colored bracelet with a small charm of a crown. I chuckle and look up. Jenna smiles and her eyes water. I bite my lower lip.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“I was afraid of… absolutely everything, P. Before I thought you were going to react badly, but… now I know that he only made a lot of silly excuses just to delay it. I’m so sorry, you have to believe it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. Hide to my best friend the person I love…”</p><p>I look surprised and she laughs a little.</p><p>“So I was right? You’re in love.” I smile sideways and she nods.</p><p>"I have never felt this way with another person,” I sigh and surround her body in a hug, she corresponds, hiding her face in my hair</p><p>"Don’t you hide something like that from me again, damn idiot,” We both laugh.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Jenna helps me put the bracelet on and we start talking about what happened at Hogwarts while we weren’t together, again Jenna is my gossip collector.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Omniscient narrator</em>
  </b>
</p><p>While the two girls talk, the Black brothers arrive at the Singh’s mansion. Both dressed in a shirt and dress pants, Sirius in a white shirt, Regulus in a blue one. The older one is moving uncomfortably and pulling the collar of his neck.</p><p>“Sirius, stop,” His father scolds him.</p><p>“I can’t, this shirt is choking me!” His heart rages desperately and he undoes the first button.</p><p>"One more button and you forget about spending the rest of the Holidays with the Potters,” Walburga sentences.</p><p>Sirius sighs and adjusts his hair, which is perfectly combed back, something very unusual in him.</p><p>The four enter the mansion, the adults greet Persephone’s parents, shake hands and kiss cheeks, then Orion approaches Sirius.</p><p>"It’s good to see you again, young Sirius,” says Ares shaking hands with the boy, who just nods with a grimace. Amelia pulls her hair back and smiles.</p><p>"As handsome as ever, Sirius. We’re excited about the commitment and I’m sure that my daughter is too ”</p><p><em>Yeah right.</em> He thinks, after a few words, it’s Regulus’ turn, so the older one sees an opportunity to escape. He sees so many elegant people, laughing at adult things. He walks around the room until he reached the huge Christmas tree in the background. He puts his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Come here, it seems that that shirt wants to strangle you,” says Alphard, arriving at his nephew’s side. His hands undo two other buttons. Sirius lets out a big sigh, like it’s the first time he’s breathing well since he arrived.</p><p>"Thank you,” He smiles at his uncle.</p><p>"No problem,” He winks at him, in that a tray with Champaign floats next to him. Alphard takes three glasses and holds two out to his nephew, who looks at him strangely.</p><p>“I want to go slow tonight, man,” The boy jokes, making the adult laugh.</p><p>"Boy, if you think I want to clutch you, you’re wrong,” He patted his shoulder carefully. “I will give you some advice- one drink is for you, nobody will care that you’re a minor, they’re all busy being ‘important’- and the other is for you to offer it to a certain girl your age with a nice black dress and beautiful raven hair,” He says gesturing towards one of the windows, in which Persephone is leaning.</p><p>Sirius tenses at the sight of her. He looks at what she’s wearing. The black dress fits her body like a glove, her hair falls on her shoulders as she laughs with Jenna, at that moment she looks calm and happy, causing Sirius to smile a little, he hadn’t noticed that Persephone could be… pretty.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by a small push from Alphard.</p><p>"Can’t be pretty? Boy, are you stupid or blind?” Sirius blushes when he realizes that he’d said that out loud.</p><p>"Leave me alone,” He groans, making him laugh.</p><p>“Just go with her. After all, you have to be good tonight.” Sirius looks confused, the adult winks again.</p><p>The boy sighs and walks among the people careful not to throw the drink until he reaches the girl who has her back to him. Jenna stops telling a story.</p><p>"I’d better go back to my mother,” She leaves without waiting for an answer, Persephone frowns.</p><p>"That wasn’t subtle.”</p><p>She turns to find Sirius holding two glasses and sighs in relief. The boy clears his throat and offers her a drink, she accepts uncomfortably.</p><p>“We shouldn’t drink this,” She says.</p><p>“No one will notice,” The girl takes a sip of the drink and he does too.</p><p>They both sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, looking anywhere else. In the distance Alphard hits his forehead while Jane laughs beside him.</p><p>“They’re idiots,” Jane shares her head.</p><p>“They are children, don’t tell me that you were quite a ‘Casanova’ when you met Endora,” Alphard thinks for a few seconds.</p><p>“You’re right, I was an idiot, but–” He points to the kids. “Come on, they’re so close!“ He says.</p><p>"Leave them, if we press it’ll be worse. Sirius hurt Persephone, she won’t forgive him that easily. ”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be bad to help them,” He says looking at the blonde, she nods. They both walk towards the two teenagers.</p><p>The silence is interrupted by Alphard putting an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and Jane standing next to Persephone.</p><p>"Nephew, Persephone looks really beautiful tonight, doesn’t she?” The both of them blush.</p><p>“I-I guess,“ says Sirius.</p><p>Wait, what? Sirius Black does not stutter or get nervous with any girl!</p><p>Although at Hogwarts he’s quite the heartbreaker, his life back home is totally different, he changes his personality as soon as he doesn’t feel the security of his best friends.</p><p>"Thanks,” Percy replies embarrassed.</p><p>Jane adjusts Sirius’s shirt and he smiles at her gratefully. She puts her hand on his cheek.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a long time, darling. As handsome as ever…”</p><p>“Thanks, Jane. You also look beautiful,” He looks down at her belly. “Boy or girl?”</p><p>“Boy,” She answers. "Oh, you are not going to believe this, but he has chosen his favorite aunt!” She says, looking at Persephone who laughs amused. Alphard and Sirius wait for some story.</p><p>“He just likes my voice, doesn’t mean I’m his favorite,” Jane clicks her tongue.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that. The baby kicks every time he hears her voice. Obviously there’s a lot of noise now, but I can say that he gets excited when he listens to her.”</p><p>Sirius sees Persephone and notices a certain sparkle in her eyes at the words of her sister-in-law.</p><p>The conversation is interrupted by the Singh’s call. All the guests turn to them.</p><p>"We want to thank everyone for coming to our Christmas meeting, but we have to give news”</p><p>Both of their bodies tense, Persephone’s hands start to tremble as Sirius feels a lump in his throat, the two leave the glasses elsewhere and look directly into their eyes with fear.</p><p>“We want to announce the engagement of my youngest daughter Persephone to the Blacks’ oldest son, Sirius.”</p><p>All eyes turn to the two teenagers. The guests begin to applaud and smile at them.</p><p>“I think you should go with them,” Alphard whispers, concerned about their reactions.</p><p>Her breath catches, and she feels like she can’t move her body, but she knows that if she doesn’t walk soon, her father will be upset. Thereupon she feels a warm hand take hers, Sirius gives it a gentle squeeze and walks with Persephone close to him.</p><p>Walburga and Orion walk up to them as well. The applause continues and the children confront the guests.</p><p>The next hour was all about congratulations for both the teens and their parents. The comments were immediate.</p><p>“They are both attractive, they’ll have beautiful children”</p><p>“My daughter is a better choice for Sirius…”</p><p>"I don’t understand why they didn’t choose my son, he’s better than that Black…”</p><p>"I hope they invite us to the wedding!”</p><p>Adults are divided between men and women, but they all talk about the future union. Sirius and Persephone take advantage of this to flee to the courtyard of the mansion, while Regulus and Jenna agree to know all the details of the plan. Reg is well received by the men and Jenna goes unnoticed by the women.</p><p>"This is crazy,” says Sirius, releasing the girl’s hand and walking towards one of the trees in the courtyard.</p><p>“A lady asked me how many children we plan to have,” She squealed in horror. “Shit"</p><p>They both walk back and forth in despair.</p><p>After a few minutes, they manage to calm down a bit and finally look at each other. An idea comes to the girl’s mind.</p><p>“Sirius,” He raises his eyebrows. “If… if the plan doesn’t work,“ She starts nervously. "If we don’t have any other option and… we end up married, you… uh-” The boy waits for her. "You would hate me? Would you blame me?”</p><p>Neither of them had thought of that. If everything failed and they were both married. Everyone’s comments made her mind think too fast and the fear of all possibilities came. Sirius sighs.</p><p>"I don’t hate you, Persephone,” He says and she looks at him incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah, right.“</p><p>"I don’t.“</p><p>"You lie!”</p><p>“No,” He shakes his head, ruining the hairstyle. “This whole circus has given me time to think things through,” He grimaces, "in addition to thinking that my life would be ruined, I remembered your words, what Remus said and my talk with Regulus. I’m not the only one who’s in trouble.”</p><p>The last few nights, the boy had been unable to sleep well, but unlike her, Sirius changes to his animagus form and gets distracted in the forbidden forest, where only the sounds of other animals surround him.</p><p>Of all the people who they could marrying him to, they did it with the one who was once his best friend.</p><p>Most of her childhood and adolescence had been on trial for Persephone Singh and she played along. He admits that he has replaced her by three boys who have become his family, but he has left her behind. He never stopped to think about what would have happened if they hadn’t separated.</p><p>Sirius can act like a complete idiot sometimes, he makes jokes with his best friends, goes out with some girls and always changes them for others, but what not everyone sees is the boy’s broken interior.</p><p>The truth is that he’s one of the best students at Hogwarts, but his antics have given him a reputation among teachers. In his love life he always tells the girls that he doesn’t want a stable relationship, that it’ll only be one night and they accept, he has never forced anyone, but when they see him with yet another different girl, they’ve branded him as a womanizer, heartbreaker, insensitive idiot among many others.</p><p>In all those nights, he thinks that the only person who has a good reason to hate him is Persephone. He hurt her, she has every right to hate him, insult him and not trust him.</p><p>But he doesn’t want to accept it, he has suffered for his family, and he has realized that it is not worth following his traditions and seeing that she thought the same way blinded him. He compared his family to her and was quickly swayed by need to always oppose Walburga and Orion and get away from anything that could bring them closer.</p><p>The boy doesn’t want to accept that he was wrong to let her go, he does not want to see that the girl will also be forced, to be tied to him forever.</p><p>"I don’t hate you, I-” He touches his chin and then desperately covers his face. “You are not my favorite person but I would never hate you completely. We were best friends when we were kids. You were the person I always went with.”</p><p>“But that’s all over,” She adds with a lump in her throat. He nods.</p><p>“I’m not asking for your forgiveness or making any excuses. All of this-” He gestures with his hands, “It’s driving me crazy and I don’t have time to deal with… with you.”</p><p>She nods while her eyes water. He steps back crossing his arms.</p><p>“I don’t understand how you do it,” She says, laughing ironically.</p><p>“I didn’t mean that-” He stutters “It’s not like you’re in the way,” She raises her eyebrows. “No! Wait. You see it? This is what I mean!” He points out. “We are supposed to do something to avoid the wedding, but these thoughts come, and you… and Ahhh! ” He yells to the sky startling the girl.</p><p>“I don’t know what happens to me and you only make things worse!”</p><p>“Hey!” She exclaims offended.</p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p>"I haven’t done anything wrong, you’re the crazy one!” They both raise their voices.</p><p>“You drive me crazy!”</p><p>“It’s not true!“</p><p>"I’m sorry to interrupt your early marriage discussion,” says Jenna mockingly with an awkward Regulus at her side. Persephone looks at her annoyed and Sirius sighs wearily. “But we have news about the organization of the wedding…”</p><p>“…Perhaps we have a chance to stop everything,” adds Regulus, suddenly in a brighter mood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘</em>
  <em>Dear Remus:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Christmas party wasn’t as disastrous as I thought it would be, but it wasn’t much fun either. I hope you</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>ve had something better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, what I really wanted to tell you is the progress of the plan:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regulus and Jenna </em>
  <em>heard</em>
  <em> my father talked about a minister who will marry us as soon as we graduate, he</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>s supposed to be a great friend of the family, although I never met him. The ceremony will be different from that of my older brothers. The men talked about a future </em>
  <em>change</em>
  <em> in the wizarding world. </em>
  <em>May have</em>
  <em> to do with what happened to me in the summer, I still don</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>t know the details, but the fact is that they</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>re in a hurry to get </em>
  <em>us </em>
  <em>married and unite the families.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>he women</em>
  
  <em>talked about a huge dance where only the most important families are invited. I thought that with the Christmas party, all the presentations would end, but I was wrong. Jenna heard that even the Potters are invited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know which news makes me more nervous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s all we could get, I don’t know what it can do, but I’m confident you</em>
  
  <em>can come up with something huge and cool</em>
  <em>–</em>
  <em> by the way, did you like the gift I sent you? I was planning to go buy that book myself in a Muggle town near my home, but I had to send the house elf, I hope you like it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas, Wolfie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S x</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I put the letter in an envelope, walk to the window where Lif is, Jane and Apollo’s owl, I give her a snack and I give her the letter.</p><p>“With the Lupins, little Lif…” I pat her head and she flies off.</p><p>I decide to take a shower and change into a simple blue shirt and jeans. I leave my room and hear voices from the stairs.</p><p>"Enough Isis!”</p><p>“Who is Remus, my dear Juno?” Isis and Juno are at each end of the table. Juno looks furious, her face is red, unlike our older sister who has a huge smile. “Is anyone in love? You mention it too much in your journal…”</p><p>She says holding up a black notebook.</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>"Remus?” I ask drawing his attention. Juno bites her lip.</p><p>“It’s not what it seems! It’s not Remus, Isis shouldn’t read my diary!”</p><p>“Did someone say Diary?” Balder comes to my side. Isis shares a look with our brother and throws the notebook at him, who catches him in the air and runs to the living room, Juno and Isis follow him and since I want to know what happens, I also run.</p><p>“<em>I can’t talk to him, I just can’t, is too embarrassing,</em>” Balder recites in a high-pitched voice making us laugh. <em>“What does Persephone have? I am much smarter than her– and interesting. I don’t get it!”</em></p><p>I turn to Juno and my smile disappears when I notice her watery eyes, and how she hugs herself.</p><p>“Hey, Bal, come on, that’s private,” My brother ignores me and continues reading. "Balder!” My voice surprises him and he sees me raising an eyebrow. “I said enough is enough.”</p><p>"And what’ll you do about it, little sister?”</p><p>Suddenly the four of us are running around the house. Isis and Balder throw the notebook at each other while Juno and I try to catch up with them. And to our bad luck, they take advantage of coming of age to cast the spawn spell just as we’re about to catch them.</p><p>But after a moment I manage to jump on Balder’s back and we both struggled to get the notebook. I pull his hair and he complains.</p><p>“You’re a damn bloody monkey, Persephone!”</p><p>“Return the diary or I’ll bite you, <em>Ape</em>,” I stretch and finally take the notebook, but I don’t have time to celebrate since Balder loses his balance and we both fall to the ground.</p><p>Isis and Juno see us and the last one lets out a sigh of relief when she sees me with her diary. The tense moment is replaced by Balder’s laughs, then followed by the girls, including me. Balder and I carefully get off the ground.</p><p>The laughter continues until I feel something go down my nose, I touch that part and my fingers are bloody. “Oh, great.”</p><p>"Classic, Persephone’s always the one who gets hurt,” Isis snorts.</p><p>“Oh, this is my time to get in,” says Jane walking towards us with a small briefcase in hand. “I heard laughter, I knew you would need my help,” She gestures with her hand and guides me to a dining room chair. I sit down and she faces me, opens the briefcase and begins to heal my nose.</p><p>Isis and Balder start a conversation as if nothing had happened and go towards the living room, while Juno approaches us.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.“ I lift the notebook without looking at her as Jane takes my chin to wipe away the blood.</p><p>Juno takes it and hugs it against her chest. I thought that would be it and she would leave, but she just stands there. Jane and I share a look.</p><p>"Are you hurt, honey?” The blonde asks.</p><p>“Oh no… I just–” She watches me and suddenly her cheeks flush. Now I understand. I giggle.</p><p>“So do you like Remus?” I raise my eyebrows and Jane stops touching my face.</p><p>“Who’s Remus?“ Jane asks and Juno bites her lip.</p><p>"It’s nobody. Please don’t tell him,” She begs me and I laugh.</p><p>If I’m honest, thinking about Juno and Remus… I don’t like that idea.</p><p>The last time I had a conversation with her, it was not kind at all, also, I don’t want Remus to be close to my disastrous family, he already has enough with me.</p><p>"I won’t tell him, take it easy,” She nods and leaves.</p><p>Jane puts a little bandaid on my nose.</p><p>"Done, just be careful next time.”</p><p>"If there’s a next one, it’ll be worse, I assure you. Isis is right, whenever we play I get hurt– I broke my arm once and was only on the swings! Apollo and Balder decided it’d be a good idea to help me swing very high,” We both laugh.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?” She says.</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>“You know that Remus guy,” I nod. "It’s not to criticize you or tell you what to do, but don’t you think it’d be good to help Juno with the boy?”</p><p>“No,” She raises her eyebrows.</p><p>“Just like that?”</p><p>“Yes,” I think she expects something more. I roll my eyes. “Juno’s not Remus’ type, they wouldn’t be a good couple.”</p><p>“Why’re you so sure?“ I sigh.</p><p>"Listen, I don’t know what impression you have of Juno, here she’s always more serious and quiet, but at Hogwarts she’s different, everything worsened since… the accident in the summer.” She shifts in her chair, obviously Apollo told her what happened.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on in Juno’s mind, I just know that they’re not good things and I’m not going to let those things happen to Remus. He’s…” I think about it for a few seconds and smile. “He’s become a good friend of mine and because of that, I want to protect him.”</p><p>“But Juno’s your sister?”</p><p>“All the more reason, I’m going to protect him from my own family. He doesn’t need any more problems, Jane.” She finally sighs.</p><p>"Well, I’m not going to get into your business,” I nod and suddenly she smiles. “Do you know who’s excited?” She lifts her blouse to expose her belly. “He’s been kicking since he heard you.”</p><p>“Yes, this is scaring me, Jane,” She laughs.</p><p>“If you don’t come for your gifts, I’ll keep them to myself!” I hear Isis scream. I don’t wait any longer and run towards the huge Christmas tree where all the presents are.</p><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––</p><p>After life’s most awkward family reunion, in which it seemed like I didn’t exist, they finally let me go back to my room with my Christmas presents. I sit down on the floor in front of my bed and put them close to me.</p><p>The first is Regulus’ gift, a beautiful necklace, apparently gold, I smile. The next one was from Remus, which I open with a lot of emotion, it’s a red notebook, really nice, I open it and I find a note on the first page.</p><p>
  <em>‘</em>
  <em>Here you can write our progress with the classes… or you can use it as a journal, you can do whatever you want, but </em>
  <em>I wro</em>
  <em>te what we</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>ve done in the last weeks, I hope you like it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RL.’</em>
</p><p>I keep going and laugh when I find his notes, warnings and some muggle jokes, obviously explained. He’s really sweet, I can see the details and the dedication he had in doing it.</p><p>The following gifts are from relatives, with some notes to wish me luck with my marriage, some people I don’t even know –I’m sure they only want to get a place at the wedding. I roll my eyes. The last one I open is a small navy blue box, I open it and I find a pretty simple necklace along with a circular charm. I check it everywhere, but there’s no note. I don’t give it much thought, but I decide to put it around my neck.</p><p>“Persephone,“ a thick voice scares me, I look up meeting my father at the door frame. I shrink into my place.</p><p>"Y-Yes?” I can’t help but stutter.</p><p>“I think it’s time to talk, come with me,” He doesn’t wait for an answer and leaves my room. I get up and follow him.</p><p>We both head to his study. Upon entering, he locks the door, then walks to his desk and leans in front of it.</p><p>I bite the inside of my cheek when I see the room, I remember that I was always afraid to come here, so I told my dad that he should always have the curtains open, so that more light could come in, which he did. But now the entire room is dark except for the center, which is lit by the dim light of three candles.</p><p>My hands sweat and tremble uncontrollably, I can hear my heartbeat. He just watches me quietly for a few minutes.</p><p>"You should know that your marriage to Sirius is not a punishment for what happened a few months ago,” for the first time since I returned I dare to look him directly in the eye.</p><p>“That’s not true,” I say in a weak voice. I clear my throat. “If it wasn’t one, you would’ve made the news next year or even when I was in seventh grade, why now?”</p><p>“Dear Persephone, it’s not all about you,” I raise my eyebrows at his words. A smile appears on his face, but it’s not the same as when he knows of some mischief of mine. That look, those gestures he makes when he is doing business, when he knows that the other person has no way out.</p><p>"Isn’t <em>my</em> wedding about me?” I say louder in a moment of bravery. “You don’t have to lie– No, wait, you already did that.” He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s the only way to unite the Black and Singh families.”</p><p>“I have better ideas.”<em> Shut up, please.</em></p><p>"Your wedding is not the end of the world,” He says raising his voice.</p><p>"It is for me. You’re going to ruin my life and Sirius’s. We both want to choose whether we want to do it or not,” He laughs now.</p><p>"Do you think I had a choice with your mother, nor did the Blacks have it?”</p><p>“That’s no excuse for us not having a choice.”</p><p>“You don’t understand anything, silly girl”</p><p>“I won’t marry Sirius.”</p><p>"Yes you will!” He’s fast and I back up until I hit the wall. “I will not allow you to ruin the family name because of your tantrums. We’re doing you a favor, given what happened in the summer and the constant rebellion of Sirius, it is time for someone to put you in your place!” My eyes tear up. “This is your time to remedy your cowardice.” He moves away a little. I’m surprised at his words.</p><p>"Cowardice? Not wanting to kill a Muggle family, is that what you call cowardice? ”</p><p>"They are infe-”</p><p>“They are not!” I interrupt before he continues with the same sermon as always. “That family was innocent, I was and you didn’t mind taking their lives!” The memories come quickly.</p><p>
  <em>That day in which nothing was different, until my brother Apo</em>
  <em>l</em>
  <em>lo and Isis abandoned their routines with their family to arrive at our house late at night. I remember that my father called me and I went down to the living room, the furniture was not there and everything was lit by candles and the flames of the fireplace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on?” I </em>
  <em>asked</em>
  <em>. My whole family </em>
  <em>was</em>
  <em> gathered in the center, their bodies are covered in black robes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want you to come closer, daughter,” </em>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>ays my father, raising his arms. I get closer until I’m in front of him. His hands touch my shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately, the dark lord is in a great hurry to gather his people, and we can’t wait for you to turn </em>
  <em>seventeen, darling,” H</em>
  <em>e touches my cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dark Lord?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Finally there</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>s someone with courage to put an order in the magical world</em>
  <em>,”</em>
  <em> adds my m</em>
  <em>um.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will explain later, now you must do something for me, would you do it?” </em>
  <em>I nodded</em>
  <em>. “That’s my girl</em>
  <em>,”</em>
  <em> suddenly another black figure comes out from behind my father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This</em>
  <em> is Bartemius Crouch Jr.” The man comes up with a sinister smile and takes my hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’</em>
  <em>s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Singh,“ </em>
  <em>H</em>
  <em>e says, then releases my hand and goes to a corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Persephone, you must show Mr. Crouch that you</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>re worthy to be on the side of the </em>
  <em>Dark Lord.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But… I- I don’t- I don’t know, dad,” I say nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, it’s a simple thing, I’ll be here.</em>
  <em>” </em>
  <em>Isis reaches out and holds out my wand. "Take it,” I obey with my trembling hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then they all stepped back to reveal three kneeling figures. My father guides me until I</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>m in front of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He holds up his wand and the cloth that covered their faces disappears. My breath </em>
  <em>cuts</em>
  <em> short and my eyes are wide, I try to back away, but my father avoids it by putting a hand on my lower back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A man, a woman and an 8-year-old boy. The three wake up and when they notice the new location they begin to move, and </em>
  <em>try</em>
  <em> to speak, but the ties on their hands</em>
  <em> and</em>
  <em> feet and the cloth in their mouths prevent it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Crucio!” M</em>
  <em>y father </em>
  <em>exclaims</em>
  <em> and the three of them screech in pain. The little boy is crying just like his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look at them with pure terror, what the fuck do </em>
  <em>they</em>
  <em> want me to do with them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is this? Why are they here? Who are they, dad? </em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Calm down, Persephone. This family</em>
  <em>–” He </em>
  <em>points out to them</em>
  <em>. “</em>
  <em>They are Muggles, do you remember what I have taught you about them?</em>
  <em>” I nod in  confusion.</em>
  <em> "Well, now you must show that we</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>re superior to them</em>
  <em>.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha– How?” M</em>
  <em>y father stands behind me and whispers in my ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kill them</em>
  <em>.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was a simple task and you couldn’t even do it,” Ares complains. His face flushed with anger.</p><p>“You asked me to use an unforgivable spell, not only was I going to risk my life with a ticket to Azkaban, you asked me to murder an innocent family!” Tears run down my face. “They had a little boy!”</p><p>"Muggles, either way!”</p><p>“Not because they don’t have magic it means they deserve to be killed. They didn’t know why they were there!”</p><p>"What don’t they deserve?” His teeth gnash, he grabs my arm very tightly. “All your life we’ve taught you your position in this family, in this society–and now you come out with this nonsense! Don’t tell me that you’re fond of them now…” His grip grows stronger and I complain. "Because if that’s the case… you’d better not live anymore in this house”</p><p>I remain silent, impressed by my father’s words. I don’t understand how we went from being the perfect family to this. I always saw my father as a hero, the one who was always going to protect me from everything. But now…</p><p>“N-no…” He nods and releases me.</p><p>“Go away,” He hisses and I don’t wait any longer to run away from there.</p><p>I go up the stairs and stop at the bottom of them. My breathing is accelerated. I look at my right arm, which has a mark on. I lean against a wall and once my breathing is even, I walk to a door and knock several times. Apollo opens it</p><p>“I need Jane,” I say in a whisper and I raise my arm to show him. He looks down.</p><p>“Who–?” He stops half a question and looks me straight in the eye. I nod. He steps back and lets me into his old room. “Love, Persephone needs you…”</p><p>Jane comes out of the bathroom and when she sees my wound, she sighs.</p><p>"We haven’t been in this house long, how many times have you hurt yourself, honey?” Although I know she’s not joking, I can’t help but laugh at her question.</p><p>She shares her head with a smile. I sit on Apollo’s bed and Jane is focused on healing my arm. Apollo moves arranging his things along with his wife’s in the room, I suppose this room’s smaller than the one in her home.</p><p>“Apollo-“ He stops at my call. “When your baby is born, will I be able to visit you?” I know Jane wants to answer, but I don’t take my eyes off my older brother. And for the first time in a long time, he gives me a smile, just for me.</p><p>“Of course you can, Persephone.”</p><p>——————————————</p><p>The rest of the vacation passed quickly, especially since I spent it almost every day in my room to avoid any problem. I only spoke with Jane and sometimes with Apollo, Juno spoke to me just to ask for favors and the other two only to annoy me, but since I didn’t play along like before, they got bored and left me be.</p><p>But finally I’m back at Hogwarts and the first person I see when I enter the castle is Remus, who greets me with a big hug. Which I really needed.</p><p>“Thanks for the notebook, Wolfie,” I whisper before we part and he laughs.</p><p>“You’re welcome. By the way, the book you sent me is the one I was missing, thank you,” He says and I wink. "I don’t think your vacation was as happy as what you told me in your letters,” I shrug.</p><p>“It could be worst. Any progress with the super plan?”</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>“Maybe. I have an idea, but I still have to think about some things, the important thing is that I think it can be achieved,” I sigh in relief.</p><p>"Those words are music to my ears.”</p><p>“I guess it’ll be part of our meeting next time,” He smiles a little. "How did you manage to survive in your house?” He asks with worry.</p><p>“I had a tense moment with my father, but…” I shake my head. "That doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>"Percy, you know you won’t be fine if you don’t tell me how you feel, we promised that we would be honest.” I rub my neck.</p><p>“Second topic for the meeting?”</p><p>He nods. I examine my friend in detail, his eyes show tiredness, he also has dark circles. It won’t be long before the full moon. "Do you think this time we can talk about your little furry problem every full moon?” Remus quirks up at that.</p><p>“N-no, I don’t think it is.”</p><p>"Oh come on, you know every ridiculous story from my sad life, how about an exchange of misfortunes?” I try to joke around so he doesn’t feel so pressured. I already knew about his lycanthropy, but I don’t have all the details. When I mentioned it, Remus almost freaked out.</p><p>“All right,“ He finally says.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be that close to snakes, Lunatic. Especially that one, it’s poisonous,” I roll my eyes when I hear that stupid voice. We both turn to meet James and Sirius.</p><p>"Behave yourself, Prongs,” James holds up his hands.</p><p>"I’m just telling the truth– Right, Padfoot?” I look at Sirius, but he isn’t listening to his friend, instead he stares at my neck. “Paddie?”</p><p>Sirius shakes his head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Dude, we haven’t even had classes yet and you’re already distracted, why are you staring at her like that? I don’t think there’s much to look at.”</p><p>My cheeks flush and I fold my arms over my chest.</p><p>“Idiot.“</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>"James!” Remus scolds him.</p><p>“That necklace is new, Singh. Any admirer?” Sirius refuses to play along with his friend.</p><p>I touch the necklace distractedly.</p><p>"I don’t think so…” I reply simply.</p><p>"Are you okay, Sirius?” Remus asks. The boy just nods.</p><p>“P!” Jenna comes to us and practically tackles me. “Hello, Marauders. I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to kidnap this beautiful lady.”</p><p>“I see that everything is forgiven,” says Remus with a smile and we both nod.</p><p>Jenna doesn’t wait and takes my hand, she guides me through the corridors of the school until we reach the gardens, Lily Evans’ group is sitting in a circle.</p><p>“Ah, Jenna…” I release her hand and stop.</p><p>"What’s going on?”</p><p>“What are you planning? I can’t go to them,” I say nervously.</p><p>"Don’t be silly! I just want to do something, they won’t do anything to you.”</p><p>“I don’t belong in that your group, Jenna,” She sighs and comes closer.</p><p>“Honey,“ She takes my face in her hands. "They won’t despise you, I promise.”</p><p>"But I’ve done it! For a long time, I made fun of each one of them, I can’t do it!”</p><p>"You know? I’m surprised by this new attitude, P. What happened to the confident girl who wouldn’t be trampled on by anyone?” I bite my lower lip.</p><p>“She’s no longer here, she should never have existed,” She stops touching my face.</p><p>“No, Persephone. The girl who discriminated against others and hurt them is no longer here. She’s widely different from the one who always walks with her head held high. Honey, I’ve seen you stand up in front of everyone’s criticism, don’t let that disappear.”</p><p>I almost want to cry. <em>Almost</em>, but she’s right.</p><p>"It’s hard to see the difference,” She smiles.</p><p>“But that’s what you have me for, sweetie. We’ll do it together, like always.” I can’t believe how close I came to losing her. “Listen, if you feel uncomfortable, we can go. I just want to do something, okay?” She takes my hand again.</p><p>When we finally arrive the conversation between them dies. They all smile at Jenna and they stare at me.</p><p>Marlene gets up and hugs Jenna. I smile, pulling back a little.</p><p>"I missed you so much, love,” says Marlene fondly.</p><p>“I did too. My family’s so boring, your letters were my salvation!” When they break apart, Jenna moves away a little and smiles at me. “Mar, I want to officially introduce you to my best friend, Persephone. P, she is my girlfriend, Marlene…” The girl miles shyly at me.</p><p>“It’s… good to see you Marlene. I mean, all of you–” I point out, “Yes, it’s good to see you all together again as always… it’s not that you can’t be apart– Well, I’ve only seen Lily alone, but you’re always in a group, not that it’s wrong, you <em>are</em> friends, that’s what friends do…” I stop speaking when I listen to their laughter.</p><p>Jenna puts her arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"Forgive her, she talks a lot when she’s nervous.”</p><p>I rub the back of my neck.</p><p>"You don’t have to be, Persephone,” says Lily.</p><p>Jenna and I sat on the grass in front of them. Jenna and Marlene hold hands and share a knowing look. The conversation continues, but I don’t understand the topic well enough, from time to time I observe in detail the interaction between the couple. Some whispers in the ear, sweet giggles, kisses on the cheek or lips…</p><p>“They’re adorable.” Lily interrupts my thoughts, turning to them.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“It makes you think… You want something like that, don’t you?” I frown.</p><p>“I guess…” I smile at the thought. Actually, she’s right, it’d be a… good thing, to have something like that.</p><p>"But it’s hard to find it,” She sighs and I laugh. “What?”</p><p>“I know someone who’s willing to have something like <em>that</em> with you,” At first Lily frowns, but then she understands.</p><p>“Oh, please, not in a million years,” She squeals, making me laugh. “It’s not fun!”</p><p>“Yes it is! Potter would give anything to have five minutes of your attention, imagine what he’d do to be your boyfriend!”</p><p>"That will never happen!”</p><p>"Yeah right, can I be your bridesmaid?” She hits my shoulder and I can’t stop laughing.</p><p>“Very funny, isn’t it? What about your love life?”</p><p>"Simple, it doesn’t exist,” She raises a brow.</p><p>“I bet you and Sirius would make a nice couple…”</p><p>"Stop there, redhead. There’s a difference between James and Sirius– James would leave anyone to be with you, and Sirius can’t stop being a womanizer. I’m sure he’ll end alone.”</p><p>Saying those words, I can’t help but feel a knot in my stomach, but I ignore it.</p><p>"That only affirms my theory, Singh,” She smirks. I look at her confused. "If Sirius leaves all those girls, you think you’d be something?”</p><p>I shake my head repeatedly.</p><p>“No- I don’t- He doesn’t- Agh!” I groan, making her laugh. “It won’t happen.” I sentence with a growl</p><p>"I find many errors in your theory, Persephone.”</p><p>“I don’t,” I shrug.</p><p>Later, the group begins another conversation, with names that I didn’t recognize, in situations that I never knew happened.</p><p>I know that my presence causes them some discomfort, especially with Alice, and sometimes Lily doesn’t know if she should mention something in front of me, at no time I take part in the gossip, but I don’t care about it much. Surely, I’d act the same, or even worse. I don’t blame them, but all of this helps me relax a little and makes forget about my family.</p><p>The next day, classes continue smoothly. Some tests have already been answered, but there’s still some tension between the students. Without realizing it, several weeks had passed without any drama.</p><p>“You look… less worse.”</p><p>“Thanks, Reg, you always know what to say,” I say as I toss him a piece of apple. He laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>“You’re relaxed, that’s good. What about the nightmares?”</p><p>“They keep coming, but now I can sleep. I guess at Hogwarts I feel safer knowing that my father can’t harm me here.”</p><p>Regulus grimaces, nodding.</p><p>“The picnic was a good idea when everyone is at the Quidditch match,” He offers, eating a grape.</p><p>The gardens are just for us, I wanted a moment of silence with my best friend.</p><p>“I always have good ideas,” We laugh. "Come on, I bet you can catch this grape with your mouth,” he groans, but agrees to try.</p><p>“You suck at this game. Always.”</p><p>"Shut up, I need to focus,” He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth.</p><p>The first attempt fails. And the second. And third. After his turn, I only manage to catch one.</p><p>"That’s cheating,” He complains.</p><p>“How could it be cheating? You threw it,” I scoff.</p><p>"You throw the grapes very high, the last one almost hit me in the eye!”</p><p>“That’s because you don’t have good reflexes, idiot.”</p><p>"So?” A piece of apple hits my forehead and we start a food war. “Now that’s enough! Don’t waste anymore food, Singh.”</p><p>I laugh and pick up the remains.</p><p>"Hey, the other day I heard a little rumor about you,” I raised my eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>"What thing?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, they just mentioned a certain Amelia Potts…” He groans dramatically and I giggle.</p><p>"I just helped her with her story assignment and suddenly I’m dating her?”</p><p>“You don’t like her?”</p><p>“It’s not that. She’s beautiful and good– Pureblood, it’s just that… I’m sick of everyone wanting to pair me up with everyone.”</p><p>"I understand,” We’re silent for a few minutes, then he gets up.</p><p>"It’s horrible how something’s always expected of you, especially when even you don’t know what you’re capable of…” His words surprise me, but I don’t know what to reply.</p><p>"We should run away, Persephone.”</p><p>"What?” I look at him with an amused expression.</p><p>“As soon as school ends and you’re no longer tied to that ridiculous wedding and I don’t have any family responsibilities. Let’s just run away and don’t look back–”</p><p>“Did the food hurt yout head?”</p><p>“Think about it!” He ignores my question. "Life without worries, without fear of anyone, just travel, no parents, no school, no work, nothing to stop us!” He says, almost shouting the last.</p><p>I laugh and get up to face him.</p><p>“That’d be great. Where would we go?“ He smiles.</p><p>“Wherever! Greece, Ireland, India, we can go to America, wherever we want!” He raises his arms.</p><p>“Oh! We could do whatever, eat whatever, wear anything, dance on the beach!”</p><p>“Yes!” And as if we were connected, we start dancing –or that was the intention, at one point it’s just meaningless jumps, no music, just our laughter with zero cares about the world.</p><p>This is unusual for Regulus, but I wouldn’t complain about this attitude in a million years. I love it when he’s not serious and prefers to have fun with me. Time and our parents have not taken these moments away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did he lecture you for not killing that family?”</p><p>Remus couldn’t believe what his friend was saying. For a long time, he heard many stories about Sirius’s cruel family and when he started the meetings with Persephone, he believed that it would be something similar, but with this… The Singhs won the worst family competition.</p><p>“Yep,” she replies as she took a bite out of her cookie.</p><p>“That’s a horrible thing.”</p><p>“My family is,” Persephone recalls what happened to her older sister and is debating whether to keep the promise with Juno or warn her friend.</p><p>"Say it already, it always smells burnt when you think,” Remus jokes causing her to scoff.</p><p>"It’s nothing, and don’t think I forgot our exchange,” He stops laughing and his hands start to shake a little.</p><p>"First you must tell me how you knew it,” He sighs.</p><p>"It was just clues, remember when we fought in third year because the other three idiots were out of their dorms at dawn?”</p><p>“No,“ she looks at him in surprise.</p><p>"Didn’t they tell you?” Remus denies confused and she sighs.</p><p>“One night… I-” Persephone suddenly blushes. "I was going to see a boy from Ravenclaw- before you say something, nothing happened, it was just kisses- then everyone went to the bedrooms, on the way I ran into them, Pettigrew just trembled with fear but James and Sirius started yelling at me. To tell the truth, I was too happy at the time, I didn’t mind seeing them, I wasn’t going to accuse them– I was also breaking the rules, but they yelled at we started arguing. Obviously Filch discovered us,” Remus’ body tenses. “It struck me that you were not with them. I started to notice you more. Your wounds… sometimes you seemed sick, I didn’t understand why they were awake that time, but I suppose that in time I discovered your secret. It was their fault if you think about it.”</p><p>"That explains a lot of things.”</p><p>"What do you mean?”</p><p>“I remember it, third year. It was when they couldn’t go and I broke my arm” He shakes his head. “I … I was bitten by a werewolf when I was just a baby, I have lived with this thing all my life…” His eyes water. Persephone decides to take his hand as support. “They discovered it and they wanted to help.”</p><p>"What did they do?”</p><p>Remus chuckles.</p><p>“Animagi.“</p><p>She raises her eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>"Sirius is a dog, James a stag, and Peter’s rat.”</p><p>"Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail,” She rolls her eyes and Remus laughs.</p><p>“Moony,” He adds, pointing at himself. “At first I tried to refuse, but they ignored me. Since then, they have been working to be animagi, until they got it later. When it is a full moon, they transform and help me not to hurt myself or others. Werewolves don’t hurt other animals. “</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“I know they’re not your favorite people, Percy. But thanks to them, my Little Furry Problem - that’s what they call it - is more tolerable. They are my best friends, I owe them too much,” Remus adds totally honest.</p><p>"That’s… well, having friends,” says Percy and he looks at her.</p><p>“Jenna would surely do the same.”</p><p>She laughs. “I don’t think so, that is, I know that she would support me in everything, that’s obvious, but looking for a way to change yourself to help a friend, even I couldn’t think of something like that.”</p><p>Her thoughts drift and she can’t help but envy Remus. He’s very lucky to have them and Sirius as part of that group. She remembers the adventures they once had, the stories they shared, the sadness they comforted together.</p><p>"You’re lucky, Wolfie.”</p><p>Remus smiles.</p><p>"You too, it’s not to brag, but from the marauding group, now you have me,” She watches him with a sad smile. "We are in this together, Percy.”</p><p>—————————————————-</p><p>
  <b>Percy’s POV</b>
</p><p>The weeks pass and the exams end, everyone can breathe, my meetings with Remus continue without problems and regarding my research on Muggles, I think I have improved, I know much more. I must admit that it was not easy to understand some things– Luckily, Lupin is patient, with each meeting our friendship has grown stronger, which I appreciate.</p><p>The potions classes with Sirius are… quiet, to tell the truth; we’re a great team, but we barely share a few words and they’re only to pass ingredients. I guess that’s than to yell and push. We don’t dare to look each other in the eye and I don’t know how to feel about it, Slughorn is pleased with our performance and doesn’t miss the opportunity to show it off to all the students and teachers.</p><p>"How is it possible that he keeps talking about us being so drunk?” Sirius whispers.</p><p>I giggle as we both watch Slughorn talking to a student, who only nods at the professor’s babble.</p><p>I turn to Sirius, who’s dressed in a black shirt, with some of the buttons undone, dress pants, and his usual tousled hair.</p><p>“Apparently he’s glad to finally have you on his pedestal of students,” He grimaces.</p><p>“It was never my intention,” I laugh again and he does it too. "You look… pretty today, Singh.” He says quickly and then take a little from his glass.</p><p>I feel my cheeks burn and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. Right now, I appreciate Jenna lending me her red dress. I was surprised that she had one like this, with no neckline, medium straps, a small bow under the chest, pretty straightforward, reaching just above my knees. To tell the truth, since Slughorn invited us to one of his “exclusive” parties, I didn’t really want to, but both Jenna and Lily forced me to come.</p><p>"Thanks, you don’t look too bad either…”</p><p>"Do you think this circus also has to do with us? He usually does these parties during Christmas…”</p><p>"Surely he wanted proof,” He nods.</p><p>“Do you think if we leave now, he’ll notice?” He walks to be in front of me.</p><p>“I don’t think so, it won’t take long until he tries to show us off with a broom,” Sirius bites his lip, drowning his chuckles.</p><p>“I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere else?” I raise my eyebrows and he rolls his eyes. “It’s important.”</p><p>I nod and we both leave the room, we walk through the empty corridors, only the moonlight and a few torches lighting our way.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I thought about what you said– you know, in your house,” We stop. "I know that maybe I don’t usually think things before I say or do them- that’s what Remus says- that’s why…” He cocks his head a little. “I can only tell you that, no matter how the plan turns out–” He looks me in the eyes. “I… I wouldn’t force you into something you don’t want, and if everything goes wrong…” He stutters.</p><p>“I understand,” I see sincerity in his eyes.</p><p>"I know I hurt you, Persephone,” I feel shivers when he says my name. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>"It’s a little late for that, Sirius.”</p><p>"I know, I just-”</p><p>“Why did you walk away?” I interrupt him, he seems surprised.</p><p>“I- I don’t… I don’t know.”</p><p>"You replaced me, you never worried whether if I wanted to be with you, just… you pushed me away.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>I nod and walk away a little, fighting back tears.</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>________________</p><p>After that, everything passes quickly and our fifth year is over: Ravenclaw wins the house cup and everyone gets together on the train back home.</p><p>As for me, everything changed: Apollo and Isis returned to their homes with their families, Balder will stay with his friends for a while, my parents didn’t object.</p><p>My parents and Juno barely speak to me. It’s sad to see how my family is slowly breaking down and I can’t help but feel guilty, my letters to Remus express it very well, but he keeps telling me that this is not my fault. I guess he can’t understand it anyway…</p><p>My only help for not going crazy were the letters between Remus, Lily and Regulus, and truth be told, I was quite surprised when I received one, earlier in the holidays.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Singh</em>,</p><p>
  <em>Obviously I write this to you by force, Remus demanded that I do it, I don’t know why he doesn’t do it, but anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Given our truce period, I should start with: How was your vacation? Although I don’t care, you can answer this letter… or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>ve been in the Potter’s house, I suppose that my vacations do not compare with the hell you</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>re living, somehow I feel</em>
  <em>… </em>
  <em>sorry for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s why I remembered something that I think is vital for the plan to continue. What happened </em>
  <em>with</em>
  <em> your family that </em>
  <em>made them </em>
  <em>hate you so much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to get information out of Lupin, but </em>
  <em>he </em>
  <em>refused. My family has a thousand and one reasons to hate me, I can’t understand why Ares’s favorite girl can be so </em>
  <em>loathed</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SBx</em>
  <em>’</em>
</p><p>The end of the parchment has a huge ink stain.</p><p>At first I thought it was a joke, but I decided to answer him, something very brief, I couldn’t tell him about my parents that summer by letter, I don’t know when I can tell him, but apparently my answer reassured him. Another surprise was that we both continued with the letters, without realizing it, I was looking forward to the Potter’s owl.</p><p>
  <b>Sixth year</b>
</p><p>"I can’t wait for the exams,” says the redhead with emotion.</p><p>"Say something like that again and I’ll hit your pretty nose, Evans,” I grunt.</p><p>She laughs nervously at my expression.</p><p>“I just want to pass them, they’ve made me nervous and I studied during the whole vacation,” A new growl comes out of my mouth.</p><p>“Lily, there’s a reason that it’s a vacation, there’s no school, you don’t have to study. Also, we are just starting, we haven’t even had any classes!”</p><p>“I can’t believe this, but I agree with the snake, Lily flower,” comments James, surprising everyone. “I know, I know, but don’t get used to it.”</p><p>The marauders together with Lily are gathered in the room of requirement. I’m on a huge cushion leaning against the wall, next to Lily, who’s sitting on the floor. The rest are scattered throughout the room.</p><p>"Oh, come on. Remus will understand,” The boy blushes a little and rubs his neck.</p><p>"Ha!” I laugh, pointing at him. “He didn’t study either!– You see, Evans? You’re the only one who studied on vacation, you little bookworm,” I say.</p><p>“She always gets nervous, it’s normal to want to be prepared,” Lupin defends.</p><p>“Don’t try to fix it, Moony,” adds Sirius, putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go back to where we left off: The plan.”</p><p>"Yes, the big dance will be in November, James will be there with his family. We should all gather any important information. ”</p><p>"We must know which minister will officiate the wedding, then we will see what we’ll have to do…”</p><p>"I read that their families have very specific marriage rituals,” adds Lily.</p><p>Sirius and I wince.</p><p>“Don’t tell me we have to spend a weekend at each other’s house to meet the family,” I complain.</p><p>“I have no idea…”</p><p>“That’s quite rare.”</p><p>“Well, although I love being with all of you, except the snake, and I’m not complaining about your presence, Lily flower– but I have a meeting with the Quidditch team…” James takes his things, the rest of us have nothing else to do now so we get up.</p><p>Upon leaving, a new conversation started between the marauders, while Lily told me a story from her childhood.</p><p>Sirius’s body collides with mine. I can feel his arms at my waist, then he takes my wrist and pulls me toward the entrance to the gardens. It forces me to crouch on the floor under a window frame.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you Black?!” I squeal. His hands cover my mouth.</p><p>"Shut your mouth, I just saved your life!” I look at him totally confused and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Little by little we look out of our hiding place.</p><p>"Sirius?” The others walk up to us.</p><p>“No! Please– We’re not here, don’t make it obvious!” He says with worry.</p><p>"Who are you hiding from?” Lily asks.</p><p>“<em>Trixie Jones</em>!” He whispers in terror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” I look at him in horror and he nods.</p><p>“I thought I had mistaken her for someone else, but I swear it’s her!” He shivers.</p><p>"You got to be kidding me…”</p><p>"Believe me, I wish it was just a joke,” He peeks a little out of the window frame where he can see undiscovered. In a quick movement he hides again. "Here it comes…”</p><p>I don’t move and I think we both hold our breath. The others act normally, several students pass and I turn in my place and carefully peek through the frame.</p><p>"I think she’s gone,” Sirius checks. We both get up.</p><p>“Okay, that was kind of weird, but I really have to go, tell me later, Padfoot,” James says, then leaves.</p><p>Remus, Peter and Lily approach us. I look at Sirius.</p><p>“Are you sure it was her?”</p><p>“I swear, if I was kidding, I wouldn’t bother doing all this!”</p><p>Oh no. This is bad.</p><p>"Are you going to explain or not?” Remus says, totally confused.</p><p>I sigh and turn to them.</p><p>“Trixie is… a bad person.”</p><p>“She’s the devil,“ adds Sirius.</p><p>"Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”</p><p>"Yes it is,” Sirius and I say at the same time. I feel a shiver as I remember the moments with Trixie.</p><p>"Okay Remus this must be important if Persephone and Sirius agree on something that isn’t part of the plan,” says Lily.</p><p>“Well, we met Trixie when we were kids, I think we were about nine or ten years old, she’s a pureblood, so her parents and ours were… friends. The thing with that girl is that- “</p><p>“She’s the devil” Sirius interrupts again.</p><p>“Black, if you keep saying that, they won’t believe us!” He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"No one will do it anyway, they didn’t believe us back then!”</p><p>“Nobody believes children,” I shake my head and continue. "Anyway, at first we thought she was a good girl, always helping everyone, she was laughing at our jokes and she even helping in some mischief, but it was all a hoax.”</p><p>"She has this ability that… I don’t know, she plays with your mind, then she starts acting strange and does something horrible, but it makes it seem like it was you!”</p><p>We were silent waiting for some reaction from the others. Remus’s laugh surprised us.</p><p>“Wow, that was incredible, it almost made me think that all of this is true. Did you used to do this when you were children?”</p><p>"Remus, it’s not part of a game, it’s the truth!”</p><p>"Even I find it hard to believe it too,” starts Lily. “If all that were true. You’re no longer children, perhaps the girl has changed. It was just that, some children are mischievous.”</p><p>“Oh no… We were naughty, she was another level.”</p><p>"Stop laughing, Moony!” Sirius complains looking at Remus.</p><p>“I can’t help it, your face is priceless. It reminded me of the time James accidentally shaved your eyebrow,” Remus lets out another laugh and Sirius growls.</p><p>“You don’t believe us, right?” I say looking at Lily while Sirius fights with Remus.</p><p>“Let’s say I believe a 50%”</p><p>I grimace</p><p>“Anyway, I have to go, if it’s really Trixie, I want to get away as much as I can,” I say goodbye to them and leave the two boys fighting.</p><p>I get into the Slytherin the common room, but before I can continue to my bedroom, I hear giggles as I pass by some girls. I stop and see them, as soon as they realize it, they laugh. I frown, but I don’t care.</p><p>"Look who came. The lioness pretending to be a snake,” says a blond boy. Thorfinn Rowle. I look at him raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What are you implying, Rowle?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing, Singh,” The other students in the common room laugh. "Look at her, she’s confused!” He says, then laughs like a sick seal, causing more laughter.</p><p>"If you’re not going to say something smart, I’ll go…” I fake a smile and return to my path, but the boy intervenes.</p><p>"Where were you now, Singh? With Lupin? Evans’ dirty blood? Or did you have bigger plans with Black? ”</p><p>"Surely she was with Black!” Someone says in the distance, everyone laughs again.</p><p>“Do I have to tell you all my moves, Rowle?” All I want is to go to my bed.</p><p>“Not necessarily, we all know what you’re doing,” He crosses his arms and smiles as if he had said something interesting.</p><p>"Then why do you ask?” I say fed up. His smile disappears for a second, but he pulls himself together. “Is this your biggest attempt to make fun of me? really?”</p><p>“You are a traitor, traitors don’t deserve to be in Slytherin.”</p><p>"Oh yeah?” I smile. “And why do they think I’m a traitor? because I don’t make fun of others anymore? Because I’m not mad at losing Quidditch matches? Because anyone else is more interesting than an entire Slytherin room?”</p><p>Nobody responds.</p><p>"It’s because you turned your back on your blood, on your family,” says a male voice behind me. I turn to meet Snape. I laugh.</p><p>“You must know the importance of blood, right, Snivellus? Right, <em>halfblood</em>?”</p><p>“A halfblood who knows his place. You’re the one who wants to be part of something that is not,” I approach him.</p><p>"I don’t think you know what you’re saying, Snape. Do you know what your place is? I don’t think so, right now you’re aiming way above it,”</p><p>I smile. “If you knew your place, you wouldn’t be facing me. Better go back to your potions and play for a while in some corner.”</p><p>I take a few steps back and look around me, all eyes fixed on me.</p><p>“Does anyone else have a problem with me? Because believe me, I don’t care in the least, if I didn’t care before, now less. Get into your own affairs, make a life and leave mine alone.”</p><p>Everyone is silent. I clasp my hands and bow to Snape, finally going to my bedroom.</p><p>I have to admit that I’m quite proud of myself for what just happened. Although my life has hit me hard, I must admit that my confidence was reeling, I didn’t feel completely comfortable with the attention of so many people, something I was used to before, but now… it seems like a great step.</p><p>I have to tell Jenna this, and then Remus.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>"Is it my imagination or did I just see Trixie Jones?” Regulus says sitting down across from me at the Slytherin table.</p><p>“Where!?” I squeal as I duck under the table, revealing only part of my head and eyes. Reg laughs at my reaction.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re still afraid of that girl.”</p><p>I look everywhere and little by little I sit again, but I’m still attentive.</p><p>"It is not fear… it’s- agh, it doesn’t matter. You won’t believe me, you didn’t do it back then…”</p><p>"Well, forgive me for not believing that a 10-year-old girl was guilty of my house catching on fire,” I cross my arms and pout.</p><p>“I’m sure it was her, but, anyway, where did you see her?” He turns a little and points to the Ravenclaw table. I nod. “It makes sense.”</p><p>"Haven’t you said hi?” He says in a mocking question.</p><p>"Very funny.”</p><p>"You know you’re not 10 years old anymore, right? Could you talk to her?”</p><p>"Sure and suddenly I cut off my head,” I say. ”No thanks, I want to live.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I remember she was good to me, and she gave me sweets,” He says, smiling.</p><p>“That’s part of her plan, Reggie. First she has to win you, then she makes her malicious work.”</p><p>“You’re impossible. Can we go to class?“</p><p>I growl and nod.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>The rest of the day was pretty calm… until it was time for potions class.</p><p>“Very well, welcome to a new school year, my students. As you know, the most important exams are this year, so I will do the buddy assignment from now on.”</p><p>The teacher began to say names and each one sat down with his partner, Jenna had Lily, that’s fine. I feel déjà vu, but this time it is much worse.</p><p>"Remus Lupin with… Trixie Jones”</p><p>I feel a strong pain in the chest. Damn, me worrying about protecting Remus from my family, I didn’t see this coming.</p><p>The brunette is a few places ahead of Remus, so she turns to find her new partner. Remus, as he is a damn good person, raises his hand to meet her. She smiles and sits down next to him.</p><p>“Sirius Black with, well, this is no surprise to anyone, but since last year, I have found my best students,” He laughs as he touches his belly, but seeing that no one else is laughing, clears his throat. “Sirius Black and Persephone Singh.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Sirius to run to my place, he practically throws his books on the table and sits down.</p><p>"Am I the only one who heard the tragedy?” He asks agitated</p><p>“Trixie’s with Remus. He’s going to die, Black,” We both look at the couple, but suddenly the brunette turns and sees us. Neither can react, Trixie smiles and waves at us and then returns to Remus.</p><p>“Oh, he’s so dead,” adds Sirius.</p><p>The class continues and during all the time I couldn’t concentrate on what Slughorn says, my gaze always returned to Trixie.</p><p>Who sometimes giggles and gets very close to Remus, while he just blushes and laughs too. I clench my teeth every time I hear them. Sirius is also tense with this situation, and he growls as he sees them.</p><p>Potions ends and everyone begins to leave. Sirius and I are waiting for the others outside the room and as soon as I see Remus, I run to him and hug him. The brown-haired man seems surprised, but accepts it.</p><p>“Everything okay, Percy?”</p><p>“Are you injured? Did she do something to you?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t tell me that this Trisha was in class,” says James coming to our side along with Peter, then Lily and Jenna arrive.</p><p>“Her name is Trixie and yes, she is… Remus’ new partner” I say when I separate from my friend, who scratches the back of his neck, a little nervous.</p><p>“Guys, I know what you think, but it doesn’t seem like such a bad person. It was actually fun talking to her,” I look at him take a few steps back.</p><p>"That is her move, Moony,” Sirius points out. "First she’s a good person, when she’s confident and have some secrets from you she’s going to wait for the right moment to attack.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the snake’s move?” says James.</p><p>I roll my eyes and ignore it.</p><p>“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit?” Lily adds.</p><p>“Wow, wait,” says Jenna, stepping forward and looking at me. “Trixie Jones?” It seems the memories come to her. “You’ve already mentioned her before, P… Are you telling me that that sweet girl is the same monster that you told me about?”</p><p>“Sweet?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve also spoken to her. She was just transferred from Beauxbatons, she looks like a pretty charming girl. ”</p><p>“Nobody listens to us?” Sirius complains.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Says a different voice. We all turn to see her. Trixie Jones. “Sirius Black and Persephone Singh!” The girl smiles, then jumps in place and claps her hands with joy.</p><p>Oh, this is my end.</p><p>The girl approaches until we’re in front of her and analyzes us from top to bottom, she stops at Sirius.</p><p>“Wow, time has been an ally for you. You were cute when we were younger, Sirius, but now,” She approaches him. “You’re handsome. Look at those eyes! Surely many girls are behind you. Well, that’s what they told me and I was not surprised,” Now she observes me. “And you, my dear Persephone, as beautiful as ever, knew that you were going to become a charming woman.” Those comments are usually made by our aunts.</p><p>She stays in the middle of both and then she raises her arms and wraps us in a big hug. Touching part of her skin, I can’t help but feel a chill. The hug did not last long and sets us free.</p><p>"H-hi Trixie,” I say with a fake smile. “I thought I would never see you again.”</p><p>She laughs, seems not to notice that my comment was not friendly at all.</p><p>“I know, since I moved to France we haven’t been able to communicate, but don’t worry, princess!”</p><p>I groan at the stupid nickname she always used with me. I never liked it.</p><p>“I’m back, I’ll continue my studies at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Neither responds, it seems that we were frozen in our places, so the others decide to interrupt.</p><p>"Trix, let me introduce you to the others,” Jenna begins. Wait a second, <em>Trix!?</em> "This is Lily Evans, this is Peter Petitgrew, James Potter, and I guess you already know Remus,” Remus blushes a little.</p><p>"Yes, I already know him,” she says looking at him with a shy smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can be friends,” Some Ravenclaw girls come up and say something I don’t hear. “Oh, I have to go, I guess I’ll see you later” She turns back to us. “It’s good to see you guys again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you ask Slughorn to change your partner, I’ll buy you all the chocolate you want,” Remus laughs across the table.</p><p>"You really want me away from Trixie…” He says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Obviously,” That makes him laugh again. “It’s not funny.“</p><p>"Don’t be mad,” He raises his hands in surrender. "Listen, it’s been a few classes I’ve had with her, I think you and Sirius are exaggerating a bit. She seems to be a good girl.”</p><p>"You hurt me, Lupin.”</p><p>"It would be better if, if she were a bad person, I discovered it on my own…”</p><p>"No, it doesn’t convince me.”</p><p>“Persephone…”</p><p>“Don’t come at me with that, I know what I’m saying, she’s bad and she’ll hurt you if you’re not careful, but you won’t listen to me,” I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Are you angry with me?”</p><p>“No,“ I sigh. "I don’t blame you, I also fell for her game, I understand why everyone thinks those things about her, it’s just that…” I see towards the Ravenclaw table, where Trixie laughs with her friends. Then I look back at Remus and smile, “It doesn’t matter, you wouldn’t understand. Just be careful.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, but it isn’t necessary.”</p><p>“Yes it is, but you’re not ready for this conversation.”</p><p>“Now, it’s okay. Do you want to go for a walk or something?” He says getting up from the place.</p><p>"Sure. As long as I have you as far from the devil, the better.”</p><p>Remus huffs and we both leave the large dining room. The looks don’t wait, although since last year we started our friendship, just a few weeks before finishing fifth year, Remus and I decided to go out more often, regardless of what the others said. Although sometimes I can notice Wolfie’s discomfort.</p><p>We walk through the halls talking about nonsense until we hear someone’s complaints.</p><p>Lily and James are fighting… <em>again</em>. The redhead looks angry, her face is flushed and I don’t think it’s out of shame, while James looks at her with amusement. Lupin and I stop at a good distance from them.</p><p>"I don’t understand why Potter keeps trying with Lily, it’s obvious that they hate each other!” I commented making Remus laugh.</p><p>“I guess James expects a miracle for Lily to say yes.”</p><p>“You’re a pig, Potter!“ Lily yells.</p><p>“But Potter doesn’t try, he just plays smart and tries to impress her wrongly. That’ll never work for him.”</p><p>“You say it like you know what you need to do…”</p><p>“It’s not a great science, everything he does is wrong, he just wants to attract attention and waits for Lily to fall into his arms, but since she doesn’t, it becomes a whim, why doesn’t he leave her alone? Surely another dumb girl would be willing to go out with him.”</p><p>"That’s a problem” I look confused at my friend. “Lily didn’t fall for his charms, that’s why he wants her”</p><p>“As I said: A whim.”</p><p>“A whim doesn’t last that long, plus it doesn’t stop talking about it all the time. Sometimes it’s annoying.”</p><p>“If he really wants it, he must change his strategy.”</p><p>Our conversation is cut short when Lily slaps the boy and all I can do is laugh out loud. The redhead walks away and James is puzzled. Remus sighs and suddenly notice how his body shivers a little, but manages to recover quickly.</p><p>“You’re good?” I touch his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, it’s just…” He looks around making sure that no one hears us. “The full moon is approaching, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Shall I accompany you to the infirmary? Do you want chocolate?” I ask making him laugh.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m already an expert in this.”</p><p>"Moony! Did you see the tremendous blow Prongs received?” Sirius says coming to our side along with a grumpy James touching his cheek.</p><p>"Yes, I saw it all, are you okay, Prongs?” James just growls.</p><p>“Epic,” I say with a smile and the boy looks at me angrily.</p><p>“You know?” Remus says. “Percy and I were talking about your strategy to conquer Lily.”</p><p>"Which is disgusting” I added.</p><p>"Maybe she could help you,” he says, taking me by the shoulders.</p><p>“What!?” James and I say at the same time.</p><p>“What could a snake know?”</p><p>“I would never help Potter in anything and less if it has to do with Lily!” I look at James. "She doesn’t deserve it!”</p><p>"Oh, now you’re the good friend? Who was it that was responsible for making her life miserable during all those years?”</p><p>I clench my teeth angrily.</p><p>"That was before…”</p><p>"Before discovering how disgusting you are as a person.”</p><p>"James!” Remus scolds him.</p><p>“And you think you’re perfect? You’re just a capricious child who doesn’t understand what a no is. You promise Lily everything, but once she’s gone, your life is just pranks and annoying those you consider inferior,” I approach James. “You’re nothing different than what I was.”</p><p>"You and I have nothing in common.”</p><p>I smile.</p><p>“You want to bet? What about Snape? No wait, what about all Slytherin? You never think about the consequences of this separation of houses, you never worry if someone was hurt by any of your jokes, you think that anyone can be in the palm of your hand, you manipulate minors and anyone who can get in the way, all so that have your moment of glory and everyone applaud you and still think you deserve someone like Lily?”</p><p>"Who are you to criticize me? A girl who thinks she can change from one day to the next, your biggest problem is no longer being Daddy’s favorite. You do not measure your words, you hurt anyone who is not pureblood or who does not have money, you do not know the number of boys who run away from you and you don’t have an idea of everything they say about the famous Slytherin princess. From first grade I knew that you’d be a big problem for us, I didn’t have to wait long to know that I did the right thing by separating you from the group and obviously I wouldn’t let Sirius fall with you in your miserable life. But now? Now you put this whole theater together to get the forgiveness you don’t deserve. You still wonder why Sirius left you? Do you think you deserve the friendship of Lily and Remus?”</p><p>Everything went silent, in the hallway only the four of us were left in a quite tense situation. I feel the tears in my eyes but I don’t allow them to leave and before anyone could do anything, my fist hits James’ face.</p><p>The surprise and the blow unbalance him and he takes a few steps back, but my actions only worsened his anger, his face flushes and he walks to face me, but Sirius’s body stands in the middle and tries to control his friend, but it’s not enough and he pushes him away. James pulls out his wand, so I quickly imitate him and we both cast a spell at the same time, but they bounce back and we’re both pushed to the ground in a crash.</p><p>Strong pain goes through my back and neck, I groan and Remus crouches down next to me.</p><p>"Percy, are you alright?” Very carefully he helps me sit down.</p><p>“What is happening here?” Professor Mcgonagall walks into the room.</p><p>No one could say anything at the time.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>"I hope these hours are useful for you to stop these childish fights,” says the teacher at the front of the room, while James and I are sitting together. This punishment could’ve been worse, but thanks to the concern of your friends, I’ve decided that no one will leave until they make the passes,” He looks at us expectantly. “I will go and I just have to remind you not to cause another disaster, am I right?”</p><p>We both remain silent and the teacher leaves.</p><p>For a few minutes we do nothing, then James gets up and goes to the back of the room. I cross my arms on the table and rest my head on them.</p><p>In that, shouts of celebration are heard, it’s obvious that they come from outside, a window looks out onto the courts where Quidditch teams practice. James looks out and complains.</p><p>"I can’t believe I’m missing practice, all because of a snake!” I ignore his comment and he continues to see out the window. “I’ll never leave, there’s no way I could be your friend.”</p><p>For some reason, that comment catches my attention. I barely move my head towards him when I speak.</p><p>"What you said before,” He looks at me. “'I did the right thing by separating you from the group,” I settle in my chair. "I remember arguing with Sirius because I thought you didn’t like me, that you had something against me. I wasn’t wrong.”</p><p>"You’re not Ravenclaw for a reason,” he says sarcastically.</p><p>“Why?” I ask and he raises an eyebrow. “What did I do to make you hate me like this?” James rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You won’t make it.”</p><p>"What?”</p><p>“I know what you’re trying, you talk about the problem to do therapy and then be friends.”</p><p>I snort and get up.</p><p>"Listen” I sit at the teacher’s desk. “It’s obvious that we’ll be here for a long time. I don’t want to be your friend either, but I can’t help thinking that… ” My breathing stops and I look him straight in the eye. “What could I have done to you when I was eleven years old to ruin the only friendship I had?”</p><p>For a moment his features soften and he looks uncomfortable.</p><p>“You said it yourself, it was a long time ago, you should get over it.”</p><p>“Says the boy that can’t get over a girl,” James sighs and looks back out the window. But it doesn’t last long.</p><p>"I know that the wedding is only part of your plan,” He says and now I look at him confused. He walks away from the window and walks around the room. “As soon as we get out of this, you’ll return to your natural state and you’ll hurt my friends again. The only reason I accepted the truce was because of Remus and Sirius, but I’ll never let my guard down.”</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>"I can’t believe how stupid you are,” I growl. “The stupid wedding is just a circus for my parents to control me. What you think is theater, it’s a form of manipulation on the part of my family, they… they are not good people and they tried to take me to the dark side and in not doing so they had to act quickly.”</p><p>He stops between the rows of desks and pays attention to me.</p><p>“I know that Sirius has told you about his family, mine’s not very different, and they also have to control Sirius, it’s the only thing they could think of so we don’t dishonor the family. You don’t know how lucky you are to have a different family, Potter,” I feel a lump in my throat. "You don’t know me and that’s why you think you have the freedom to judge me.”</p><p>"Me? You’ve also insulted me-”</p><p>"For self-defense!” I exclaim. "What did you expect me to do? In our first year, on the train I thought I could really be your friend, but everything changed very quickly.”</p><p>"I overheard your conversation with Mcgonagall after the ceremony.”</p><p>His answer surprises me.</p><p>“You wanted Sirius to be with you in Slytherin, you wanted to drive away the first friend I had. I always knew that only bad people were in that house and you wanted to drag him to it. I don’t regret my decision, my eleven-year-old self was right.”</p><p>I keep thinking about what he says.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> and you were very selfish,” I add. "Yes, I wanted to be with my best friend, but I was worried about what his parents would say! I was very afraid since I knew what Walburga was able to do, I thought it was a mistake and thought that if I talked to the teacher, they could fix it,” Great, now I’m crying. “I wanted to protect my best friend and ended up losing him, all because a spoiled child misinterpreted things.”</p><p>"Even so, you were cruel to many people, you made fun of Evans, Remus, all those who were not pureblood” He says quietly.</p><p>“I’m not innocent, I know I did a lot of bad things, but, unlike you, I do regret it,” I clean my face. "It was what my parents taught me and I didn’t… I can’t justify myself with just that, I know, but at least I’m trying to change and it’s not that easy, I just–” A sob escapes my lips. “I want to be different from my parents.”</p><p>We’re silent for a few minutes in which I try to calm down.</p><p>"I didn’t- I didn’t know,” he says in a whisper.</p><p>“Of course not,” I sigh. “It wasn’t just you… Sirius wasn’t forced to tell me all that, he could’ve made a decision, but he only followed you.”</p><p>"We were kids.”</p><p>"Stupid kids.”</p><p>James nods and rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>"You know? Sirius had a very bad time after your argument,” I don’t speak. “We even heard him cry sometimes…”</p><p>"That doesn’t matter now, James,” Before the boy could say anything, the door opens, Remus and Sirius peek through.</p><p>"Are you best friends now?” Remus asks in an attempt to cut the tension.</p><p>I don’t wait any longer and I leave the room without looking at anyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next day</b>
  <b>.</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>“You’re good?” Remus asks worried.</p><p>“If you keep asking that, I’ll hit you.”</p><p>“I’m just doing my job as a friend,” He grins.</p><p>“Sorry,” We keep walking towards the potions classroom. “No, I’m not fine, but soon everything will be better,” He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Is tonight’s meeting still standing?”</p><p>Remus stops, forcing me to do it too.</p><p>“About that…” He says sadly. "I promised Trix that I would help her with her potions homework.”</p><p>“What?“</p><p>"I don’t know how long it’ll take and I don’t want to ghost you…”</p><p>"What?”</p><p>“Oh, here it comes…” He says nervously.</p><p>"Are you replacing me with Trixie?” I raise my eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s not that, you know very well that the exams are coming, I just want to help her.”</p><p>I growl at his words.</p><p>"And I suppose she begged you for help.”</p><p>“We’re partners-“</p><p>“Remi!” A shrill voice interrupts us. Trixie comes to our side and hugs Remus, who blushes. “Come on, walk, otherwise we’ll be late…”</p><p>She says when the hug ends, and then looks at me.</p><p>"Oh Persephone, it looks like you didn’t have a good night, are you okay?” She seems worried, but I don’t believe her.</p><p>“I’m fine Trixie.”</p><p>“Your dark circles look dreadful,” She looks for something in her bag and takes it out. "Here, it’s makeup, it’ll help. It’s not that dark circles are a bad thing, besides, you always look beautiful, I just think your friends would worry. No one likes to answer those questions when they’ve had a bad night, right?”</p><p>I clench my jaw. Do <em>not</em> fall in the trap.</p><p>Remus gestures for me to take the offering and I reluctantly accept it.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>She smiles warmly and takes Remus’s arm.</p><p>“Well, it’s time to go to class…”</p><p>Before entering, Remus tells the girl to go ahead, she nods and leaves. The boy turns to me.</p><p>"We just have to change the date of the meeting, I promise it won’t happen again,” I nod and he goes to his place.</p><p>I look at the knob in my hand and frown.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t fall again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was thinking…”</p><p>“That’s new,” I grimace as Regulus looks at me with a smile.</p><p>“I was thinking that it’d be good to go to Hogsmeade together.”</p><p>He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>"Is this a date? At last, you realized that you are behind the wrong brother…”</p><p>"Wrong brother?” Now I raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Everyone can make mistakes,” his attitude surprises me.</p><p>"Since when are you so cocky, Black?” He laughs.</p><p>“I’m trying to act more like Sirius, to see if I have a chance with the girls.”</p><p>“You’re not being serious.”</p><p>He then laughs out loud.</p><p>"No, I’m not being Sirius. I’m Regulus!” I give him a stern look and he just laughs harder.  “I just wanted to see your reaction.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot. But you do have something different…”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Tell me everything,” I lean further on the table between us. Suddenly his cheeks turn pink.</p><p>“Remember I mentioned a girl? Amelia Potts?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well,“ He blushes more, "I invited her to Hogsmeade.”</p><p>"Aw, look at you! You’re embarrassed, Reggie has a girlfriend,” I sing, pinching one of his cheeks.</p><p>“Enough! She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just…”</p><p>“I thought you were upset by the rumors?”</p><p>"Yes I am, but the other day I was helping her with an assignment and a group of boys came by and bothered us. She’s also upset about all that and.” He scratches the back of his neck. "We talked about it, and without realizing it, we started talking about other things… she’s pretty.”</p><p>"My baby is growing up!”</p><p>"Stop teasing!”</p><p>I laugh at his reaction, but my smile disappears as soon as I understand.</p><p>“That means you won’t go with me. That’s sad, I was going to invite you to honeydukes, but now I’m offended.”</p><p>“It’s just a date, next time I promise I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“And you’ll buy me all the sweets I want?” He laughs with a nod.</p><p>“Agree.”</p><p>“I thought you’d go with Jenna, as always,” I huff.</p><p>"She also has a date, she’ll go with Marlene,” I frown. "Wait, they both have a date, who will I go with?”</p><p>“You could go alone, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>"Maybe, I don’t know, I’d never gone alone.”</p><p>"You’ll be fine,” He says as he gets up from his seat. "I must go, I’ll see you later…”</p><p>I grab my bag, when I get up, a certain quartet catches my attention and an idea comes to mind. I hurry and walk to stand in front of the closest boy.</p><p>"My salvation has been found,” I say raising my arms when I see him.</p><p>"Now what did you do?” I frown and lower my arms.</p><p>“Nothing, I swear, what- can’t I be happy to see you, Wolfie?”</p><p>“Wolfie?” Sirius asks raising an eyebrow, but I ignore him.</p><p>“It’s not normal that you greet me with such happiness.” I pout. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?” I bat my lashes.</p><p>“But Remus always comes with us,” says Peter.</p><p>“Oh please, only this time!”</p><p>"You always go with your friends,” Remus crosses his arms.</p><p>"They betrayed me and replaced me with other women,” I snort. "Anyway, do you want to go with me? I can buy you chocolates,” He laughs.</p><p>"I don’t know, Peter’s right, we always go together,” He says looking at his friends</p><p>“You don’t have to ask us for permission, Moony. If you want to go with the sna- with Persephone, go with her,” replies James without looking at me. I frown, apparently our discussion did change something. I stir uneasily at his words.</p><p>The others are also confused, but say nothing.</p><p>"Okay, see you at the school entrance?”</p><p>“Great, don’t be late!” I nod at the other three. "B-bye, guys!”</p><p>I don’t expect an awkward answer and walk to my next class.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Are you sure he told you at the entrance to the school? Maybe you heard wrong…” Marlene tells me and I shake my head.</p><p>"I’m very sure,” I look up to see the huge clock on the tower. There were only a few students left.</p><p>“Maybe he is waiting for you in Hogsmeade, P. I won’t leave you alone, come with us, surely Lupin is waiting for you there…”</p><p>I sigh and nod. "Yes, you’re right.”</p><p>I don’t let negative thoughts cloud my mind, they’re right, maybe I misheard or the idiot got confused and is waiting for me on some bench. The three of us follow the path and as soon as we reach the town, my search begins and I feel a knot in my stomach when I can’t find him.</p><p>"We can wait with you,” says Marlene with a smile, which I returned.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, you came to your date, I don’t want to ruin your day…”</p><p>“P…” Jenna begins, but I interrupt her.</p><p>"I’m serious, you guys keep going, if the idiot doesn’t show up, I’ll look for you.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes,“ I put a hand on their backs and gently push them to walk. “Goodbye!”</p><p>They both give up and follow the path holding hands, my smile fades.</p><p>“Don’t jump to conclusions…” the horrible memories of all the times Sirius left me standing come quickly. "Remus is not Sirius and you are not eleven anymore.”</p><p>I go to some places and check every single one, I even ask some students if they had seen him and they all say no.</p><p>What if something bad had happened to him? My nerves only grow with each minute that passes and without realizing it, I spend an hour hanging around the town in search of a boy.</p><p>Damn, I’m going to kill him.</p><p>I let out an exasperated sigh and decide to go to The Three Broomsticks, I will surely find Jenna there. I hate being the third wheel, but I’m very close to bursting into tears, so that rule is canceled for today.</p><p>I walk around pouting and imagining all the possible offensive words that I have prepared for Remus and enter the place, but a giggle that haunted me for several years stops me and instinctively I look for her among the tables with my eyes.</p><p>I don’t like what I find. I feel something heavy fall into the pit of my stomach and a huge lump in my throat.</p><p>Remus and Trixie, happy at a table a little far away, oblivious to my presence. She takes his hand on the table. They’re on a date.</p><p>A fucking date.</p><p>I was waiting almost two hours for that damn asshole, while he was playing boyfriend with that… that one.</p><p>I clench my teeth trying to hold back the anger and the tears, I don’t stay any longer and I get out of the place in an instant.</p><p>With my eyes down I walk away from the place until I reach the back of a restaurant where I can be alone, that’s when the tears come out of control accompanied by sobs. I cover my mouth trying to silence them.</p><p>How could he? With <em>her</em>. It’s a very low blow, I never expected Remus to do this to me, after all I’ve told him about my past and Trixie’s warnings…</p><p>"Persephone?”</p><p>I jump up when I see Sirius approaching and turn around, cleaning my face quickly.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” I say in my broken voice and walk away a little.</p><p>“You’re crying?”</p><p>I let out a dry laugh.</p><p>“No, I just wanted to refresh my face, you can go now.”</p><p>I squeal when his hand forces me to turn and face him. He looks at me confused and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“What do you want, Sirius?” I say wiping my nose with the sleeve of my blouse.</p><p>“What’s going on? You’re good?”</p><p>His words annoy me and I remove his hand from my shoulder.</p><p>“No, I’m not! If you see someone crying behind a restaurant, away from everything, it means they’re not okay. Why are you asking?” I furiously push my hair away.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says raising his hands and I shake my head.</p><p>“No, you’re not, leave me alone,” I say now in a lower voice.</p><p>We remain silent for a few minutes and the tears return. I look down and hide my face with my hands.</p><p>The next thing surprises me. Sirius’s arms close around my body in a warm hug and for a few seconds I sit still, not knowing what to do; I sigh and circle his waist, hiding my face on his shoulder. I’m sure I wet his shirt with my tears, but I don’t care.</p><p>We break the hug when I stop crying and my breathing calms.</p><p>“Did someone hurt you?” is the first thing he asks.</p><p>“Well, at least not physically…”</p><p>“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” He says.</p><p>I bite my lower lip.</p><p>“Remus stood me up,” I mumble.</p><p>"What?” he really seems confused.</p><p>“He’s on a date with Trixie Jones.”</p><p>“Wait- <em>What</em><em>?”</em></p><p>I shrug.</p><p>“I saw them on The Three Broomsticks. They looked happy,” he laughs. “I… I waited for him for two hours believing that something had happened to him or- or that maybe he was an idiot for confusing the place where we would meet, but no…” I clench my teeth, “he decided to have a date with Trixie without telling me.”</p><p>Sirius remains silent.</p><p>“You know? It doesn’t bother me. I’m happy- no wait, I’m not happy- any girl is better than Trixie, but that’s not the problem, why didn’t he tell me? Why did he prefer to go with her instead of waiting for me and tell me that ours was canceled? How hard is it to do that, damn it!”</p><p>“But… he did wait for you at the entrance of the school,” He finally says.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>“We went ahead, he stayed at the entrance.”</p><p>“Sirius, I waited for him until there was almost nobody.”</p><p>"That makes no sense.” I huff.</p><p>"I don’t think that matters now, he’s with Trixie and I’m here with you, crying…” I can’t help but laugh at the situation. "Which is ironic because the person who has stood me up the most times is you,” I clean my face and look away.</p><p>"Great change of mood,” He says and I turn to see him. "I won’t say I’m sorry, that’ll only make things worse and maybe you’ll end up flooding all Hogsmeade with your tears.”</p><p>I have no idea why, but his words make me laugh and he smiles. His tone was not incriminating or reproachful. I can’t believe Sirius Black is trying to cheer me up.</p><p>"You’re an idiot.”</p><p>"Maybe, but I made you laugh,” he says raising his eyebrows. "Listen, I don’t know what happened with Remus, but I’ll talk to him later.”</p><p>“It’s not necessary, I can do it myself,” Now he’s the one who laughs.</p><p>“There it is,” I frown. "Your depressing phase is not the best,” I roll my eyes and he laughs again.</p><p>"Why did you come here?”</p><p>“I heard someone crying, I wanted to make sure that you were okay and- don’t look at me like that! Even if you don’t believe it, I can be a good boy… sometimes,” He ends with a smug smile.</p><p>“You’re impossible…”</p><p>"Do you want me to come back with you?” He says more seriously.</p><p>“No, I’ll look for Jenna and I’ll stay with them.”</p><p>“They’re on Honeydukes, I saw them walk in a few minutes ago.”</p><p>I nod and walk past him, but before continuing I look at him over my shoulder.</p><p>“Sirius,“ He turns. “T-thanks…”</p><p>He nods with a small smile that I return.</p><p>—————————————————————————</p><p>"I don’t know why, but I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“Oh come on Lily, don’t you think it was weird?” I say as I sit on the grass and she follows me.</p><p>“Weird, yes. I still can’t believe Remus did something like that and even more towards you, but Sirius doesn’t surprise me,” She ends with a smile and I roll my eyes. "Did you speak to Remus yet?”</p><p>“I didn’t see him at breakfast and I don’t plan to go look for him like yesterday. You saw him?“ I adjust my skirt waiting for an answer, but when I didn’t receive it I look at the redhead. "Lily?”</p><p>“Everyone looks at us,” She whispers to me. She’s looking forward: a group of boys and girls whisper and point at us.</p><p>“Let them,” I huff.</p><p>"Doesn’t it bother you?” I sigh and watch her.</p><p>“Sometimes, but they’ll keep doing it, no matter how much you yell at them, believe me, I learned it the hard way…”</p><p>She nods, not very convinced. We both try to return to our conversation, but again she’s interrupted by some shouts of joy and celebration not far from us; a group of people laugh and follow some boys towards a small hill until they stop in front of a tree.</p><p>"What’s going on?” She asks and I shrug. “Oh no,” She says as she gets up.</p><p>“What?” She doesn’t respond and runs towards the crowd. “Lily!” I get up and follow her.</p><p>As soon as I get there I hear a spell and make my way through the other students.</p><p>“Levicorpus!“ Someone says and a boy’s body rises upside down. I push other guys aside and I watch the show in the front row.</p><p>James is pointing his wand at Snape’s body and he laughs and jokes with the others.</p><p>"Who wants to see Snivellus’ underpants?” Everyone begins to celebrate his joke.</p><p>“Potter, stop it, put him down!” Lily says pushing James.</p><p>“Oh come on, Evans, it’s just a game!”</p><p>"I said put him down, now!” She replies now, pointing her wand at James. He raises his free hand in surrender.</p><p>"Whatever the lady wants…”</p><p>At that Snape crashes onto the ground with a groan. Lily immediately helps him up.</p><p>“Severus-” She says, but as soon as Snape is on his feet, he pushes her away.</p><p>"You’re lucky, to have someone like Evans saving your ass,” Says James.</p><p>"I don’t need anyone to save me,” He starts walking away and turns to the redhead. “Less of all a mudblood,” he sneers.</p><p>We all fall silent in surprise.</p><p>“Take that back!” James says, pointing his wand at him again.</p><p>"Stop it, Potter!” says Lily in a firm voice. "You are not a hero.”</p><p>"But, he- he told you- I would never say something like that, Lily!”</p><p>"Do you think you’re better? Ruffling your hair, pranking anyone, feeling like the king of the school? You’re not worth it, Potter,” Then she heads toward Snape. "I hope you’re finally happy… Snivellus.”</p><p>Lily runs out and everyone disperses. When there’s almost no one there, my eyes find Sirius and I sigh. It seems that he wants to get closer, but I don’t let him and walk to where the redhead went, maybe I’ll find her soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sirius</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yesterday</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>“You owe me some chocolate frogs, Padfoot,” says James, lying down on his bed.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Prongs. That bet wasn’t fair, how could I know that bird was going to attack me?”</p><p>"Maybe because you threw rocks at him,” adds Peter, and I wince.</p><p>Remus enters the room then, the boy walks in with a huge smile all the way to his bed, takes off his sweater and sits on the mattress in front of mine. The three of us are silent as we watch him, waiting for some other reaction. I told them what had happened with Persephone, omitting the fact that he was crying and… <em>t</em><em>he</em><em> hug.</em></p><p>James sits on the edge of his bed and looks at Remus.</p><p>“And well?” That makes him react, but his smile doesn’t fade.</p><p>"Hello guys. How’d it go? ” I frown.</p><p>"Good,” says Peter. “But I think it was better for you,” he says, trying to joke, but James throws him a shirt to quiet him down.</p><p>“Yes, you’re right, Pete. It was better than I thought,” Remus replies, slightly red.</p><p>“How was your date with… <em>Trixie?”</em> I say, trying to control myself. His face flushes even more.</p><p>“I know you don’t like her, Padfoot, but I did well, she’s a very- wait, how did you know that?” The spell seems to have broken.</p><p>“Someone told me,” I lean against the wooden pillar of his bed and cross my arms.</p><p>“Oh. Well… yes, it was great, we have many things in common and–”</p><p>"Remus, I love you and you know it,” James interrupts him before he gives the details. "I think you’re the smartest of the four, but right now you’re being an idiot.” Remus looks at him confused.</p><p>“Are you on his side too? C’mon James, they don’t even know her…”</p><p>“Listen,“ I reply. “I may not be the best person to say this, because of my stupid decisions, but…” I approach him. “Why did you leave Persephone?”</p><p>"What are you talking ab-” His eyes widen “Holy shit!” He hits his forehead.</p><p>"There it is, he finally realized,” applauds James.</p><p>“Shit, I was supposed to go with her.”</p><p>“Didn’t you really remember?” I ask.</p><p>“No shit, I’m the worst person in the world,” He says as he gets up. “I have to talk to her…” He opens the door, but before he could get out, I grab his shirt and he turns.</p><p>"It’s late, Moony, talk to her tomorrow.”</p><p>He sighs and nods, before closing the door a meow stops me. A small cat’s sitting in front of our room.</p><p>"How strange…” I don’t pay attention and close the door.</p><p>"Surely she hates me,” he complains.</p><p>“No, she’s just upset,” I say without thinking and he watches me.</p><p>“You talked to her?” He asks surprised and I feel shivers run through my body.</p><p>“Eh, yes, something like that, she seemed annoyed.”</p><p>"I’m an idiot.”</p><p>"We agree on that,” adds James.</p><p>“Okay, now tell us, how did it go with Trixie?” Peter asks and I complain covering my ears.</p><p>“I don’t want to know what you do with the devil!”</p><p>Night came as we argued and joked.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>———————————————————————————</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Today</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Does that mean I now have an excuse to hit Snivellus?” I ask, patting her red hair.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t need one to do it,” Lily replies, blowing her nose.</p><p>“I need it, now I can say that it was for your honor.” My words make her laugh.</p><p>"I still can’t believe our friendship is over,” she says as she sits down on the floor resting her head on my shoulder.</p><p>“Welcome to the Club,” I say sighing.</p><p>"I don’t think we’re in the same club, Persephone,” I frown.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>"I know you’ll deny everything, but your relationship with Sirius has changed, you don’t argue like before.”</p><p>"That’s because of the truce, you know about the plan–“</p><p>"If you say so…”</p><p>"Anyway, do you want to go to the lake to eat? I’m hungry,” We get up at the same time.</p><p>"Surely everyone knows now what happened,” she says, wiping her tears away.</p><p>“Let them think what they want, Lily. You can’t force them to never talk about you, the only thing we can do is ignore them, but if someone dares to hurt you, rest assured that you have a whole group of bodyguards-”</p><p>She laughs. “Who would say that after so many fights, we would become friends?”</p><p>I Sigh. “Yes, everything is out of balance…”</p><p>I feel a chill when I remember the hug with Sirius, but I don’t say anything.</p><p>We both walk to the large dining room and just as I head over to the Slytherin table, she stops me and offers me a place at her table.</p><p>"You want the balance to fall apart, right?” Lily rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t exaggerate, come on,” she says. We sit down with her friends, they all ask if she’s okay and Lily only answers that they will talk later, I’d also be uncomfortable with something like that.</p><p>We ate and talked about everything, the relationship with them was friendly, we are not best friends, but I’m comfortable, everything’s better when Jenna joins. After a few minutes, I was already preparing to leave, but a new person stopped me. Trixie sits across from me with a huge smile.</p><p>“May I speak to you, Persephone?” I clench my teeth.</p><p>“No thanks, I want to live,” she giggles, causing a chill.</p><p>“Always so funny! But I think it’s important that we talk, it’s about Remus.”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Did you kill him already or what?” I feel a pinch on my left arm and I complain looking at Lily. Then I sigh. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh no, I meant talking in a more private place,” She looks at the girls. "I don’t want to offend them, it’s just that this is a bit embarrassing topic…”</p><p>"Don’t worry, Persephone will go with you” Jenna says giving me orders. I grimace and get up.</p><p>We both leave the large dining room and walk a few hallways.</p><p>“Here. I don’t intend to be in a secret place where you can hide my body without witnesses.”</p><p>She sighs but keeps smiling.</p><p>“Listen, I’m not stupid, I know that since the last time we saw each other many years ago, things were not right. But you have to understand that we are no longer girls and I don’t think I deserve your bad attitude.”</p><p>Well shit. I was not expecting this.</p><p>“Still, I don’t expect us to be as close friends as before, I know you have your group and I have mine, but our paths are perhaps coming together again,” She adds, blushing a little. “Remus is a very cute boy and I don’t think I’ve ever had such a strong connection with anyone, he listens to me and-”</p><p>“Stop there I- I don’t want to know,” I stir uneasily. "I was supposed to go with him to Hogsmeade yesterday, but he left me standing because of you.”</p><p>"I know.”</p><p>"And it’s not fair- wait- you knew?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s quite sorry. When I saw him at the entrance of the school, he was very happy and we started talking, he never mentioned that he was waiting for you, I found out later I- I’m sorry.”</p><p>"What?” This I was really not expecting it.</p><p>“I’m very sorry for what happened, if I had known… sorry, Persephone. What I least want is to give you reasons to hate me.”</p><p>On the one hand, I am very surprised, and on the other I don’t know whether to believe her. Before I could reply, Remus reaches our side.</p><p>“Percy, can we talk?”</p><p>They both look at each other and smile for a few seconds, but then they came back to me.</p><p>“What you did to me, Lupin, you’ll have to compensate. Trixie,” She waits anxiously. “May it never happen again.”</p><p>"I promise,” She says, smiling, “I’ll leave you alone, see you, Remi.” She kisses his cheek and leaves.</p><p>“I’m really sorry. I completely forgot- it wasn’t on purpose- I know what you think, but I’m not like Sirius,” He speaks so fast that I barely understand, so I cover his mouth with my hand.</p><p>"Okay, I accept your apology, but I warn you that if it happens again, I will not hesitate to turn you into a worm, understand?” He nods and pulls my hand away.</p><p>“So you’re not upset anymore?” I shake my head.</p><p>“Remus,“ I say nervously "Do you really like Trixie?”</p><p>The boy blushes and runs a hand over his hair.</p><p>“Yes, I think so…”</p><p>I sigh.</p><p>“Just… be careful.”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“What will you wear for the big party of important people?” Jenna asks surprising me.</p><p>“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” I shrug. “My mother will surely send me something. She wants to control everything.”</p><p>"At least she has good taste,” I nod. “I understand why you like going out to the gardens so much, it’s relaxing,” She says, lying down on the grass.</p><p>Suddenly a small orange bird perches on the book that I put aside. I laugh and look at the animal. Its colors are very bright, I have never seen a bird like that.</p><p>“Hey, how do you feel about the whole Trix and Lupin thing?” Adds my friend.</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s weird.”</p><p>"Wait, odd that it’s with Trix, or that Remus has a girlfriend?”</p><p>“Girlfriend? No. Ha! No.”</p><p>Jenna laughs out loud.</p><p>“What is so funny?”</p><p>“You’re jealous!”</p><p>“What!? Of course not!”</p><p>“Yes you are!”</p><p>"No, don’t say stupid things. I’m only worried about him, Trixie is a bad person -or at least she was- agh! I don’t know, but I’m not jealous, I don’t see Remus as more than a friend.”</p><p>"Hey, it’s not bad that you like Lupin, actually, of the four I like him the most.”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“I’m just saying, don’t be mad,” She says defending herself.</p><p>“I can’t see Remus that way,” I bend my legs and rest my chin on my knees.</p><p>"You would make a nice couple,” She adds, making me growl. “Although, I’ve seen progress with Black…”</p><p>“Do you want to stop pairing me with all of them?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault! You have a history and somehow, we always end up talking about one of them.”</p><p>"I wish I could meet someone else…”</p><p>"That would break Lupin and Black’s hearts.”</p><p>“Jenna!”</p><p>My scream causes the bird to fly away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>